¿Felizmente casados?
by Akira Lawliet
Summary: Después de una tremenda fiesta, Duo despierta llevándose una no muy agradable sorpresa... ¡Se ha casado con un completo extraño! pero además tiene novio ¿Que hará? XD
1. I

¿Felizmente casados? 

por Noriko Ukai

Serie: Gundam Wing

Género: Shone ai

Disclaimer. Lo de siempre, ya saben que GW desgraciadamente no me pertenece jeje

Los agradables rayos de sol entraban ligeros en la habitación depositándose específicamente sobre aquella amplia y reconfortante cama, la habitación estaba agradablemente pintada de blanco, todo se encontraba pulcro y arreglado, todo excepto el suelo por culpa de toda aquella ropa tirada, si un huracán hubiese pasado por aquella habitación no la hubiese dejado así, se notaban los rastros de una posible pasión desenfrenada, tal vez producto de una noche de loca borrachera. Sus hermosos ojos violetas intentaban abrirse pero la luz reflejada de la mañana se lo impedían, la cabeza le daba vueltas y un agudo dolor en el cuerpo acentuaba perfectamente con aquella sensación de profunda sed. Con pesadez logra sentarse en la cama y estirar los brazos para ver si tal vez con esa acción lograba un poco de alivio pero casi enseguida vuelve a echarse sobre la cama pero al hacerlo siente un movimiento del otro lado lo que le hace abrir enseguida los ojos sin importar la luz intensa y voltea a su lado izquierdo encontrándose con una sorpresa bárbara, un hombre extraño estaba acostado del otro lado

- ¡Waaaaaaaaahhh! – un estruendoso grito se escucha por todo el vecindario haciendo que las aves echen a volar locamente y que el chico que repartía el periódico se cayera de su bicicleta y a la vez hace que aquella persona despierte por el escándalo provocado

- Nh – en igualdad de condiciones el desconocido se sienta sobre la cama y se rasca la cabeza mientras abre sus ojos para ver el motivo que lo había echo despertarse encontrando a un chico temblando de miedo tapándose el cuerpo con una sábana y recargado en una de las puertas del clóset mientras le señalaba y tratando de decir algo, sus ojos eran de una hermosa tonalidad violeta pero en ese momento se encontraban invadidos por el pánico

- Qui... qui... qui... ¿quién eres tú? Y que... que... ¿qué haces en mi cama? – aturdido por las copas de la noche anterior y los gritos que el chico echaba el desconocido solamente se hurgaba el oído con el meñique derecho y con la mano izquierda se sujetaba la cabeza y rascaba su cabello de por si alborotado

- Que escándalo – con mucha flojera y a la vez indiferencia hacia el chico gritón el desconocido vuelve a acostarse en la cama y abraza tiernamente la almohada intentando dormir otra vez pero apresurado el otro se acerca a la cama y comienza a jalar las sábanas que ahí se encontraban para intentar tirar a ese metido al suelo pero él se sujeta fuerte de los barrotes de la cabecera

- ¡¡Salte de mi cama depravado, llamaré a la policía! – a punto de llegar al colapso nervioso el chico jala con mucha más fuerza y hace que el desconocido caiga de la cama dándose el golpe de su vida en la cara

- ¿Es así como tratas a tu esposo? – enojado el desconocido se pone de pie y mira duramente al chico que lo había tumbado mientras éste se encontraba anonadado ante aquellas palabras, con temor sube su mano izquierda la cual temblaba cual vil gelatina y logra ver en el dedo anular de ésta un anillo chapado en oro, su vista comienza a nublarse por completo y la fuerza en las piernas le traicionan cayendo desmayado casi enseguida pero su esposo se apresura en llegar a él y tomarle entre sus brazos antes de que caiga

- ¿Qué le pasa a éste sujeto? Él fue quien me pidió matrimonio – intentando sonreír el desconocido acaricia algunos cabellos del muchacho y lo lleva hasta la cama para acostarlo observándolo fijamente, que hermoso era

Volviendo a abrir los ojos pero ésta vez con la convicción de que había tenido un mal sueño el chico de los ojos violetas se sienta en la cama y sonríe volviendo a estirarse, se sentía mucho mejor, pero que mal sueño había tenido, lo bueno es que aquello tan horrible solo había sido una pesadilla, le dolía un poco la cabeza pero nada fuera de lo normal. Un agradable olor a comida llega hasta la habitación y contento se pone de pie, seguramente su novio había vuelto de su viaje de negocios y le estaba cocinando algo, hace días que no lo veía y saber que estaba de regreso le hacía sentir muy bien. Apurado se pone un pantalón y sin camisa ni zapatos sale de su habitación para ir a la cocina, cada vez el olor le atraía más aunque no se trataba de algo conocido, tal vez una receta nueva pero cual es su sorpresa cuando llega a la cocina y ve a un extraño servir el desayuno en dos platos, su boca se abre asombrosamente casi cayendo al suelo y nuevamente siente que pierde las fuerzas en el cuerpo y después vuelve a ver su mano izquierda encontrándose con la misma situación de su terrible sueño

- No... puede ser – poco a poco el chico de ojos violetas se deja caer al suelo de rodillas y un par de lágrimas caen por las orillas de sus ojos comenzando después a llorar a chorros, el otro chico se acerca a él y se sienta de cuclillas mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con mirada seria e inquisidora, acción que lo hace retroceder rápidamente hacia atrás hasta toparse con la pared

- El desayuno está servido – tranquilamente el desconocido se pone de pie y acomoda dos vasos en la mesa para después llenarlos con jugo de zanahoria y después se sienta en una de las sillas comenzando a comer como si nada

- ¡¡Que te largues pervertido abusador y maniático sexual! – con arrojo se pone de pie y se dirige al muchacho quitándole el plato cuando éste intenta agarrar un bocado

- ¿Qué acaso no quieres comer lo que tu esposo preparó para ti? – pregunta tranquilamente volteándolo a ver a los ojos con aquella mirada serena y que enseguida lo hace sonrojar

- ¡No quiero nada de ti, no eres mi esposo y L A R G A T E D E M I C A S A! – Completamente eufórico el chico agarra la mano del muchacho y lo levanta de la silla pero éste opone resistencia cuando intenta jalarlo

- ¿No quieres mejor hablar? – volteándolo a ver nuevamente a la cara sin emitir emoción alguna sus ojos se compenetran con los violetas volviéndolo a hacer sonrojar y a la vez calmándolo

- Esta bien, te daré cinco minutos para explicar – soltándolo del brazo el chico escandaloso se sienta en el otro extremo de la mesa y cruzándose de brazos lo mira con desconfianza

- Estamos casados – la explicación escueta del chico hace molestar al otro y nuevamente vuelve a intentar ponerse loco pero el otro lo observa con intenciones de decirle que aún falta más y eso lo tranquiliza un poco... – Fue hace dos días en la fiesta que se ofreció en casa de los Peacecraft – al escuchar aquel apellido el chico comienza a recordar un poco de lo que había sucedido el viernes que había sido la fiesta aunque no recordaba haber visto a ese muchacho... – La fiesta duró hasta las 7 de la mañana del sábado, yo te conocí a las 2 de la madrugada, ya estabas algo alcoholizado y yo también llevaba un par de copas, lo demás no lo recuerdo muy bien salvo que me pediste matrimonio – casi cayéndose de la silla el chico observa duramente al extraño mientras una vena le punza en la frente, esa tontería no le decía mucho de lo que había sucedido, el otro en cambio tranquilamente agarra el vaso con jugo y bebe un poco

- Exijo una mejor explicación y también quiero que te vayas de aquí – ordena firmemente señalando la puerta de entrada de la casa

- No se puede, nos casamos con régimen de sociedad conyugal, lo tuyo es mío, incluyendo ésta casa – aclara con tranquilidad volviendo a beber del jugo mientras la vena del otro muchacho se salta un poco más y punza más rápidamente

- ¿Qué? pero... no puede ser ¡no se deja a gente alcoholizada casarse, eso solo sucede en Las Vegas! – dice enojado poniéndose de pie haciendo que la silla caiga al suelo

- Lo sé pero dijiste tener conocidos en el Registro Civil así que no hubo problema – responde impávido y con calma volviendo a beber del jugo hasta terminarlo, mientras el otro trataba de pensar en quien

- ¡Quatreeee! ¿Por qué me hizo esto? – decepcionado una nubecita negra se forma arriba de la cabeza del chico que no sabía ya que hacer, se sentía hasta mareado

- Creo que también estaba borracho, no me acuerdo – rascándose la cabeza de nuevo el chico estira su mano hacia su plato que el otro muchacho había dejado a mitad de la mesa y vuelve a comer sus alimentos y el chico de los ojos violetas solo atina a repasar la situación una y otra vez ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿qué explicaciones le iba a dar a su novio? ¿por qué ese muchacho se empeñaba en cumplir su papel de esposo? ¿qué demonios le estaba sucediendo al mundo? su cabeza daba vueltas nuevamente y con grandes deseos de vomitar se va corriendo al baño donde devuelve todo lo que había consumido el fin de semana... y a todo esto ¿cómo se llamaba su esposo? Eso era lo que menos le importaba

Continuará...

**NA: **Hola, nunca antes había contestado a un desafío pero espero no haberlo echado a perder, Setsuna, me gusto tu idea y espero no decepcionarte, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en estos días pero espero no tardarme con las actualizaciones, tengo desde inicios del mes de Julio sin actualizar el Retorno de los Gundams y Vidas cruzadas está en la misma situación pero al menos espero que no pase lo mismo con éste fic y con los otros dos que aún no termino (No hables con extraños y Pervert) si no fuera por la maldita escuela y los quehaceres domésticos creo que no tardaría tanto jeje, pero pues ni modo, espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima, ciao


	2. II

¿Felizmente Casados? 

por Noriko Ukai

Serie: Gundam Wing

Género: Shone ai

Disclaimer. Lo de siempre, ya saben que GW desgraciadamente no me pertenece jeje

Como los desconocidos que eran, el chico de ojos violetas y su esposo se miraban fijamente, los dos sentados en la mesa del comedor, cada quien en uno de los extremos, el chico escandaloso golpeaba sus dedos sobra la mesa mientras que el chico tranquilo solo miraba a su esposo manteniendo los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, llevaban ya una hora en esas posiciones

- ¡Bueno, ya basta! – dice enojado el chico de cabello largo poniéndose de pie mientras da un golpe a la mesa con las palmas de sus manos, el otro separa los brazos y los apoya sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirar a su esposo

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta con tranquilidad para exasperación del chico de ojos violetas

- ¿Qué pasa? Qué pasa? Pasa que ya me harte ¿a qué hora te piensas ir? – pregunta con tono alto dando un golpe a la mesa con su puño derecho

- A ninguna, ésta es mi casa – responde tras algunos segundos de silencio mostrándose serio e indiferente, el otro se enoja aún más y se acerca a su supuesto esposo colocando sus manos sobre la cintura

- No es tu casa, es la mía y quiero que te vayas o llamaré a la policía, juro que lo haré – sentencia firmemente señalando la puerta pero sin dejar de mirar al chico quien con todas las calmas del mundo se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta pero no de la casa sino de la habitación haciendo enojar aún más a Duo (si es que se puede)

- Tomaré una ducha – informa pasivamente como si no hubiera escuchado la advertencia del chico a quien le pasa por un lado para entrar al baño de la habitación

- Ma... maldito – con coraje aprieta los puños, este tipo era odioso e insolente ¿cuál era su maldito problema?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lejos de ahí en otra ciudad, un chico caminaba por los pasillos de un gran corporativo, un par de personas le seguían el paso mientras él caminaba apresurado mirando fijamente hacia el frente, su mirada era fría y fija, estaba algo harto del trabajo, afortunadamente solo le faltaban un par de días para regresar a su ciudad, se moría de ganas por ver a su novio. Cuando llega hasta su oficina cierra la puerta tras de sí casi haciéndola chocar en las narices de quienes le seguían, no tenía ganas de atenderles

- Nh, que fastidio – expresa con pesadez dirigiéndose a su silla, se sienta y la gira hacia su lado derecho donde hay una amplia ventana por la cual mira que hay un cielo nublado... – Duo – casi sonriendo se recarga en la silla y se cruza de brazos mientras piensa en su novio

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras su esposo se duchaba él daba vueltas alrededor de la sala observando ocasionalmente el teléfono, disertaba entre llamar a la policía o hacerse cargo él de la invasión de ese estúpido que se hacía llamar su esposo. Avisar a la policía y explicarles la situación real seguro haría que no le creyeran y que pudieran suponer que solo se trataba de pleitos conyugales, así que mejor se hacía cargo él solo aunque claro que también Quatre debía de ayudarle, después de todo gran parte de la culpa era de él

- ¡Oye, una toalla! – grita el desconocido desde el baño usando un tono imperativo el cual no le hace ninguna gracia al otro muchacho

- ¡No soy tu sirviente! – responde cruzándose de brazos y volteando su cabeza al lado contrario a la dirección de la puerta de la habitación, tras su respuesta no escucha nada más por parte de su esposo

- Préstame ropa – el chico de ojos violetas voltea cuando escucha la odiosa voz de ese sujeto pero lo que ve lo deja completamente helado, ese tipo se mostraba completamente desnudo frente a él y se le veía tranquilamente como si nada

- ¡Pervertido! – completamente rojo el chico se voltea enseguida hacia otro lado dándole la espalda al exhibicionista mientras se lleva una mano al pecho y su respiración se agita

- Tranquilo, somos esposos – comenta sin preocupaciones y sin sentir vergüenza volviendo a entrar a la habitación dejando al chico casi infartado

- ¿Qué le sucede a éste chico? – exclama preocupado pasando saliva duramente... – Bueno, al menos tiene todo en su lugar... no no no, no pienses en eso – más rojo aún el chico mejor se sienta para recuperar el aliento, a los pocos minutos sale su esposo de la recámara vistiendo ropa de él, la cual le venía casi a la medida

- Tu camisa aprieta – comenta mientras agita los brazos, el escandaloso voltea hacia él sonrojándose al ver sus músculos marcados y enseguida se voltea otra vez

- Ya te duchaste... ahora vete – pide de forma tranquila

- Vaya, no estas gritando – expresa con algo de alivio, había creído por momentos que su esposo gritaría todo el tiempo

- Te digo que te vayas – vuelve a pedir pero ésta vez elevando la voz y volteando a verle

- Pero soy tu esposo – reitera con la pasividad de siempre y sin ganas de marcharse

- Es que tu no entiendes, yo tengo novio y lo amo – repone con preocupación pero la explicación no sorprende ni incomoda al extraño

- Se compartir – responde lascivamente volviendo a hacer sonrojar al chico de los ojos violetas que le mira con desconfianza, de seguro ese tipo era un pervertido

- Pero... – intenta replicar pero el intruso camina hacia la cocina haciéndole callar

- Haré de comer – dice con tranquilidad al entrar a la cocina, Duo solamente se dejar caer al suelo de rodillas, ese muchacho parecía no entender la gravedad del asunto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Jefe, tiene llamada en la línea 2 – se escucha una voz femenina a través del aparato telefónico que se encontraba sobre el amplio escritorio

- Sí, pásala – contesta indiferente a su secretaria y toma enseguida la bocina del teléfono... – Diga -

- Hola primo querido – saluda una chica con voz amable, el muchacho voltea los ojos hacia arriba y suspira cansado cerrando después sus ojos y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla

- ¿Qué quieres Relena? – pregunta con fastidio, aquella era la voz que menos deseaba oír

- Saludarte y darte noticiar – contesta alegre, el chico abre los ojos y gira su silla nuevamente al ventanal y sin contestarle nada a la chica quien después de algunos segundos de silencio se decide a proseguir... – Duito si vino a mí fiesta y estaba muy bien acompañado – explica con malicia sonriendo ampliamente, el chico suspira emitiendo una media sonrisa, su prima se seguía empeñando en meterse entre él y Duo pero no iba a caer en provocaciones

- No me importa – dice groseramente antes de colgar haciendo enojar a la chica pero francamente no le importaba, confiaba en su novio y estaba muy seguro de su amor

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El intruso sirve la comida para los dos, ésta vez el chico escandaloso come sin chistar pero sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa sin perder de vista a su supuesto esposo quien comía sin preocupaciones y sin prestar atención, el chico tranquilo termina primero sus alimentos y lleva sus platos a la cocina volviendo enseguida al comedor sentándose en su lugar mientras el chico de ojos violetas sigue comiendo y mirando con desconfianza al intruso, al poco tiempo termina pero no se levanta para llevar los platos sino que empuja estos hacia el centro de la mesa y coloca sus brazos sobre la misma

- Supongo que tienes nombre ¿no? – su mirada era dura, ese tipo no le gustaba en absoluto pero si iba a estar ahí mientras buscaba la forma de anular el matrimonio al menos quería saber su nombre, el chico le mira atentamente y también se cruza de brazos sobre la mesa

- Así es, lo tengo – responde sarcásticamente

- ¡Pues dímelo! – ordena con enfado, no le gustaban las burlas y ese tipo tenía la pinta de estarse burlando de él

- Heero Yuy – confiesa por fin cerrándole un ojo a su esposo haciéndole sonrojar otra vez... - ¿y el tuyo? -

- Duo Maxwell, no es ningún placer – dice enojado volteándole la cara aún con el rostro sonrojado, Heero sigue mirando fijamente, su esposo era bastante lindo, algo escandaloso y bipolar pero seguramente iba a pasar con él buenos ratos

Continuará...

Hola! Estoy de nuevo ahora con el segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado... Cuando inicié éste fic ya tenía pensado que se tratara de un triángulo amoroso y tenía ya a los dos candidatos para pareja de Duo, solo me hacía falta decidir quien sería el esposo y quien el novio, en éste capítulo ya saben quien es el esposo, ahora esperen al tercero para saber quien es el novio (Gaby-chan, tu ya sabes quien es así que guárdame el secreto ) bueno, espero no tardar con el capítulo 3, ya tengo una parte escrita, gracias por leer y por sus reviews del capítulo anterior, hasta luego

Gracias a: Mey430, Aya Eiri, Keysie Maxwell y Koi Aoi por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior


	3. III

**¿Felizmente Casados?**

por Noriko Ukai

_Serie: Gundam Wing_

_Género: Shone ai_

_Disclaimer. Lo de siempre, ya saben que GW desgraciadamente no me pertenece jeje_

El resto de la tarde la habían pasado cada quien por su lado, Duo viendo televisión en la sala y Heero leyendo un libro en la mesa del comedor, después de la comida no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, el chico de ojos violetas tenía planes para su supuesto esposo, pensaba dejarle estar ahí hasta que los papeles de anulación estuvieran listos y después lo echaría de ahí cual vil perro para no saber nada más de él, aunque no contaba con que el chico serio tenía otros planes

- ¡Es verdad! – exclama poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el teléfono siendo observado de reojo por Heero; Duo marca rápidamente, casi enseguida se activa la contestadora de la persona a quien le llamaba

- Hola, por el momento no estoy, me fui de vago con mi lindo novio, seguro tardaré pero déjame tu mensaje, amor y paz – la vena de la frente de Duo punza notoriamente y enojado avienta el teléfono sentándose otra vez en el sillón cruzándose de brazos

- Esa voz... – irrumpe el intruso cerrando el libro que leía y volteando hacia el techo, había alcanzado a escuchar la voz de la contestadora hasta donde se encontraba

- ¡Es del tarado de Quatre! El que nos casó – explica molesto cambiando como loco los canales de la televisión sin prestarles atención

- Ah – dejando el libro sobre la mesa Heero se pone de pie, estira los brazos y después hace flexiones, había estado sentado por horas y comenzaba a entumirse. El reloj marcaba las 8 de la noche, el intruso voltea a verlo y camina hacia la sala sentándose a un lado de Duo que se sobresalta cuando lo ve cerca de él y se aleja un lugar más

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta molesto como de costumbre apartando su mirada violeta de la azul que le observaba fijamente

- Tengo sueño – responde sin ganas acercándose un poco más a su esposo que también se mueve para alejarse otra vez, pero Heero vuelve a recorrerse para estar más cerca – Vamos a la cama – concluye volviendo a recorrerse hacia Duo quedando muy juntos uno del otro, Duo se sonroja al oírlo y voltea rápidamente encontrando el rostro del otro chico muy cerca del suyo

- ¡Ni loco! – dice exaltado poniéndose de pie mirando a su esposo con sentencia y desconfianza, él le responde la mirada pero ésta parecía no tener expresión alguna lo cual resultaba más inquietante – Dormirás en la sala – afirma avanzando a paso rápido y decidido hacia su habitación, Heero no pierde detalle alguno de sus movimientos, Duo sale de la habitación con algunas sábanas y un cojín aventándoselos a Heero a la cara – Acomódate como puedas – azota la puerta con fuerza al volver a su habitación, el intruso se quita las cosas de la cara y mira la puerta emitiendo una media sonrisa con malicia

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿En qué piensas? – pregunta el novio de Quatre al chico rubio que miraba fijamente el techo de la habitación con los brazos atrás de su cabeza, él voltea y sonríe ampliamente

- En Duo – responde acercándose a su novio para abrazarle fuertemente de la cintura y él le corresponde con los brazos en su espalda besando sus cabellos

- Traviesito – le dice sonriendo, Quatre también sonríe y después ríe divertido

- Me va a odiar – afirma con tono melodioso, estaba consciente de la situación con Heero aunque tampoco recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado en esa fiesta

- Él y mi primo – corrobora volviendo a besar los rubios cabellos, Quatre voltea los ojos al escucharle y se aleja de su novio jalando la sábana para taparse mejor al girarse sobre la cama, dándole la espalda

- Tu primo es un idiota – dice con fastidio

- Me voy a poner celoso – comenta en broma acercándose a Quatre para besarle el hombro pero él frunce las cejas y mueve su hombro para que su novio lo suelte

- No digas tonterías – responde enojado – Él es odioso, no sé porque Duo lo ama -

- Mi primo es buena persona – el chico se aleja de Quatre y mira hacia el techo, su semblante estaba completamente serio, el rubio siente la hostilidad y vuelve a girarse para acercarse otra vez a él y colocar su mano sobre la mejilla haciéndole voltear

- Tonto – ambos se sonríen y después se besan tiernamente ocultando poco a poco sus cuerpos bajo las sábanas

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Duo tomaba un baño tranquilamente, ese día había estado todo loco, como deseaba que todo se tratara de una pesadilla pero para su desgracia todo era real, un tipo extraño y fastidioso vivía en su casa bajo el título de esposo, eso era completamente exasperante y horrible, sobre todo porque él tenía un novio a quien amaba profundamente, le preocupaba su reacción y por eso no iba a enterarlo de la situación, con suerte no regresaría antes de que los papeles de anulación de matrimonio estuvieran listos, Quatre tenía que ayudarle quisiera o no

- Ay Dios, esto solo pudo pasarme a mí – exclama con aflicción cerrando las llaves del agua y jalando la toalla para secarse, al salir de la regadera se viste solo con ropa interior y sale a su habitación con la toalla sobre los hombros y para su sorpresa Heero estaba acostado sobre la cama con un libro en las manos el cual leía, el intruso voltea hacia él al oír la puerta mirando en Duo una sombra negra alrededor

- Hola mi amor – le dice sarcásticamente sonando feliz pero sin expresión en el rostro

- ¡¡Largooo!! – grita enojado retumbando su voz por todo el vecindario, desde afuera de la habitación se ve a un Heero siendo sacado de ella por Duo y a su libro salir volando por la sala estrellándose en la pared del fondo y después la puerta se azota con fuerza

- ¿Se habrá enojado? – se pregunta seriamente llevándose una mano a la barbilla. En su habitación el chico escandaloso respiraba con dificultad, al parecer su paciencia iba a terminar más pronto de lo previsto

- Estúpido – dice con enfado sentándose frente al espejo para cepillar su cabello, mira su reflejo y suspira dejando de peinarse unos segundos – Ya quiero volver a verte – suspira nuevamente y continúa cepillando su cabello

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eran las 11:30 de la noche y aún no podía conciliar el sueño, no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, un día había recibido una llamada de la prima de su novio para invitarlo a una fiesta y 2 días después estaba casado con un odioso y completo desconocido, había sido una boda civil con todas las de la ley por lo que no podía darle la espalda al asunto y mientras tuviera obligaciones mancomunadas debía de tenerlo metido en su casa. Que increíble le parecía como toda su vida se había puesto patas arriba a causa de un Si, un maldito Si que nunca se iba a perdonar haber dicho

- Maldita sea, ya pensaré mañana o no podré dormir en toda la noche – dice molesto girándose sobre su cuerpo quedando sobre uno de sus hombros y cierra los ojos para tratar de dormir lográndolo de poco a poco

La puerta de la habitación se abre lentamente y sin ruidos, todas las luces estaban apagadas pero gracias al reflejo de la luna se podía ver una silueta de alguien que entraba con cuidado a la habitación de Duo, el trenzado estaba en un estado entre dormido, despierto y soñando (¬ ¬ ¿Se podrá?) Heero se detiene a un lado de la cama y con cuidado se mete entre las sábanas, Duo siente el movimiento y se mueve también un poco pero quedando en la misma posición después de acomodarse la almohada, el intruso espera a que Duo esté quieto otra vez para acercarse a él despacio hasta quedar su pecho pegado a la espalda del trenzado y después le rodea la cintura con su mano izquierda comenzando a dar pequeños besos atrás de su oreja, Duo sonríe y despierta pero creyendo que está en un sueño. Sin abrir los ojos se gira para quedar boca arriba

- Volviste – susurra con alegría, Heero se aparta un poco para acomodarse sobre su cuerpo y atrapar sus labios, creyendo que es su novio Duo le corresponde rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos profundizando el beso, sus labios se acariciaban suavemente y sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio, la respiración del trenzado se acelera cuando siente que el beso se comienza a tornar salvaje y con arrebato lleva sus manos al cabello del intruso atrayéndolo aún más hacia él emitiendo un jadeo al sentir que sus manos le comienzan a acariciar con pasión el cuerpo, las manos del trenzado comienzan a revolver los cabellos del que estaba sobre él reconociendo algo diferente, su novio era de cabello lacio y éste se sentía un poco ondulado por lo que abre los ojos a prisa dándose cuenta de que no estaba soñando y observa con horror como efectivamente ese no era su novio, se trataba de ese odioso pelos necios de su disque esposo, Duo se detiene rápidamente y sujeta a Heero de los hombros dándole un empujón obligándole a separarse, un hilo delgado de saliva aún unía sus labios y sonrojándose a más no poder Duo se tapa la boca deshaciendo su unión y Heero le mira profundamente a los ojos

- Que bien besas – se mofa sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente aunque estaba realmente divertido

- ¡Waaaaaaa! – grita desesperado dándole su más fuerte bofetada al intruso, las luces de otras casas se encienden una a una y algunos vecinos se asoman por sus ventanas alcanzando a ver a un chico trenzado que avienta a un muchacho semidesnudo de su casa aventándole después todas las sábanas que estaban en el sillón de la sala y por último sin decir nada azota la puerta con fuerza colocando todos los seguros y llaves posibles, Heero se pone de pie y voltea hacia atrás viendo a los vecinos que le miraban atentos, algunos murmuraban, el chico serio agarra una de las sábanas y se la coloca sobre los hombros tapándose su cuerpo pero con la expresión indiferente y tranquila de siempre

Dentro de la casa Duo se cepillaba los dientes con furor, aún estaba muy molesto pero también se sentía confundido, al terminar de lavarse los dientes se mira en el espejo y se lleva dos dedos a los labios – Idiota – exclama con enojo suspirando después – Perdóname Trowa – dice con tristeza apagando la luz del baño y saliendo a su habitación dirigiéndose a la ventana para observar como Heero dormía sobre el pasto, su rostro se cubre por completo de rojo y cierra la cortina para después volver a la cama aunque ahora sí se le había ido el sueño por completo

Continuará...

Hola! De nuevo por acá ahora con el capítulo 3, espero que les haya gustado, felicito a quienes se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Trowa, sé que muchos (a) pensaron que se trataba de Milliardo, eso hubiera sido interesante pero algo parecido estoy manejando en Vidas Cruzadas así que ésta vez me incliné hacia un Heero-Duo-Trowa jamás me hubiese imaginado un triángulo así pero hace tiempo leí un fic muy lindo de Itzukiai donde se manejaba, el fic se llama "Entre dos destinos" y se los recomiendo mucho (aprovecho para mandar un saludo a Fabi aunque dudo que lea ésta historia, eso sería un honor jejeje), bueno, en otros asuntos el novio de Quatre es Wufei, jijiji, me tenía que salir con la mía, anteriormente había usado a ésta pareja (Laberinto) lamentablemente ese fic donde la uso aún no tiene ningún capítulo publicado, tal vez algún día lo haga, no sé, mientras tanto usaré ésta historia para manejar a ésta pareja, porque sí, usaré más parejas que un Trowa-Duo o un Heero-Duo¿la razón? Pues es simple, me resulta difícil sostener una historia con una sola pareja además que siento que éste fic merece una trama menos simple ya que si no sería un fic de pocos capítulos, más adelante usaré más personajes, esto no será de muchas intrigas o enredos pero para quienes me conocen saben que me falta un tornillo así que todo puede suceder, bueno, ya me extendí así que me despido, nos leemos hasta la próxima, muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews, hasta pronto

**Gracias a Alexander, Keysie Maxwell y Dark por sus reviews, no tuve oportunidad de mandarles un correo pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios**


	4. IV

¿Felizmente Casados? 

por Noriko Ukai

Serie: Gundam Wing

Género: Shone ai

Disclaimer. Lo de siempre, ya saben que GW desgraciadamente no me pertenece jeje

Eran ya las 9 de la mañana, Duo había pasado gran parte de la noche en vela y se le notaba en los ojos, se había levantado temprano y se preparaba un café, ya se encontraba más tranquilo pero para su desgracia su esposo seguía afuera de su casa, lo había visto por la ventana de su cuarto, Heero estaba envuelto en la sábana y mataba el tiempo arreglando las plantas de afuera de la pequeña casa, los vecinos que salían de sus casas lo miraban curiosos, algunos habían visto lo sucedido la noche anterior y mascullaban entre risas discretas, Duo era nuevo en el vecindario y no era muy conocido por todos así que nadie conocía sobre sus líos amorosos. Duo se sienta en la sala y prende la televisión mientras bebe su café, Heero escucha los ruidos y se acerca a la ventana para observarle, el chico escandaloso escucha ruidos afuera y voltea hacia la ventana y ahí ve a su esposo con las manos pegadas al cristal, como si no le hubiese visto se levanta del sillón y se acerca cerrando con enojo la cortina y después regresa al sillón

- Vamos, déjame entrar – dice el intruso desde afuera pero no recibe ninguna clase de respuesta... – Necesito ropa – insiste pero con suma tranquilidad Duo sube el volumen de la televisión para ignorarlo... – Y tengo hambre – comenta subiendo el tono de su voz pero nuevamente Duo sube el volumen de la televisión y cambia el canal a uno de música... - ¡Duo! – A pesar de elevar la voz ésta vez el trenzado no lo escucha y sonríe complacido poniéndose de pie para prepararse el desayuno. Enojado pero actuando tranquilo Heero se sienta cerca de la puerta para esperar mientras su esposo desayunaba rico y sin remordimientos dejando prendida la televisión con el volumen alto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Hilde, ven a mí oficina por favor – pide Trowa a su secretaria y ella acata la orden enseguida entrando con libreta y pluma en mano dirigiéndose al asiento frente al escritorio, se sienta y cruza las piernas con suma confianza

- Usted dirá Ingeniero – dice con amabilidad

- Quiero las mejores flores para Duo – con la eficiencia que le caracterizaba la secretaria escribe rápido la orden de su jefe y voltea a verle al terminar

- ¿De qué clase? – pregunta muy interesada volviendo la vista a su libreta

- Confío en ti – es todo lo que responde girándose con la silla dándole la espalda a la chica que se sonroja intensamente

- Sí – contenta por el cumplido se pone de pie y sale de la oficina tarareando una canción, se esmeraría en llenarle la casa de hermosas flores al novio de su jefe. Trowa ansiaba terminar pronto su trabajo para poder volver a la oficina central en la ciudad donde vivía Duo porque se moría por verlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos, por lo pronto debía conformarse con oír su voz, por eso decide llamarle en ese momento, se gira nuevamente con la silla y toma el teléfono marcándole a su novio pero aunque el teléfono sonaba insistentemente él no logra oírlo por culpa del volumen de la televisión

- Que raro – extrañado de que no le conteste, Trowa cuelga el teléfono, Duo no salía mucho de casa gracias al trabajo que tenía como escritor... – Intentaré más tarde –

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Llevaba 2 horas con la televisión a todo volumen y ya le estaba desesperando así que mejor le baja y apaga el aparato volteando a ver hacia la puerta

- Duo, eres demasiado gentil – se dice así mismo sonriendo ampliamente...

Heero continuaba haciendo el intento por arreglar las plantas de la entrada cuando se abre la puerta, sorprendido de que Duo haya abierto por fin, el intruso se pone de pie pero antes de cualquier otra reacción el trenzado le avienta algo a la cara y vuelve a cerrar la puerta dejándolo afuera. Confuso Heero voltea al suelo y ve que se trata de un sándwich envuelto en una bolsa lo que su esposo le había aventado y acompañado a éste, un jugo de naranja también en bolsa pero de éste se había tirado la mitad

- Peor es nada – comenta después de suspirar, al menos Duo tenía un poco de consideración

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunta el novio de Quatre al verlo salir de la cama para ponerse su ropa, el rubio voltea y le sonríe

- A encarar a Duo, seguro tiene miles de gritos para repartir – comenta con flojera pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía de hacerlo

- Suerte – revolviéndose entre las sábanas el novio de Quatre sonríe divertido, le gustaría ver la cara de Duo al gritarle al rubio pero no quería recibir rebanada del pastel

- Regreso pronto para que continuemos – Quatre se acerca a la cama cuando termina de vestirse para despedirse de su novio el cual se sienta en la cama con la sábana hasta la cintura y se besan sensualmente

- Me encantas – dice con voz baja a su novio mientras hace una pausa y el rubio sonríe contento

- Tú más Wufei – responde mordiendo suavemente los labios de su novio y continúan con el beso de forma apasionada

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya se estaba hartando de estar afuera como el perro de la casa, además de que ese sándwich no había sido suficiente para calmar su hambre además de que el sol estaba dando de frente a la casa y le estaba quemando. Estaba molesto pero entendía perfectamente como se podía estar sintiendo su esposo con la pequeña broma, entendía el enojo pero aún así le parecía ya suficiente castigo. Un auto se detiene frente a la casa de Duo, el intruso enseguida le observa y se pone de pie, seguro se trataba del novio del trenzado pero él estaba listo para enfrentarlo. Un lindo chico de rubia cabellera baja del auto y camina hacia la puerta mirando curioso al hombre en ropa interior que estaba afuera de la casa, ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos, a Quatre le resulta familiar ese chico de ojos azules pero a diferencia de él, Heero no recuerda al rubio

- Duo es "mí" esposo – sentencia Heero fríamente y con dureza, Quatre se sorprende pero enseguida sonríe amable y ampliamente, el intruso se sorprende por esa actitud, ese no parecía ser el famoso novio

- Tú debes ser Heero Yuy – comenta contento al llegar hacia él... – Yo soy Quatre Raberba Winner, amigo de Duo y también soy quien los casó – finaliza estirando su mano hacia el esposo del trenzado, Heero le corresponde el saludo

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – inquiere al soltar la mano del rubio

- ¿Pues cómo va a ser? Realmente no recuerdo mucho de esa noche pero cuando estuve sobrio vi el acta de matrimonio – responde riendo después completamente divertido, sobre todo al ver que ese chico estaba afuera de la casa con poca ropa, conocía a Duo y no le sorprendía ver al pobre muchacho en esa situación...

Dentro de la casa Duo escucha voces afuera y se asoma por la ventana viendo a los dos chicos conversando, enseguida reacciona y se acerca a la puerta abriéndola

- Hola – saluda Quatre emitiendo una amplia sonrisa pero Duo sin responderle sale de la cada y toma a su amigo de la mano jalándolo hacia él, Heero intenta aprovechar para entrar a la casa pero Duo le cierra la puerta en la cara colocándole el seguro y una llave

- ¡A ti te quería ver! – como se lo esperaba, el rubio recibe un grito de parte de su amigo, obviamente le esperaban muchos más pero estaba preparado

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En la mansión Peacecraft, Relena y su hermano Milliardo conversaban tranquilamente mientras que Lucrezia, esposa del mayor de los hermanos preparaba té

- Y... ¿cuándo regresa Trowa? – pregunta la chica a su hermano cuando hay una laguna en la conversación y aparentando no estar tan interesada

- No lo sé, sabes que él es muy impredecible ¿se te ofrece algo? – inquiere Milliardo, ella no puede evitar sonrojarse y bajar la mirada, su hermano la mira fijamente y suspira enojado... – Él está con Duo, déjalo por la paz – ofendida por las palabras la chica se pone de pie y lo mira enojada

- Hermano, no te metas en mis asuntos – reclama llevándose una mano al pecho y la otra la empuña al costado de su cuerpo

- Lo digo por tu bien, desde que son pequeños él te ha ignorado, búscate a otro – aconseja seriamente pero eso la hace enojar más

- ¡No! Trowa es mío, Duo se le metió por los ojos, seguro que está confundido pero ese novio suyo estoy segura que lo engaña! – repone con furia dando un paso al frente, Milliardo la mira fijamente y con enojo, su hermana era una caprichosa

- Basta Relena, no digas cosas sin fundamente – regaña firmemente

- ¡Lo tengo! Lo vi con un chico muy atractivo el día de la fiesta, los dos salieron de la mansión acompañados de Wufei y de ese novio corriente que tiene – explica con tono alto y enojado, lo que decía la chica sonaba sincero pero su hermano no quería meterse en asuntos ajenos a él

- Hermana, cálmate por favor, si quieres te concierto una cita con mi amigo Treize, es amable y de buena familia, sabes que Papá siempre quiso ese compromiso – propone el mayor de los Peacecraft pero eso solo provoca que su hermana explote por completo, en ese momento sale Noin de la cocina y se dirige hacia la sala con el té

- ¡De ninguna manera, él no me gusta además de que Dorothy está enamorada de él! Qué no te importan mis sentimientos? – indignada por completo Relena se da media vuelta para marcharse topándose con su cuñada a quien le tira la charola con la vajilla

- ¡Relena vuelve aquí! – Enojado Milliardo se pone de pie pero su hermana se termina de marchar a paso rápido sin haber pedido disculpas a Noin quien se agacha para juntar todo sin hacer comentarios, su esposo se acerca y se pone de cuclillas para ayudarle... – Perdónala por favor, desde que nuestros padres fallecieron no sé como educarla – comenta triste y apenado, Lucrezia no dice nada, solo termina de juntar y se levanta, Milliardo también lo hace

- Cariño, no es tu culpa ni la ausencia de tus padres, Relena no entiende de límites, es todo – complementa seria y también enojada pero sin aparentarlo, la mujer se retira dejando a su esposo preocupado, su hermana se estaba extralimitando

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de haberle gritado como loco frases como "En que diablos estabas pensando?" "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?" "Creí que éramos amigos" "¿Y Trowa qué? no pienso dejarlo" "Y quién demonios es éste tipo?" "Ya no podré confiar nunca en ti" y otras más, por fin Duo da un respiro y pide a Quatre sus explicaciones, el rubio tenía los oídos entumidos pero suspira aliviado al dejar de oír tantos gritos. Duo por fin se calma completamente y se deja caer sentado en el sillón para escuchar a su amigo mientras Heero estaba pegado a la puerta tratando de oír la conversación

- La verdad es que... – Quatre se pone muy serio y mira a Duo fijamente a los ojos, el trenzado también le mira con semblante serio esperando la mejor explicación y preparado para todo... – No me acuerdo – sonriendo con cara de tonto Quatre se lleva una mano a la nuca y se rasca comenzando a reír con nerviosismo, Duo cae al suelo al escuchar las palabras de su amigo levantándose enseguida y se acerca al rubio para comenzar a ahorcarlo... – Du... o... gh -

- ¡¡Pedazo de...!! – (Censurado)...

... Después de casi matar a su amigo Duo se calma y toma varios vasos de agua para enfriarse un poco mientras Quatre jala todo el aire posible con desesperación, su rostro estaba aún morado

- Duo... por favor perdóname – suplica Quatre cuando recupera el aire y su rostro vuelve a la normalidad, Duo regresa a la sala y mira con enojo a su amigo, al rubio se le ponen sus ojos brillosos y pone su cara más tierna – Por fis – Duo lo sigue mirando con rudeza por un tiempo pero después suspira cansado y se sonroja ligeramente sentándose otra vez en el sillón frente a donde estaba Quatre

- Te aprovechas, nunca digo no cuando pones esa cara – el rubio logra su objetivo y sonríe con amplitud

- Gracias amiguito -

- No eres muy confiable ¿cierto? – Quatre se pone de pie y se acerca a Duo colocándose de cuclillas frente a él apoyando las manos en las rodillas del trenzado

- Solo un poco, pero cuenta conmigo para llevar a cabo el divorcio – confiesa el rubio volviendo a sonreír creyendo que Duo se alegrará pero eso no sucede

- ¿Cómo que divorcio? Nos casamos alcoholizados, ninguno de los 2 era consciente – molesto Duo se pone de pie y Quatre hace lo mismo

- Si dices eso perderé mi trabajo, hasta me pueden quitar el registro – dice el rubio preocupado, Duo se sorprende porque no había pensado en eso

- ¿Entonces que hacemos? Quiero una maldita anulación! – vuelve a gritar molesto volviéndose a calentar el ambiente

- Para anular el matrimonio necesitas 3 de estas razones: 1) Comprobar que Heero carece de sus facultades mentales, 2) Que Heero haya mentido acerca de su personalidad y 3) Que haya incapacidad para mantener el matrimonio () . Por eso te digo que lo mejor es el divorcio – explica detenidamente pero Duo sigue testarudo con la anulación

- Pues no sé como le vas hacer, ese sujeto está empecinado en que somos esposos ¿crees que me dará el divorcio? – explotando por completo Duo se cruza de brazos y patea con fuerza uno de los sillones, tanto él como Quatre se quedan callados mientras tanto Heero que había escuchado todo, se aleja un poco de la puerta cuando hay silencio

- Así es amor, no te daré el divorcio – con seriedad Heero se voltea hacia el sol y aunque se muestra normal comienza a reír en sus adentros, no dejaría a Duo jamás, así tuviera que enfrentar a su novio o a quien sea

Continuará...

() No recuerdo mucho acerca de Derecho Civil pero si mi mente no me falla en la Legislación Mexicana estos son algunos casos en que se puede pedir una anulación, en el caso del punto 3 se refiere en gran parte a la descendencia, se puede pedir anulación cuando alguno de los cónyuges sea incapaz de procrear, pero como en éste caso ninguno puede pues deje el punto muy abierto a cualquier interpretación

**NA: **Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, es un poco más grande que los anteriores, tal vez haga capítulos más grandes más adelante conforme aparezcan más personajes pero no prometo que sean demasiado amplios. En cuanto a Trowa no regresará pronto a la ciudad así que aún hay tiempo para que Heero y Duo se conozcan más, bueno, espero como siempre sus comentarios, gracias por dejarlos


	5. V

**¿Felizmente Casados? **

**por Noriko Ukai**

_Serie: Gundam Wing_

_Género: Shone ai_

_Disclaimer. Lo de siempre, ya saben que GW desgraciadamente no me pertenece jeje_

Habían pasado toda la mañana dándole vueltas al asunto pero no llegan a ninguna conclusión, lo mejor seguía siendo el divorcio, por donde lo vieran no podría conseguir una anulación. Ya eran las 2 de la tarde y mientras Duo cocinaba, Quatre seguía pensando en algo que les pudiera ayudar y Heero seguía afuera sentado junto a la puerta con los rayos del sol directamente sobre él, casi estaba insolado, si no fuera por el agua que bebía de la manguera no habría resistido

- Oye Duo ¿y si volvemos loco a Heero? – propone Quatre, el trenzado enarca ambas cejas y mira extraño a su amigo

- Cada vez se te ocurren cosas más tontas – dice resignado, el rubio vuelve a perder la esperanza y se concentra nuevamente en alguna otra solución.

Heero se da por vencido y se quita la sábana de encima de su cuerpo y la extiende sobre el pasto, al menos si dormía olvidaría que estaba en esa situación, pero cuando se dispone a dormir, un camión se estaciona afuera de la casa atrás del auto de Quatre, el intruso se pone de pie mirando curioso el camión, en ese momento dos sujetos bajan y se dirigen a la parte trasera para abrir las portezuelas de par en par, Heero camina un poco hacia ese camión y mira sorprendido como esos sujetos sacan de ahí dos grandes arreglos florales y se dirigen a la casa, ambos miran a Heero y lo ignoran, seguro era un loco. Uno de ellos toca el timbre y Duo creyendo que se trata de su esposo se acerca a la puerta

- ¡Ya te dije que te largarás! – grita molesto, los repartidores voltean a verse

- Traemos un encargo – dice uno de ellos, la cara del trenzado cambia por completo y enseguida abre llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver dos grandes arreglos de hermosas flores, algunas bastante exóticas, los sujetos entran y dejan los arreglos en la sala y salen de la casa para ir al camión y sacar dos arreglos más, Quatre también se sorprende al igual que Heero y el mismo Duo. Después de algunos viajes los repartidores dejan el último arreglo, en total habían sido 16, la casa estaba hermosamente arreglada, el trenzado firma de recibido y enseguida cierra la puerta antes de que Heero se quiera pasar de listo, Quatre admiraba el detalle y olía algunas flores mientras que Duo buscaba alguna tarjeta. Afuera Heero observaba la puerta fijamente y frunce las cejas con enojo, seguro eran de parte del susodicho novio, y seguro que se trataba de un rico ridículo, pretencioso y con el ego del tamaño del mundo.

- ¡Son hermosas! – exclama Duo contento admirando y oliendo todos los arreglos mientras seguía buscando una tarjeta aunque sabía perfectamente quien se las enviaba

- Sí, preciosos... – Quatre también estaba maravillado con las flores pero su mirada se mostraba un poco apagada, Duo por fin encuentra la tarjeta y emocionado la desdobla

- Cuento las horas que me faltan para poder estar nuevamente a tu lado y poder abrazarte, besarte y volver a sentirte mío, te amo, no lo olvides – lee Duo en voz alta, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y sonríe tiernamente besando después la tarjeta... – Yo también, yo también – emocionado Duo abraza la tarjeta y continúa oliendo las flores, Quatre lo observa fijamente y suspira, después sonríe, Duo estaba muy contento, le encantaban los detalles de su novio aunque realmente había sido Hilde quien había escogido los arreglos y había escrito la dedicatoria, Trowa no era muy expresivo pero estaba lleno de buenas intenciones

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Trowa regresa a la empresa después de haber salido a comer, Hilde le informa que las flores ya fueron recibidas y él se apresura a entrar a la oficina para llamar a su novio quien comía en silencio con Quatre, de pronto el teléfono suena y contento Duo se levanta, tenía el presentimiento de que sería su novio por lo que llega rápido al teléfono

- ¡Muchas gracias amor! – muy contento Duo comienza a enrollar el cordón del teléfono con su dedo índice

- Te gustaron ¿verdad? -

- Sí, son hermosas y la dedicatoria es preciosa – Duo sonreía completamente sonrojado, su novio era muy romántico, pero Trowa al oír esa palabras sonríe pensando que Hilde es realmente una excelente asistente, siempre que necesitaba de algo ella estaba ahí, reservaba en los mejores restaurantes románticos no importando de que ciudad se tratase, conseguía entradas para las mejores obras de teatro o funciones de Ópera, conocía ampliamente sobre detalles que lograban poner a Duo muy contento, él no era muy bueno con esas cosas, de lo único que se encargaba él era de los regalos de cumpleaños y otros días festivos, claro que a veces también requería ayuda de la chica

- ¿Sabes? en pocos días estaré de regreso, te prometo que recuperaremos el tiempo perdido – dice Trowa emocionado aunque sus facciones no eran muy expresivas

- ¿En serio? Que felicidad! – emocionado también, Duo da un salto, había olvidado por completo "su problemita", Quatre miraba atento a su amigo y sin terminar de comer se pone de pie, se dirige a la cocina y guarda algo de comida en un traste de plástico, después se acerca a Duo

- Ya me voy – dice con seriedad

- ¿Eh? Tan pronto? – pregunta despegándose un poco el teléfono

- Si, hasta luego – dice finalmente y se retira, Duo lo mira algo preocupado, su amigo estaba muy serio

- ¿Quién era? – cuestiona Trowa al oír la otra voz

- Quatre, acaba de irse – responde observando fijamente la puerta

- Ah – expresa con indiferencia... - ¿Y qué has hecho sin mí? – inquiere bastante curioso, no quería creer en las palabras de su prima pero había sentido la necesidad de preguntar

- ¿Yo?... no, nada... solo aquí – contesta nervioso y riendo después, Trowa se queda callado y se pone serio, Duo lo nota y se preocupa... – Te amo Trowa – dice rápidamente antes de que su novio piense cosas raras, aquellas palabras tranquilizan a Trowa, por segundos las palabras de Relena le habían hecho pensar estupideces, pero ahora se sentía tonto, el trenzado lo amaba, de eso podía estar seguro por un buen tiempo...

Al salir Quatre de la casa de Duo se acerca a Heero y le da el traste con la comida

- Duo quiere el divorcio ¿se lo vas a dar? – pregunta serio, Heero lo mira a los ojos y niega con la cabeza, Quatre no dice más y se aleja hacia su auto, enseguida se marcha y mientras maneja agarra su celular y marca a su novio

- ¿Diga? – contesta Wufei al primer timbre

- Lo siento amor, se me hizo tarde ¿ésta noche trabajas? -

- No ¿quieres que nos veamos? – pregunta con un poco de desinterés, había esperado a su chico acostado por tres horas en la cama y él no había regresado

- Sí, voy a tu departamento en la noche – responde también con desinterés, Wufei no dice más y ambos cuelgan, Quatre avienta el teléfono al asiento del copiloto y suspira pasando su mano derecha por su cabello y dejándola después caer pesadamente sobre el volante

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El cielo comenzaba a cubrirse de nubes grises, eran ya las 6 de la tarde, había colgado la llamada con Trowa a las 4:30 y ahora miraba una película de comedia, se reía a carcajadas sin importarle que algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, Heero nuevamente se cubre con la sábana, el trenzado comía palomitas y tomaba refresco, de pronto comienzan a caer algunos truenos y las nubes grises ahora eran negras y comienza pronto una lluvia fuerte, Heero se acerca a la puerta y la toca con fuerza

- ¡Ábreme! – pide con voz fuerte, Duo voltea hacia la puerta y se encoge de hombros, continúa comiendo palomitas y vuelve a ver su película... - ¡Por favor, hace frío! – suplica golpeando la puerta, Duo se pone de pie y apaga el DVD y la televisión, como si nada entra a su habitación acostándose sobre la cama observando el foco del techo, se lleva un brazo a la frente y cierra los ojos, de pronto el recuerdo de la otra noche llega a su mente y se sienta rápidamente, su corazón se agita enseguida

- Ese idiota, después de su atrevimiento ¿cree que le abriré? – enojado se vuelve a acostar y se gira para quedar sobre su costado derecho, nuevamente cierra los ojos y con dos dedos de su mano derecha se toca los labios, enseguida abre sus ojos sorprendido... – No, no le abriré... pero... ¡demonios! – sin darle más vueltas Duo se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada, al abrirla no ve a nadie, llovía muy fuerte pero él preocupado decide salir un poco para ver donde se había metido el intruso pero tropieza con algo y casi cae, Duo voltea a ver sus pies y ve a Heero cerca de ellos, estaba acostado y parecía inconsciente... - ¡¡Heerooo!! -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Algunas horas después de su escenita Relena sale de su habitación y se dirige al comedor, todas las noches los Peacecraft cenaban a las 8, en ésta ocasión había invitados a cenar, en la mansión vivían Milliardo, su esposa Lucrezia, Relena, la Señora Darlian, madrastra de Relena; y Dorothy. Mientras que los demás familiares vivían en otras casas o departamentos, aunque en la mansión tenían sus respectivos cuartos para cuando se quedaran de visita, esa noche estaban de invitados: Wufei Chang Peacecraft y su novio Quatre quienes habían sido invitados de imprevisto por la esposa de Milliardo quien había insistido en que se presentaran a cenar, Milliardo estaba molesto con Wufei desde que éste había salido de la Mansión para vivir por su cuenta, pero sobre todo por el trabajo que tenía; Treize Kushrenada, mejor amigo de Milliardo desde que eran unos niños; Catherine Peacecraft Barton, hermana de Trowa, una alegre pintora que vivía viajando y que rara vez se encontraba en la ciudad; y por último Lady Une Peacecraft que al igual que Milliardo era una de las cabezas de familia después del abuelo de todos ellos, mejor amiga de Noin y que también estaba enamorada de Treize al igual que Dorothy

- Hola familia – saluda Relena amablemente a todos sonriendo hipócritamente, Wufei enseguida se pone de pie y se acerca a ella tomándole la mano la cual besa, Relena sonríe y mira a Quatre de forma altanera pero él le voltea la cara

- Cuanto tiempo prima – Wufei sonríe y suelta lentamente la mano de la chica y la acompaña a su asiento, Relena siempre ocupaba el lugar a un lado de Dorothy, ellas se llevaban muy bien, Wufei abre la silla a su prima

- Siempre tan galante – dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nadie hace ningún comentario o gesto, Wufei regresa a su lugar e intenta agarrarle la mano a Quatre pero él se la arrebata, todos permanecen callados... - Y ahora ¿por qué se reunió la familia feliz? – cuestiona sarcásticamente y Dorothy ríe por lo bajo por el comentario de su prima mientras que Milliardo la mira ásperamente

- Yo los llamé, hace tiempo que no cenamos en familia – responde Noin mirando al frente evitándose mirar a la chica, Relena tuerce la boca y mira hacia Quatre

- ¿Y éste qué? – refiriéndose a Quatre... - Además falta Trowa – contesta tajante y voltea a ver a Dorothy quien la apoya con una sonrisa, Quatre aprieta el puño de su mano izquierda sobre su rodilla, Wufei le agarra la mano por debajo de la mesa y voltea a verle

- No le hagas caso – susurra casi a su oído, Quatre entiende lo que le dice Wufei pero enojado le arrebata la mano

- Disculpe usted señorita Relena ¿mi presencia es también inútil? – se escucha la voz de Treize, la chica voltea a verle sonrojada

- No joven Treize, usted es como de la familia, Quatre es quien sobra – contesta con una sonrisa, Dorothy afirma con su cabeza y observa a Treize con mirada lasciva, igual que antes nadie hace ningún comentario, molesto Quatre se pone de pie y sin decir nada sale del comedor poniéndose el ambiente muy tenso... – Uy, que modales – Relena comienza a reír divertida y Dorothy le acompaña mientras que todos se ponen aún más serios pero sin hacer comentarios, estaban en desacuerdo de lo que hacía Relena pero no querían meterse en problemas personales, después de todo solían aparentar ser una familia unida

- Disculpen – Wufei se pone de pie y hace una reverencia antes de salir del comedor

- Relena ¿no sabes callarte? – regaña Milliardo pero ella lo ignora volteando los ojos hacia arriba y volteando después hacia Dorothy y comienzan a platicar, Lucrezia estira su mano hacia la campanilla que estaba en la mesa y llama a la servidumbre para que sirvan la cena

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wufei alcanza a Quatre cuando intenta salir de la mansión y lo agarra de la mano, el rubio voltea muy enojado y con los ojos vidriosos - ¡Suéltame! – molesto el rubio arrebata la mano a su novio

- Sabes que Relena es una niña tonta – le dice con fastidio

- Sí, pero tú nunca me defiendes y ella me humilla cuando puede – contesta molesto y triste

- Quatre... – Wufei intenta acercarse a su novio pero él se retira un paso atrás

- Solo porque mi posición social no es como la de ustedes – indignado el rubio se cruza de brazos y aprieta los labios evitando llorar, anteriormente su familia era una de las más reconocidas social y económicamente pero por culpa de una mala inversión en la Bolsa habían quedado en la bancarrota total

- Lo sé, así son de tontos – dice Wufei con tristeza e intenta acercarse a Quatre pero él lo rechaza nuevamente

- Déjame, regresa con tu familia de ricos – dice con enojo, el comentario no le agrada nada a su novio

- Que actitud ¿eh? – expresa enojado mirándolo ofendido

- ¿La mía? Anda, ve con tu prima, se que la prefieres – comenta con sarcasmo, Wufei se molesta y lo agarra otra vez de la mano

- No digas eso -

- ¿Crees que no sé que tuvieron sus amoríos? – Wufei se sorprende de las palabras y Quatre lo mira duramente arrebatándole la mano con enojo

- Maldita sea Quatre, teníamos 14 años ¿No me digas que estas celoso? -

- Pues sí, lo estoy... siempre la tratas muy bien – en lugar de enojarse Wufei sonríe y se acerca a Quatre quien le había volteado la cara a su novio

- Quatre... – Wufei se acerca más y abraza al rubio por la cintura intentando buscar sus labios pero él lo evita y coloca sus manos en los hombros para alejarlo pero él insiste

- Déjame Wufei - pide con fastidio moviendo su cabeza para no ser encontrado por sus labios

- No, me encanta que te enojas – Wufei sonríe ampliamente y atrae el cuerpo de Quatre más al suyo, el rubio voltea por fin y besa la comisura de los labios de Wufei que cierra los ojos y Quatre le besa la barbilla subiendo los labios hasta tocar los suyos al mismo tiempo que se cuelga del cuello de su novio para profundizar el beso y poco a poco también cierra sus ojos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando Heero abre sus ojos lo primero que ve es a Duo a un lado de él, su rostro mostraba preocupación pero al ver que el intruso había despertado muestra una cara de alivio y una sonrisa amplia

- Creí que morirías – dice mientras retira el paño mojado que había puesto en la frente de su esposo, enseguida Heero intenta sentarse pero Duo se lo impide colocando una mano sobre su pecho para acostarlo nuevamente en el sillón... – No te precipites, aún tienes fiebre – Duo sonríe a su esposo y sumerge el paño en el cazo con agua que tenía a un lado suyo sobre una silla, Heero suspira y mira su propio cuerpo, se encontraba vestido con un pants y encima portaba una sábana hasta la cintura, el intruso se sonroja un poco y voltea a ver a Duo, el trenzado también se había sonrojado pero sin decir nada coloca el paño nuevamente en la frente después de haberlo exprimido... – Prepararé té – Duo se levanta de la silla pero antes de dar un paso Heero le sujeta la mano y lo detiene

- Lo siento – Los ojos azules se posan firmemente sobre los violetas haciéndolo sonrojar más... – No debí besarte – Heero desvía su mirada y entrecierra los ojos, realmente no lamentaba haberlo besado pero sabía que Duo quería escuchar una disculpa

- Perdonado – Duo sonríe ampliamente y Heero otra vez voltea a verlo soltándole la mano... – Pero si lo haces de nuevo te dejaré morir – sentencia con burla sonriéndole de nuevo a su esposo y se marcha a la cocina para preparar el té. El trenzado regresa a la sala con dos tazas de té y se sienta nuevamente en la silla que había puesto frente al sillón, Heero se quita el trapo de la cabeza y se sienta para poder agarrar la taza... - ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta con preocupación, se sentía culpable por la fiebre de Heero

- Bien – responde después de beber un poco de té, Duo sonríe por la respuesta

- Me alegro – sonríe tiernamente haciendo sonrojar al intruso que enseguida desvía su mirada hacia la taza, los dos se quedan callados por unos momentos, Heero levanta otra vez la mirada y pone atención a los arreglos florales que adornaban la casa

- ¿Cómo es él? – inquiere con seriedad volteando a ver a Duo quien se sorprende tras escuchar la pregunta, ahora él es quien se sonroja y desvía su mirada hacia la taza

- Él es una gran persona, es lindo conmigo, bastante guapo, inteligente, trabajador, detallista, es como si fuera perfecto – responde bastante contento observando su reflejo en el contenido de la taza, la imagen de Trowa se formaba en su mente mientras que Heero observaba atentamente al trenzado, antes solo tenía de él la imagen de un chico escandaloso e histérico pero ahora veía éste otro lado de él, le agradaba pero detestaba la forma en que se expresaba de su novio, se notaba que estaba realmente enamorado

- Yo creí... – Duo levanta su mirada y observa a Heero quien también le miraba... – Que se trataba de un riquillo pedante e inútil – culmina usando un tono de voz molesto y Duo enseguida muestra cara de indignación

- ¡Para nada! Trowa es un hombre admirable, en su familia hay mucha gente despreciable pero él es todo lo contrario – defiende poniéndose de pie usando una determinación que hace a Heero sorprenderse... – Trowa es el hombre que amo y con quien quiero casarme, por eso... por eso debes darme el divorcio – termina bajando el tono de su voz y desviando su mirada hacia la derecha, Heero frunce las cejas y bebe un poco más de té

- No te pienso dar el divorcio – dice secamente, Duo voltea rápidamente hacia él frunciendo también las cejas

- ¡Hubiera dejado que te murieras! – grita enfadado aventando su taza de té con fuerza hacia su lado derecho y sin más se da media vuelta y se va a su habitación cerrando con furia la puerta, Duo se recarga en la puerta y se deja caer al suelo doblando las piernas y agarrándose las rodillas... - ¿Qué voy hacer? – preocupado Duo recarga su frente en sus rodillas y comienza a llorar, si Heero no le daba el divorcio cuando Trowa regresara seguro iba a terminar con él y eso era lo que menos quería. Heero voltea hacia la puerta cuando escucha los sollozos de Duo y bebe otra vez de su té

- Gritarás y llorarás, pero yo no voy a renunciar a ti... porque realmente me gustas – una media sonrisa aparece en los labios de Heero y bebe el último sorbo de té en la taza, la idea del esposo le estaba agradando bastante

Continuará...

**NA: **¡Hola! esta vez no me tarde con la actualización, que felicidad, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Por cierto, no pretendo hacer de ésta historia la típica de la familia disfuncional al estilo The Soprano jajaja, pero pues es parte de la trama ya que quise darle un poco más de dificultad a la historia para no recaer solamente en el asunto del matrimonio de Heero y Duo, espero que no haya muchas quejas al respecto jejeje, en fin, muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, nunca pienso que me sale bien pero al recibir sus comentarios que me dicen lo contrario me sorprendo pero también me alegro, son tods un amor, muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo


	6. VI

¿Felizmente Casados? 

por Noriko Ukai

Serie: Gundam Wing

Género: Shone ai

Disclaimer. Lo de siempre, ya saben que GW desgraciadamente no me pertenece jeje

Cuando la mañana llega nuevamente Duo despierta encontrándose dormido en el suelo a un lado de la puerta de su habitación, la noche anterior se había quedado dormido ahí sin darse cuenta, sentía dolor en los ojos porque había estado llorando, pensando en lo que sucedería cuando Trowa se enterara de todo, había sido incapaz de decírselo por teléfono y si lo hacía seguramente su novio lo iba a dejar, la sola idea e aterraba, tenían casi 2 años de novios, lo amaba y se sentía muy bien a su lado

- Necesito encontrar una solución – piensa Duo mientras se pone de pie, después hace estiramientos y un par de flexiones, sentía el cuerpo torcido, después entra al baño y se acomoda la trenza para después salir de la habitación, al hacerlo ve toda la sala acomodada y ningún rastro de su supuesto esposo. No creyendo que aquello estuviera pasando, Duo busca por toda la casa la cual era de un solo piso y efectivamente su esposo no daba señales de vida

- ¡Si, viva... se fue! – muy feliz comienza a dar de saltos sintiéndose por fin libre, seguro ese tal Heero había comprendido la situación y se había marchado de una vez por todas, no podía describir tanta felicidad, pero cuando estaba a punto de cantar una alegre canción, la puerta de entrada de la casa se abre y por ella entra Heero vistiendo ropa nueva y cargando tres bolsas de plástico en su mano izquierda y abrazando una de papel café con su brazo derecho, la cara de Duo cambia y su sonrisa se desvanece por completo, su esposo llega hasta la mesa del comedor y deja ahí todas las bolsas, el trenzado solo lo seguía con la mirada, estaba completamente sin habla

- Hola – saluda Heero con tranquilidad

- ¡Noooo! – el grito de Duo hace que los perros del vecindario comiencen a ladrar y el intruso solo se tapa los oídos y poco después Duo se tira al suelo de rodillas llorando como bebe - ¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí? – inconsolable hace berrinche pero el intruso como si nada y muy tranquilo comienza a sacar víveres de la bolsa de papel café colocándolos en la mesa

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sin haberse despedido la anterior noche, Wufei y Quatre se habían marchado de la mansión para ir al departamento de Wufei, ahora por la mañana el primero en levantarse era Quatre, mientras su novio aún dormía plácidamente bajo las cálidas sábanas de la cama, el rubio se sienta sobre ésta y se destapa dejando mostrar su cuerpo desnudo, después se pone de pie y camina hacia la ropa interior para colocársela y entrar al baño para lavarse la cara mirándose después al espejo suspirando profundamente

- Si tan solo Duo se quedara con Heero todo resultaría más fácil... aunque... – Quatre se retira del espejo y camina hacia la puerta quedándose ahí parado observando hacia la cama, se cruza de brazos y sonríe

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sin ánimos siquiera de pelear, Duo se sienta en el comedor observando como su esposo guardaba los víveres comprados en la alacena, Heero estaba en el silencio total, ya se sentía completamente aliviado aunque para su esposo seguía siendo el mismo enfermo

- ¿Te preparo el desayuno? – pregunta refiriéndose a Duo pero él lo ignora volteándole la cara, el intruso continúa guardando lo comprado.. - ¿Qué se te antoja? – nuevamente en trenzado vuelve a ignorarlo, estaba bastante molesto y no quería comenzar a hablar porque sabía que terminaría gritándole.. – Huevos revueltos – se contesta solo, después saca la casuela donde cocinaría; Duo vuelve a mirarlo cuando comienza a preparar el desayuno, su supuesto esposo había llegado con una bolsas y sentía mucha curiosidad pero no tenía ganas de gritar.. - ¿Sabes? saque un duplicado de tus llaves – comenta despreocupado revolviendo en la sartén los huevos que había quebrado, en cambio el trenzado si estaba preocupado, la vena de su frente comenzaba a punzar

- Tranquilo Duo – pensaba mientras apretaba los labios evitándose gritar

- Llamé a correos y pedí que trajeran mi correspondencia aquí mientras hago m cambio de domicilio oficialmente – informa con la misma tranquilidad y despreocupación, pero en cambio Duo se molesta más cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos

- Paciencia Duo – se dice así mismo haciendo énfasis en la palabra paciencia, la cual muy pocas veces utilizaba

- Ah! Y tu vecina de enseguida nos invito a cenar, le conté que éramos recién casados – comenta con indiferencia y apaga la estufa, la flama se extingue junto con la paciencia de Duo quien se pone de pie, su vena punzaba más fuerte cada vez

- ¿Quién te crees que eres maldito parásito?!!!! Te quiero fuera de mi casa, te quiero lejos de mi vida!! Laaargoooo!!!!! – estalla fieramente lanzando el mejor de sus gritos, su respiración estaba muy agitada y sus ojos emanaban fuego, estaba muy furioso y sin embargo Heero solo lo miraba fijamente

- No – es su respuesta, clara y contundente, no estaba dispuesto a irse

- Esto... no puede estar pasándome – se lamente Duo volviéndose a sentar recargando su cabeza sobre la mesa, comenzaba a comprender que nada ganaba con gritar, Heero no iba a marcharse por su cuenta

- Buen provecho – Duo levanta la cabeza cuando oye a Heero y ve frente a él un plato con huevos revueltos y un vaso con jugo de toronja, en la silla de al lado se sienta Heero sirviéndose lo mismo que había servido al trenzado – Se va a enfriar – el intruso comienza a comer en total paz derrochando tranquilidad, Duo lo mira fijamente y suspira con resignación acercándose el plato y el vaso, Heero lo mira de reojo con gran satisfacción al ver que su esposo comienza a comer

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Buenos días familia – saluda Relena a los presentes en la mesa, la chica aún estudiaba pero recibía clases particulares junto con Dorothy en la mansión

- Buenos días – saluda su prima con una gran sonrisa, en cambio Noin, Milliardo y Lady permanecen serios, la noche anterior había sido un total fracaso

- Vaya ¿quién se murió? – pregunta con sarcasmo al ver las caras de todos

- Murió el sentido del humor – responde Dorothy con todo irónico y después echa a reír, Relena también lo hace, Milliardo que tenía la mirada baja la levanta y mira duramente a ambas chicas

- Quiero que se disculpen con Quatre – pide en tono amable, con la sola mención ambas chicas ponen gesto de asco

- Guácala – dice Relena con fastidio

- Ese que no vuelva a poner un pie en ésta casa – le secunda la rubia persignándose, Milliardo se molesta aún más

- No me agrada que Trowa y Wufei sostengan amoríos homosexuales pero debemos aceptarles, Duo y Quatre son buenas personas – dice el mayor de los Peacecraft a las chicas

- Pues no quiero – Dorothy se cruza de brazos y hace un gesto de puchero

- Yo tampoco – Relena se pone de pie sin haber tocado sus alimentos – Es más, ahorita voy a visitar a Duito – la chica se da media vuelta para marcharse

- ¡Relena te prohíbo salir! – sentencia Milliardo con enojo golpeando la mesa con su puño derecho

- Lo siento hermanito, no te obedeceré – contesta con tono altanero molestándolo aún más

- Lucrezia, dile a Peigan que no hay servicio para Relena hasta nuevo aviso – pide con seriedad a su esposa, ella acata enseguida mostrando una sonrisa y se pone de pie, Relena estaba en llanto

- ¡Te odio! – la chica se va corriendo a su habitación quedando en el comedor un silencio incómodo, Lady solo bebía de su taza de café y Dorothy se entristece por el castigo de su prima pero quedándose callada para no hacer enojar más a su primo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al terminar de desayunar Heero recoge los platos de ambos y los lava, Duo no aguanta más la curiosidad y se asoma a las bolsas que su esposo había llevado, Heero lo observa de reojo y se acerca después

- Puedes ver – Duo se sobresalta y voltea hacia atrás, Heero estaba a su espalda cerca de él

- No – contesta cruzándose de brazos tratando de no parecer interesado, el intruso abre una de las bolsas y saca de ella 3 pantalones formales y uno de ejercicios, abre otra y saca de ésta 5 camisas y un par de zapatos, los tenis nuevos los traía puestos, Duo mira la ropa y nota por la tela y la marca que no eran cualquier prenda, Heero abre la última bolsa y saca de ella calcetines y ropa interior, al verlos el rostro de Duo se pone rojo

- Linda ropa – comenta tratando de parecer indiferente cruzándose de brazos, Heero deja la ropa sobre la mesa y mira detenidamente a Duo poniéndolo nervioso - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta indeciso, la mirada de Heero era persistente

- Ayer que me vestiste tú... ¿me lo viste? – pregunta tranquilamente observando a Duo a los ojos, el trenzado se pone más nervioso y rojo, se levanta de la silla dándole la espalda al intruso

- Yo... yo pues... pues sí, lo vi – confiesa y Heero también se pone de pie acercándose un poco más hacia él

- ¿Lo quieres tocar? – pregunta al oído haciéndole subir la temperatura, sorprendido Duo voltea rápidamente con los ojos bien abiertos

- ¡Claro que no! – responde horrorizado y sonrojado hasta los pies, Heero se acerca un poco más y le agarra la mano izquierda poniéndolo aún más nervioso

- Sé que quieres, lo deseas – el corazón de Duo saltaba rápido y fuertemente, Heero se lleva la otra mano a la hebilla del pantalón y lo desabrocha, Duo jala su mano pero el intruso no lo suelta, al contrario, lo jala más hacia él

- No, detente – pide con el rostro como jitomate sintiendo ardor en las orejas y mejillas, con la mano izquierda Heero baja un poco su ropa interior y con la derecha jala más la mano izquierda de Duo hasta la zona descubierta, Duo cierra con fuerza los ojos y voltea la cara hacia un lado, pero cuando su mano toca el cuerpo de Heero no es lo que se imaginaba - ¿Eh? – Duo abre sus ojos y ve su mano sobre la cadera derecha de Heero, el intruso no se había quitado prenda alguna, ni siquiera dejaba a la vista sus atributos masculinos, al descubierto solamente estaba su cadera y sobre la piel del lado derecho un tatuaje en forma de cruz invertida, el cual Duo no había visto antes por distraído. El trenzado mira el tatuaje detenidamente y después levanta la mirada hacia el rostro de Heero

- ¿Un tatuaje? -

- Si ¿qué pensabas? – cuestiona con burla conteniendo una pequeña risa cómplice

- ¡En nada sucio! – responde avergonzado arrebatándole la mano, Heero se abrocha los pantalones y agarra su ropa para llevarla a la habitación, Duo nota la intención y se apresura poniéndose en la puerta para impedir el paso – No señor, si se va a quedar unos días aquí puede poner su ropa en el cuarto de lavado – informa seriamente, Heero lo observa fijamente y niega con la cabeza varias veces

- Viviré aquí para siempre – contesta secamente

- No señor, usted debe de tener casa – reafirma con voz decisiva apretando con fuerza los marcos de madera de la puerta

- No me hables de usted, puedes decirme "mi amor" – comenta sarcásticamente mirando con frialdad a su esposo

- Ni loco – afirma con enojo, ambos se miran rudamente a los ojos pero de pronto el teléfono comienza a sonar pero ninguna se mueve de su lugar

- ¿No contestarás? – pregunta malintencionadamente

- No – responde con decisión, no estaba dispuesto a ceder

- ¿Y si es él? – pregunta con malicia haciendo énfasis en el "EL" y enarcando una ceja, Duo mira hacia el teléfono y aprieta los dientes

- No iré – vuelve a decir armándose de valor para no correr hacia el teléfono

- Entonces contestaré yo – el intruso se da media vuelta para dirigirse al teléfono, Duo lo mira a él y después al teléfono, si se movía de ahí Heero entraba a la habitación pero si no contestaba él y lo hacía el intruso entonces si se trataba de Trowa era probable que su novio se pusiera celoso y se enojara con él, Duo estaba entre la espada y la pared pero se decide y antes de que Heero descuelgue el teléfono llega él rápidamente y lo contesta, entonces Heero aprovecha y corre hacia la habitación para entrar y acomodar su ropa, el trenzado chasque los dedos al verse derrotado y cuando se coloca la bocina en el oído se trataba de un mensaje de operadora indicando que pagara pronto su recibo o le cortarían el servicio, molesto Duo avienta el teléfono al suelo, ésta se la había ganado Heero

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al despertar mira a su alrededor pero no había rastro de su novio, extrañado de eso Wufei se levanta de la cama y se coloca un short que saca de uno de los cajones de su cómoda y sale de la habitación, con la mirada busca algún rastro de Quatre pero sin éxito. Su departamento no era modesto, se trataba del Penthouse de un elegante edificio, era amplio y por eso camina por él para buscar a su novio, al salir de la habitación a su lado izquierdo se encontraba un mueble cantina donde había rastro de que el rubio había bebido algo no hace mucho ya que el vaso que ahí se encontraba con licor de café y leche, aún contenía hielo, frente al pequeño bar estaba la amplia sala y a unos 5 metros al fondo la cocina y el comedor, Wufei entra a la cocina y ahí tampoco se encontraba, cerca de su habitación había otro cuarto donde Wufei hacía sus ejercicios pero tampoco ahí estaba Quatre, así que su último recurso antes de pensar que su novio ya se había marchado, era la terraza, la cual se encontraba hasta el fondo del departamento frente a la puerta de entrada, Wufei se dirige ahí y sin necesidad de abrir la puerta y salir se da cuenta que Quatre se ha ido

- ¿Por qué a veces me da la impresión de que me oculta algo? – no era la primera vez que el rubio hacía los mismo y ya comenzaba a preocuparle, aunque si le preguntaba seguramente Quatre no diría nada

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heero termina de acomodar su ropa nueva y los zapatos en el closet de la habitación de Duo mientras él molesto miraba la televisión, su esposo sale de la habitación y a pesar de que el trenzado lo estaba ignorando, se sienta a su lado y lo observa atentamente, Duo estaba cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido y los cachetes inflados en expresión de niño a quien le han negado una travesura, los ojos cobalto lo miraban con tanta insistencia que Duo los siente sobre él y voltea hacia Heero topándose con una mirada seria pero provocativa, su rostro se tiñe de rojo y su corazón se inquieta, pero su cuerpo se paraliza

- ¿Qué... quieres? – el tum tum de su corazón se acelera cuando Heero se acerca un poco más y le acomoda con su mano un poco de cabello, pasándolo atrás de la oreja

- Hermoso – sus ojos violetas se abren a todo lo que da cuando escucha aquella expresión y asustado se pone de pie rápido

- Si vas a vivir aquí un tiempo abstente de esos comentarios – la mirada asustada y acusadora de Duo divierten mucho a Heero que decide continuar el juego poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Duo que automáticamente retrocede un paso

- Pero de verdad me encanta – dice Heero con seriedad estirando su mano hacia Duo, él la ve venir y le da un manazo con enojo

- Igualado – el rojo de su rostro aún no desaparecía y su corazón aún estaba inquieto

- ¿Por qué? Tu cabello es realmente hermoso – la mirada intensa de Heero y su tono burlón hacen enojar mucho más a Duo

- ¿Creías que eras tú el hermoso? La arrogancia no va contigo – concluye con sarcasmo estirando su mano hacia Duo para tocarle el cabello pero de nuevo recibe un manazo por parte de él

- Vete al diablo – le dice con enojo marchándose a su habitación bastante apenado, por momentos se había sentido halagado pero al saber la verdad se había molestado mucho, además de sentirse avergonzado

- Hermoso – vuelve a afirmar pero refiriéndose a Duo, ese chico escandaloso y loco le comenzaba a gustar bastante y mientras estuviera ahí trataría de enamorarle, aquel iba a ser un pasatiempo muy interesante

Continuará...

**NA: **Hola!!! Cuanto tiempo, gomen nasai, de verdad no esperaba tardar tanto con mis actualizaciones, pero tenía en mente que el primer fic que actualizaría en 2007 sería El Retorno de los Gundam, es por eso que no había actualizado ningún otro fic, pero como ya tengo el capítulo 11 del citado fic pues ya puedo avanzar con mis otras historias. En cuanto a éste capi sé que es muy corto pero esta vez si no tardaré en subir el capítulo 7, ya lo tengo escrito en libreta, solo falta pasarlo a la PC, espero que les haya gustado el 6 (a mí no del todo, sinceramente) bueno, espero sus comentarios, hasta la próxima


	7. VII

¿Felizmente Casados? 

por Noriko Ukai

Serie: Gundam Wing

Género: Shonen ai

Disclaimer. Lo de siempre, ya saben que GW desgraciadamente no me pertenece jeje

- La comida esta lista – informa el intruso a Duo que seguía encerrado en su habitación

- No quiero – responde de mala gana aventando una almohada a la puerta, Heero solo se encoge de hombros y regresa a la cocina, mientras el intruso se sirve de comer el timbre de la casa suena, Heero se dispone a abrir pero Duo sale apurado de la habitación para abrir él, si era Trowa y veía a Heero no sucedería nada bueno

- Escóndete – ordena el trenzado, Heero solo lo mira serio y vuelve a avanzar hacia la puerta para abrir - Que te escondas - reordena en voz baja

- Esta bien – El intruso se da media vuelta y se mete a la cocina escondiéndose tras la barra desayunador, Duo suspira y se acerca a la puerta, la abre y en lugar de ser Trowa se trataba de Sally Po, su editora y vieja amiga

- Sally – la voz decepcionada de Duo ofende a la chica quien se pone las manos en la cintura y entra a la casa sin ser invitada

- ¿Te molesta? Me voy y regreso después – comenta con sarcasmo sonriéndole al chico, Duo cierra la puerta y sonríe

- Perdón pero pensé que serías Trowa – el gesto de Duo y un sonrojo también de su parte hacen sonreír maliciosamente a la castaña

- Pillin – dice con picardía cerrándole un ojo aumentando el sonrojo en Duo

- Es que no nos hemos visto en días – explica apenado juntando sus dedos índices y agachando la mirada

- Ah, eso quiere decir que tienes avanzado el material, tienes tiempo de sobra – deduce con astucia pero Duo niega con la cabeza y levanta la mirada

- Tengo un problemita – comenta con duda haciéndole una seña a la chica con dos dedos... – Problemota, mejor dicho – reafirma extendiendo los brazos sobre su cabeza, Sally lo mira incrédula y antes de poder decir algo, Heero sale de su escondite quedando a la vista de ambos, la castaña lo mira y después mira a Duo sonrojándose por completo

- ¡Tienes un amante! – exclama escandalizada, Duo enseguida reacciona agitando sus brazos

- No no no no, eso no es así – aclara enseguida

- Es verdad – Sally y Duo voltean hacia Heero cuando habla y el intruso camina hacia el trenzado y al estar a su lado le pasa una mano por la espalda sujetándole el hombro para poder atraerlo hacia él en un abrazo cariñoso... – No somos amantes, somos esposos – la impresión era tanta que Sally se va para atrás casi desmayándose, Heero estaba tan serio y convencido pero Duo se enoja y avienta a Heero quitándose así el brazo de encima

- ¡Cállate estúpido! – regaña con enfado mirándolo duramente

- ¿Entonces es cierto? – pregunta confundida, Duo la ayuda a levantarse y mirándola a los ojos suspira

- Si, nos casamos pero es secreto – responde resignado, Sally vuelve a sorprenderse y con la mano intenta echarse aire

- ¿Y Trowa?

- No lo sabe y no lo sabrá ¿ok? – la castaña afirma, Duo sonríe y con la mano indica que se siente, Sally obedece – Es algo que hice sin estar conciente, por eso te suplico discreción -

- Sí... y ¿cómo te llamas guapo? – pregunta a Heero mirándolo sorprendida, que chico tan guapo

- Heero – contesta seriamente

- Lindo nombre... en fin, necesito el segundo capítulo en una semana ¿crees tenerlo Duo? - el trenzado se queda pensando unos momentos

- Sí – responde aún indeciso, Sally se da por bien servida y se pone de pie

- Me retiro, tengo más clientes – comenta avanzando hacia la puerta, Duo la acompaña y al llegar ahí se detienen... – Adiós guapo – se despide de Heero, el intruso solo afirma... – Adiós Duo, cuento contigo – el chico escandaloso también asiente pero sonriendo, Sally se marcha y Duo cierra la puerta observando a Heero con molestia

- Te dije que no salieras – regaña comenzando a avanzar hacia su habitación hasta que Heero lo sujeta del brazo

- Preparé albóndigas – con su mirada dura Duo arrebata su brazo y cruza ambos sobre su pecho

- No tengo hambre – al decirlo un ruido proveniente de su intestino lo pone rojo de la vergüenza

- Ajá – Heero regresa a la cocina a terminar de servirse su comida, después se sienta a la mesa con su plato y comienza, Duo lo observa y en silencio entra también a la cocina, se sirve y va a la mesa, se sienta en la silla a dos lugares de Heero y comienza a comer, los ojos cobalto lo miran y Heero emite media sonrisa de triunfo, cada vez Duo era más flexible y aquello era un punto a su favor

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras tanto en la ciudad donde por el momento se encontraba viviendo Trowa, el novio de Duo termina de firmar unos documentos y pide a Hilde que no le pase ninguna llamada porque va a llamar a Duo, el trenzado se encontraba en el baño cuando el teléfono comienza a sonar, Heero que estaba lavando los trastes lo escucha y voltea a verlo, se veía tentadora la idea de contestarlo pero su esposo le había prohibido recibir llamadas; el teléfono deja de sonar y Heero deja de observarlo pero a los pocos segundos vuelve a sonar, ésta vez Heero deja los trastes y avanza hacia el aparato para contestarlo, Duo alcanza a escuchar el teléfono e intenta apresurarse. Heero levanta la bocina y contesta

- ¿Diga? – la sangre de Trowa baja hasta sus pies cuando escucha tan varonil voz contestar y se queda paralizado - ¿Quién es? – el intruso suponía quien llamaba pero quería confirmar; en ese momento sale Duo del baño con el cinturón abierto y corre al teléfono arrebatándoselo a su esposo

- ¿Quién es y que hace ahí? – pregunta muy molesto Trowa poniéndose de pie con enfado

- Soy yo Trowa – contesta Duo fingiendo una voz ronca – Tengo gripa – se excusa con preocupación, confundido Trowa se tranquiliza

- Perdóname – pide preocupado y confundido, volviendo a sentarse

- No te preocupes cielo, me gusta que me celes – con voz melosa Duo sonríe y se menea lentamente mientras enrolla con un dedo el cordón del teléfono, Trowa sonríe contento y comienzan una conversación sin importancia, Heero frunce el ceño y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón entra a la habitación de su esposo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El celular de Quatre sonaba pero él al ver que se trataba de Wufei no lo contesta, no quería oírlo en esos momentos, necesitaba pensar y para ello también recordaba algunos momentos de su vida

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hace 2 años y medio...

- Vamos, será divertido, te espero en la estación en media hora – la voz de Wufei al teléfono sonaba muy entusiasta y aunque no tenía ganas de ir a esa tonta fiesta termina por aceptar

- Esta bien, pero no voy solo – responde volteando a ver a su amigo trenzado que sonreía de oreja a oreja

- No importa – responde contento – Te esperamos – Quatre también cuelga el teléfono cuando Wufei lo hace y suspirando resignado voltea hacia Duo

- ¿Listo para conocer a los Peacecraft? – pregunta con fastidio emitiendo una sonrisa sarcástica, Duo asiente varias veces con la cabeza

- Seguro – responde emocionado, no estaba acostumbrado a los lugares lujosos y no conocía a mucha gente de esa clase salvo su amigo Quatre. Ambos chicos salen de la casa de Quatre después de arreglarse un poco y llegan a la estación donde los esperaba Peigan, el chofer de la familia Peacecraft

- ¿Y Wufei? – pregunta confundido Quatre

- Me pidió que viniera por ustedes – responde amable abriéndoles la puerta, ambos suben y en menos de 15 minutos están en la fiesta que ofrecía la familia, Duo se queda rezagado en el jardín viendo las flores y Quatre entra primero a la casona, su vista vaga por el lugar hasta que entre la gente ve la cara de su amigo, parecía como si su amigo lo hubiera visto antes porque él y su primo lo miraban atentos, su mirada aguamarina se pierde en la verdosa, aquel chico ya lo había visto en fotos que Wufei le había mostrado y en persona se veía mucho más guapo, el más alto también lo miraba fijamente, Wufei se inclina hacia su oído y le murmura algo que lo sorprende, Quatre no comprende que pudo haberle dicho pero el rostro del chico alto parecía decepcionado

- ¡Quatre aquí! – grita Wufei mientras agita la mano y el rubio se acerca nervioso – El es Trowa ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él? – pregunta con entusiasmo, Quatre afirma moviendo la cabeza y estira su mano

- Mucho gusto, soy Quatre – dice con amabilidad recibiendo un apretón de manos, ambos se miran fijamente pero Quatre nota que la mirada de Trowa se desvía hacia la puerta y que su mano se afloja soltándole después, confundido Quatre voltea hacia atrás llevándose una sorpresa cuando ve que es Duo quien tenía a Trowa embelesado, el rubio no da crédito a lo que ve y su mirada hacia Duo se endurece, el trenzado nota la presencia de Quatre y va hacia él sonriendo ampliamente y apenado

- Lo siento, pero es que tienen flores muy bellas afuera – Duo mira a Wufei y a Trowa sonriéndoles ampliamente - ¡Ah si! Me llamo Duo Maxwell – el trenzado hace 2 reverencias a los amigos del rubio y después mira a Quatre quien estaba muy serio

- Es verdad, las flores de afuera son bellas pero... – sin concluir su frase Trowa agarra la mano de Duo y la besa haciéndolo sonrojar, Wufei y Quatre se sorprenden, el chino pronto sonríe cuando sale del asombro pero Quatre solamente baja la mirada con gesto de resignación

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quatre miraba el mar desde el muelle, tenía ahí varias horas desde que había dejado el departamento de su novio, su mente estaba perdida en sus recuerdos sin notar que tenía varias horas, el celular vuelve a sonar por vigésima vez y decide ésta vez contestar, después de un largo suspiro

- Hola – saluda desganado

- Tengo rato marcándote, te fuiste temprano sin decir nada ¿te paso algo malo? Sabes que puedes contarme todo – la voz de Wufei sonaba muy preocupada

- Lo siento, tenía el celular en el auto – contesta tranquilamente mientras le da la espalda al mar y se aleja

- ¿Todo bien? -

- Si, no te preocupes Wufei, es que... recordé que tenía cosas que hacer – responde con otra mentira

- Esta bien ¿ésta noche vienes al club?- ya tranquilo Wufei sonríe

- ¿Bromeas? No quiero ver como te gritan e intentan manosearte – olvidándose de sus penas Quatre sonríe, llega a su auto y entra

- Te lo pierdes, entonces nos vemos luego -

- Sí, cuídate mucho, besos – Quatre cuelga el celular y lo mira por algunos segundos antes de dejarlo y encender el auto para marcharse

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de una larga plática tonta, Duo cuelga el teléfono y suspira profundamente, por poco y todo se descubría frente a su novio, pero por fortuna había llegado a tiempo para salvar la situación. El trenzado mira hacia su habitación y ve la puerta cerrada, curioso se acerca e intenta abrir pero estaba cerrado por dentro, enojado toca una vez pero no recibe respuesta

- ¡Heero abre! – ordena con autoridad pero su esposo no le responde - ¡Heero necesito trabajar! – vuelve a tocar la puerta, ésta vez la perilla se gira y la puerta se abre un poco, Duo aprovecha para aventar la puerta y entrar, aparentemente no había nadie y aunque se extraña no decide tomarle mayor importancia. Dentro de su armario se encontraba el maletín con su computadora portátil, la cual utilizaba para escribir, pero la sensación de que lo observan lo hace voltear hacia atrás llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando ve a Heero en ropa interior parado al marco de la puerta del baño, su rostro blanco se tiñe por completo de rojo y después de una pequeña pausa para tomar aire... - ¡Waaaaaa pervertido! – apenado se tapa los ojos con una mano y agacha la cabeza - ¡Vístete! – ordena molesto

- ¿Sabes algo? Francamente no recuerdo si tuvimos noche de bodas – asustado por no pensar antes en ese "pequeño" detalle, Duo se destapa los ojos y levanta la cabeza para ver con asombro a su esposo cuyas palabras lo habían asustado, en cambio Heero se veía tan apacible como siempre - ¿Tu lo habías pensado? – pregunta con seriedad

- No, yo... ¡no la tuvimos! – ­responde nervioso

- ¿Seguro? Porque aquella mañana tu y yo teníamos poca ropa – contesta con malicia avanzando unos pasos hacia Duo, él en cambio estaba paralizado

- Eso no demuestra nada – replica Duo en tono bajo, confundido

- Tu lo has dicho... tampoco demuestra que no pasó algo – Heero llega hasta donde Duo y lo observa fijamente poniéndolo nervioso, el trenzado estaba muy sonrojado e intenta dar un paso atrás pero la puerta del closet se lo impide, Duo se recarga en ella y Heero termina de acercarse colocando su mano derecha sobre la puerta a la altura de la cabeza de Duo – Pero podríamos comprobarlo – Poco a poco Heero se acerca a Duo con la intención de besarlo pero él reacciona y lo empuja con fuerza

- ¡No me toques animal! – agitado mira con enojo a Heero - ¡Lárgate de mi vida! -

- No – responde secamente pero con convicción

- Pero ¿por qué? Eres un estorbo ¡te detesto! – dice con furia, en cambio Heero permanece imperturbable

- Porque me interesas – responde casi con indiferencia, Duo se sorprende mucho por la declaración y vuelve a sonrojarse, quedándose sin habla unos momentos

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunta en tono tímido

- Que me interesas Duo Maxwell – manifiesta tranquilamente pero con la mirada decisiva

- Eso no es cierto... además amo a Trowa, tú ni siquiera me gustas – contesta aturdido, aún no asimilaba la declaración de su esposo

- Yo creo que si te gusto – sin deseos de concluir una plática que por el momento no llegaría a ningún lado, Heero le da la espalda a Duo y entra al baño para vestirse, el trenzado se queda pensativo

- No, él no me gusta – confundido Duo agita la cabeza, después sale de la habitación y de la casa, toma el primer taxi que pasa por la calle y se marcha. La ventana del baño tenía vista a la entrada de la casa y Heero lo había visto marcharse, el intruso sonríe un poco con satisfacción

- Si le gusto – piensa complacido mientras se viste

Continuará...

**NA: **Hola!! Pienso que esto va lento, pero no desesperen jeje aunque creo que si yo leyera éste fic siendo otra la autora si me desesperaría, pero bueno... gracias por leer, nos leemos en la próxima actualización


	8. VIII

¿Felizmente Casados? 

por Noriko Ukai

Serie: Gundam Wing

Género: Shonen ai

Disclaimer. Lo de siempre, ya saben que GW desgraciadamente no me pertenece jeje

Después de haberle pedido al chofer del taxi que lo llevara al muelle, Duo camina por éste de principio a fin mientras se mantiene pensativo, la brisa del mar chocaba contra su rostro y el aire le movía el fleco de su cabello, sus ojos violetas reflejaban el rojo ocaso, a esa hora el muelle comenzaba a llenarse de parejas diversas, Duo no prestaba atención a ninguna de ellas, solo se mantenía pensativo hasta que sus pies se cansan y deja de caminar para acercarse a la barda a mirar el agua

- ¿Qué le intereso?... vaya basura – sonriendo con fastidio se agacha y esconde su rostro entre sus brazos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El teléfono comenzaba a sonar de nuevo y a pesar de que Duo le había prohibido descolgarlo, Heero se acerca a éste y contesta

- ¿Diga? -

- ¿Está Duo? Soy Quatre -

- No, no está ¿quién eres y qué quieres? – pregunta desdeñosamente, el rubio se intimida un poco

- Qu... Quatre, el que los casó – responde un poco nervioso

- Ah si, te recuerdo ¿algún recado? – pregunta menos grosero

- No, luego le llamo – enseguida cuelga el teléfono, Heero mira el aparato después de que le cuelgan y gruñe, segundos después voltea hacia el reloj - ¿A dónde habrá ido? – dejando el teléfono en su lugar, Heero se acerca al sillón y prende la televisión mientras espera la llegada de Duo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los Peacecraft se sientan a la mesa a las 8 como cada noche, todos a excepción de Relena estaban ahí, Milliardo aún estaba muy molesto por la actitud de su hermanita, en cambio Noin estaba tranquila, la presencia de su cuñadita nunca le había hecho gracia, por el contrario Dorothy se sentía triste sin su prima

- Veré que tiene la nena – dice la Señora Darlian sonriendo hipócritamente y con la intención de ponerse de pie, pero antes que lo haga Dorothy se levanta

- Yo iré – sin terminar su cena la rubia sale corriendo del comedor para dirigirse a la habitación de su prima y al llegar toca la puerta

- ¡Largooo! – sin saber que es su prima, Relena avienta una almohada hacia la puerta cuando escucha que tocan

- Soy yo tonta . al saber que es Dorothy, se levanta rápido de la cama y le abre, la rubia entra y cierra la puerta, Relena vuelve a acostarse en la cama

- Odio a mi hermano, es un pesado – comenta secándose las lágrimas, Dorothy se sienta a su lado y también le seca las lágrimas

- Solo desde que se casó con la estúpida de Lucrecia – dice con amabilidad, Relena apoya

- Papá se portó igual cuando se caso con Esa – expresa con furia, Dorothy le apoya afirmando con un movimiento de cabeza

- Ya no llores, mañana vamos a ver a Duito – la propuesta de su prima pone feliz a Relena

- ¿Me acompañaras? -

- Sí, Trowa será para ti, lo prometo – aún más feliz sonríe ampliamente y le da un efusivo abrazo a Dorothy

- Gracias, eres la única en quien confío – sonriendo también satisfecha, Dorothy responde el abrazo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando Duo regresa a su casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas, la televisión prendida y Heero completamente dormido, a hurtadillas se acerca al sillón, prende la lámpara a un lado del mismo y apaga la televisión. La mirada violeta se fija detenidamente sobre el rostro de Heero, el cual era bastante agradable, el color perfecto de su piel, la forma de sus ojos, sus cejas, el cabello desarreglado con aquel sexy flequillo sobre su frente, sus dientes finamente blancos y esos labios tan perfectos, su boca estaba por el momento entreabierta, Duo se sonroja al estarlo viendo, dormido se veía tan adorable, su mirada vaga por el cuello y después por la parta descubierta de su pecho, el cual se movía al compás de sus respiraciones, Duo pasa duramente saliva y como hipnotizado se acerca más, estira su mano y le acaricia de forma lenta la mejilla

- ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? – volviendo en sí, se aleja tres pasos y choca con la mesa de centro, el ruido despierta al intruso

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta tallándose un ojo, Duo se cubre el rostro para que lo vea sonrojado y corre a la habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro, Heero parpadea confundido un par de veces mirando hacia la puerta, después se sujeta la mejilla – Que raro – como no dándole importancia al asunto se encoge de hombros y después vuelve a acostarse para dormir

En su habitación, Duo respiraba rápidamente, sus orejas ardían y la fuerza se le acaba en las piernas dejándose caer en el suelo

- Trowa... te necesito – pasándose la mano entre el cabello de su frente, Duo se agacha y un par de lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas. Minutos después se levanta del suelo y se acerca a la cama, a un lado de ella estaba un mueble sobre el cual se encontraba su celular el cual pocas veces usaba, marca a su novio pero no contestaba, Duo lo vuelve a intentar pero hasta la tercera obtiene respuesta

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta semidespierto

- ¿Cuándo vuelves? – la voz quebrada de Duo despierta por completo a Trowa

- ¿Estas bien? Te oigo mal, Duo... -

- Me haces falta – interrumpe, Trowa se sienta rápido

- Y tú a mí – el trenzado calla unos segundos

- Vendrás pronto ¿verdad? – las palabras de Duo hacen feliz a Trowa y sonriendo ampliamente vuelve a acostarse en la cama

- Claro que sí, nos veremos pronto, lo prometo – responde con voz dulce y Duo se pone muy contento, desde la aparición de Heero se sentía bastante inquieto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A la mañana siguiente cuando Duo despierta sale de su habitación encontrándose con un Heero preparando el desayuno mientras escucha las noticias de la radio, Duo se acerca al aparato y enseguida lo apaga

- Alguien se levantó de mal humor – comenta el intruso de forma seria y mirando fijamente la cazuela donde preparaba unos huevos estrellados

- Te me vas enseguida, ya no te soporto – dice determinantemente observando con dureza a Heero, él actúa como si no lo oyera, eso hace enojar a su esposo aún más - ¿Me oíste? Te quiero fuera y es definitivo ¿oíste Heero? No te quiero un día más en mi casa – sentencia firmemente, en cambio Heero apaga la estufa y se gira hacia Duo el cual estaba a solo dos metros de él, la mirada azul era firme, y poco a poco Heero se acerca a Duo, paralizado el trenzado no puede moverse un solo paso atrás, el intruso llega hasta él y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos coloca su mano sobre el mentón

- Yo diría que no me quieres lejos de tu cama... admite que hay demasiada tensión sexual entre nosotros – las palabras de Heero ponen a Duo como un jitomate y asustado logra dar un paso hacia atrás, el intruso lo suelta por consiguiente pero no deja de mirarlo

- Que... que estupidez, eso no... -

- ¿No te parezco atractivo? – aunque pareciera imposible Duo se sonroja más, odiaba mentir pero la respuesta verdadera lo comprometería

- Claro que no, mírate, eres horrible – responde fingiendo arrogancia y burla llevándose las manos a la cintura, Heero no se traga la mentira y vuelve a la estufa para poner el desayuno en los platos, en silencio sirve en la mesa todo el desayuno y se sienta a comer sin mirar a su esposo, él lo mira y también se sienta a desayunar, también se había dado cuenta de que Heero había notado que le mentía

Cuando terminan el desayuno el intruso intenta ponerse de pie para llevar sus trastes pero Duo se levanta antes y los agarra, Heero vuelve a sentarse y lo observa. Al dejar los trastes para que se secaran, regresa a la mesa, se sienta frente a su esposo, observándolo fijamente, a diferencia de siempre el trenzado mostraba un rostro amable

- Heero, voy a hablarte en serio, quiero que me des el divorcio y salgas de mi vida, hay un hombre a quien amo y eso no va a cambiar ¿lo comprendes? – la voz de Duo sonaba amable y dulce, su mirada suplicaba entendimiento y sin embargo Heero mantiene su postura de siempre

- No lo haré, eres mi esposo, te guste o no – responde fríamente, Duo aprieta su puño derecho por debajo de la mesa y trata de mantenerse sereno

- Tu no entiendes, ayer que hablé con Trowa me dijo que al regresar quería hablar conmigo, estoy casi seguro que me va a pedir que vivamos juntos ¿entiendes ahora? Amo a Trowa, esa es la realidad – a pesar del convencimiento con el que Duo hablaba, Heero no estaba dispuesto a tirar la toalla

- Te equivocas , tu realidad es que estamos casados, te pese a ti, a Trowa o a quien sea – sin decir más se levanta de la mesa y sale de la casa, Duo se queda sentado completamente inmóvil hasta que las lágrimas comienzan a rodar, sin emitir sonido alguno se las seca y suspiro hondo

- Tranquilo Duo, encontrarás una solución – dándose ánimos trata de sonreír, no podía perder el tiempo llorando

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Llevaba más de una hora viendo aquella acta de matrimonio, estaba en su oficina del Registro Civil, no había personas en su agenda para hacer algún trámite por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra. Mientras miraba aquel papel una nube de recuerdos se pasaba sobre su cabeza

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

"El día de la fiesta, 8:00 p.m." (Perspectiva de Quatre)

- Vamos, anímate, todavía ni comienza la fiesta – dice Quatre a Duo, ambos estaban ya en la mansión Peacecraft porque Wufei les había pedido estar ahí a esa hora, ambos chicos estaban sentados en un amplio sillón del salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta

- No puedo, lo extraño – contesta haciendo puchero, Quatre tuerce los ojos hacia arriba y suspira colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo

- Por Dios, solo han pasado 3 semanas desde que se fue – comenta con fastidio, el trenzado voltea hacia él con cara de desesperado

- ¿Solo tres? Solo tres? Sabes lo que son tres semanas lejos de mi Trowa? – pregunta alzando la voz, por la cabeza de Quatre se asoma una gota y suspirando resignado le sonríe a su amigo

- Sí que te tiene consentido ¿eh? – dice con burla, Duo infla los cachetes y se cruza de brazos

- No es verdad – responde apenado

- ¿No? Te llena de regalos, no deja de halagarte, te lleva de viaje a donde quieras, se enfrenta a su familia por ti, te... -

- ¡Ya entendí! – dice molesto – Tal vez solo estoy un poco mimado – la cara de indignación de Duo hacen reír a Quatre por lo bajo

- Debes sentirte muy feliz a su lado – comenta con tristeza, Duo sonríe ampliamente y afirma moviendo su cabeza

- Sí, todo con él es perfecto -

- ¿Sabes? Deberías pintarle el cuerno – la broma del rubio es tomada en serio por el trenzado quien enojado se indigna totalmente

- ¿Cómo crees? – Quatre comienza a reír por la reacción de su amigo, Duo se molesta más por ello – Tonto -

- No te enojes, mira, al parecer comenzarán a llegar los invitados – comenta el rubio cuando una pareja entra al salón escoltados por un empleado, segundos después llega Wufei a donde están su novio y Duo

"Dos horas más tarde"

- ¿Sabes amiguito? Eso del cuerno me pinta bien, búscame un mega cuerazo – comenta Duo entre risas, hasta el momento llevaba 5 copas de Whiskey, Quatre también había bebido pero solamente una, con ellos estaba Wufei, no llevaba nada de alcohol encima y el comentario de Duo le desagrada

- Deja de beber Duo, estas actuando como un tonto – dice con fastidio mirando a Duo y después a los demás invitados, pero su novio le sonríe y regala un beso en los labios

- No seas gruñón, te traeré una copa – Quatre se levanta de su asiento y va por la copa de su novio, mientras se la sirven ve que Wufei se levanta de su asiento y acercándose a Duo le susurra algo en el oído, su amigo ríe tontamente y enseguida su novio se aleja de él

- Te lo conseguiré – dice fríamente, Duo era su amigo pero algo más fuerte que él lo impulsaba a actuar de esa forma

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿De verdad soy tan mala persona? – se pregunta resignado sin dejar de mirar aquella acta de matrimonio, su conciencia comenzaba a pesar

Continuará...

Etto, éste es el último capítulo que escribí en papel así que no les prometo una actualización pronto aunque si espero que la haya jejeje. Bueno, en otros asuntos, poco a poco mostraré más escenas de la fiesta y del pasado, espero que no se me desesperen, trataré de escribir pronto, pero es que con tanto manga y fics que leer y mucho anime que ver pues no me alcanza el tiempo, Ah si, también el trabajo (si como no, a ese ni caso le hago, ups). Ok, nos estamos leyendo, que estén bien, Ciao


	9. IX

¿Felizmente Casados? 

por Noriko Ukai

Serie: Gundam Wing

Género: Shonen ai

Disclaimer. Lo de siempre, ya saben que GW desgraciadamente no me pertenece jeje

Aún faltaban tres días para que finalizara el plazo que Sally había puesto a Duo para la entrega del próximo capítulo de la novela que estaba pronto a publicarse, sin embargo el trenzado aún no tenía concluido éste, de hecho apenas si llevaba dos hojas a doble espacio, con tantos problemas personales había perdido toda inspiración. Eran las 5 de la tarde y llevaba frente a su computadora portátil más de tres horas, su mente estaba por completo bloqueada

- ¡Aaaah no puedo más! – harto de que las ideas no llegaran, se pone de pie muy molesto y cierra su computadora sin apagarla, necesitaba estirar sus piernas y tomar un poco de aire fresco. Su esposo se encontraba en el jardín del frente echándole agua a las plantas, Duo lo mira al salir y quedándose bajo el marco de la puerta lo observa unos momentos... – Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo – dice con tranquilidad

- Claro que sí ¿olvidas que por ley ésta es también mi casa? – responde secamente sin interrumpir su labor y sin mirarle siquiera, enojado Duo aprieta fuertemente sus manos pero trata de mantenerse sereno

- Como quieras – contesta tratando de parecer indiferente, sale completamente de la casa y cierra la puerta... – Voy a caminar un rato – Duo comienza a marcharse sin decir nada más, Heero lo mira de reojo y entonces decide seguirlo así que cierra la llave del agua y dejando la manguera sobre el pasto lo sigue. Tras haber caminado dos cuadras, el trenzado se da cuenta que lo están siguiendo, sin girar su cabeza mira de reojo que se trata de Heero como lo había sospechado, entonces decide acelerar el paso, su esposo hace lo mismo y él se da cuenta, camina 5 cuadras a ese ritmo antes de aumentar la velocidad pero Heero también lo hace sin mayor problema y antes de que se diera cuenta ambos ya estaban corriendo. Cansado y más que molesto Duo se detiene abruptamente y se gira hacia atrás... - ¡¡BASTAAA!!... ¿qué demonios quieres? -

- Acompañarte – responde sereno y mirándole a los ojos, Duo estaba muy agitado y en cambio él estaba normal, respirando a buen ritmo

- ¡Pues no quiero, regrésate y déjame solo! – contesta alterado

- No puedo, eres demasiado lindo y te pueden robar – el comentario de su esposo pone a Duo sonrojado y lo deja mudo unos segundos

- No... no te preocupes – contesta aún apenado y también molesto, después nuevamente se gira dándole la espalda y comienza a caminar – Regresa a casa y haz de cenar – pide sin cortesía tratando de humillarlo

- Como digas mi cielo – dice fríamente y sin más se da media vuelta para regresar, Duo gira un poco su cabeza para mirarlo, estaba rojo como jitomate

- Mi... ¿mi cielo? – las piernas aún le temblaban por el estremecimiento que había sentido al escuchar la expresión de Heero, aunque aquellas palabras habían sido dichas fríamente

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando Duo llega a su casa después de la caminata que había durado alrededor de una hora, se lleva una desagradable sorpresa cuando encuentra a Heero frente a su portátil, éste se veía muy entretenido, enojado cierra la puerta con fuerza y se acerca cerrando violentamente su portátil, Heero levanta la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos

- Estaba leyendo -

- ¡¡Eres un chismoso!! – dice más que molesto

- Cálmate, tú la dejaste encendida – se defiende con calma

- Eso no te da derecho a... -

- Tu historia es horrible – como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría, Duo pierde por completo el habla, las personas que hasta el momento habían leído esa novela jamás le habían hecho semejante crítica

- ¿Qué? – el comentario de Heero lo pone triste, incluso el enojo había desaparecido

- Es ordinaria, boba, cursi y aburrida – recalca cruelmente y mostrándose con la misma serenidad de siempre, Duo vuelve a sentir agua fría y baja la mirada sintiéndose desilusionado, siempre había creído que no era tan mal escritor

- Nadie te pidió tu opinión – sin intenciones de pelearse con su esposo, Duo agarra su Laptop y sin levantar la mirada intenta marcharse a su habitación pero Heero le sostiene uno de sus brazos... ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta enojado volteando a verlo

- No seas patético -

- ¿Qué? Oye... -

- ¿No es de tu agrado oír que tu historia es pésima? No soportas una crítica sincera solo porque no te favorece? Y te haces llamar a ti mismo escritor? En verdad que eres patético – aquellas palabras dichas con tanta dureza hacen que Duo sienta un escalofrío en la espalda y sus ojos se abren más de lo normal. Heero le suelta el brazo y lo empuja ligeramente... Anda, vete a llorar a tu habitación y háblale a tu noviecito para que te consuele y te diga estúpidamente que tu historia es la mejor que ha leído en su vida – en todo momentos los ojos de Heero habían estado sobre los de Duo, pero al concluir su discurso le da la espalda y se dirige a la cocina, el trenzado se queda paralizado por unos momentos y después se retira a su habitación cerrando la puerta al entrar

- Eres cruel – dice con tristeza secándose la lágrima que luchaba por salir

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esa noche no le había tocado trabajar en el Club, por lo que aprovecha para salir con su novio al cine, como siempre después de cada cita terminan en el departamento de Wufei, sin esperar, en cuanto cierra la puerta toma a su novio entre sus brazos y comienzan a besarse, con delicadeza lo recarga en la pared y una de sus manos vaga por su cadera bajándola poco a poco, la falta de aire los hace separarse pero Wufei continúa besándole el cuello, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas Quatre sostiene algunos cabellos de su novio y atrayendo su cabeza lo aprisiona contra su cuerpo

- Wufei – suspira suavemente, el aludido separa sus labios del cuello de su novio y nuevamente toma sus labios, sujetándolo de la cintura lo separa de la pared y dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás lo guía hacia la habitación, nuevamente la falta de aire los separa pero sin dejar de avanzar hacia la habitación, se miran unos momentos a los ojos antes de que las manos de Wufei se dirijan hacia la camisa de Quatre para quitarla sacándola por arriba, y al tenerlo sin camisa le besa el pecho subiendo después poco a poco hasta besarle la oreja

- Te amo – le susurra al oído de forma agitada, enseguida Quatre reacciona abriendo sus ojos extensamente y quedándose estático mientras Wufei continuaba besándole la oreja

- Es... espera – pide Quatre colocándole las manos sobre los hombros e intentando separarlo pero su novio continuaba besándole la oreja... - Wufei -

- ¿Nh? – sin intenciones de detenerse lo toma nuevamente de la cintura y baja sus labios al cuello del rubio, pero al notar que ya no hay respuesta a sus besos, se detiene y lo mira fijamente a la cara... - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta un poco molesto y con tono suplicante

- ¿Por qué lo dijiste? – cuestiona confundido

- ¿Qué cosa? -

- Que me amas -

- Pues porque te amo – responde extrañado y enarcando ambas cejas

- Wufei... – antes de que pudiera decir algo, Wufei nuevamente lo toma de la cintura con un brazo y lo mira fijamente a los ojos, con su otra mano le acaricia la mejilla

- Nunca nos decimos lo que sentimos... ¿acaso tú no me amas? – en los ojos de Wufei, Quatre observa por la mirada que esperaba la misma respuesta de su parte, sin embargo a pesar del tiempo juntos, no estaba enamorado de su novio

- Yo... no... – en un instante Wufei afloja su mano en la cintura de Quatre... – No puedo amar a nadie más – en cuestión de segundos una gran sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Wufei y muy contento le da a su novio un beso, después coloca ambas manos en su espalda y lo abraza con fuerza, las manos de Quatre en cambio estaban a los costados de su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos empuña ambas con fuerza

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Durante más de media hora Duo estaba tentado a llamar a su novio, necesitaba comprobar que las palabras de Heero eran falsas, no quería descubrir que las palabras de su novio estaban cubiertas de dulce mentira, ese estúpido de su supuesto esposo debía de estar equivocado, su historia tal vez no era la mejor del mundo, pero tampoco era tan horrible como la había descrito él, seguro que si le preguntaba a Trowa, éste le hablaría con la verdad

- Al diablo, llamaré a Trowa – decidido firmemente, Duo toma su celular que se encontraba sobre el buró junto a la cama. A la primera Trowa contesta el teléfono ya que había visto que se trataba de su novio y muy contento atiende

- Hola amor ¿cómo estas? – pregunta feliz

- Bien, estoy bien... Trowa... – nervioso no encontraba las palabras correctas

- ¿Qué pasa? – preocupado ya que su novio no se oía muy bien

- ¿Eres sincero conmigo? -

- ¿Qué? Por qué preguntas eso? Sabes que sí – responde confundido, Duo se siente un poco aliviado pero no dejaba de estar preocupado

- ¿Crees que soy buen escritor? -

- Tu trabajo me parece bueno ¿por qué? -

- ¿Y en el que estoy trabajando recientemente? – cuestiona seriamente, su trabajo anterior había tenido ventas razonables, el que le preocupaba era su proyecto actual. Trowa se queda callado unos segundos

- También, es muy bueno mi amor – contesta alegre para animar a Duo pero contrario a eso el chico escandaloso se queda tieso por completo... - ¿Duo sigues ahí? – pregunta preocupado porque no escuchaba a Duo del otro lado

- Mentiroso – responde por fin con voz seria, bastante para ser él, Trowa se queda helado

- ¿Qué? Pero... -

- Si no me dices la verdad entonces jamás volveré a creerte cuando digas que me amas – la sentencia del trenzado pone en duda a Trowa, era cierto que la historia de Duo no era por mucho una historia buena, pero a él le gustaba darle ánimos diciéndole que lo era

- Es que, de verdad... es, es... interesante y... – sin querer escuchar más, Duo cuelga el teléfono dejando a Trowa confundido, extrañado y preocupado, no entendía nada

- No eres sincero – más triste que cuando Heero había criticado su historia, Duo se pone a llorar, tal vez era cierto lo que le decía Quatre y estaba demasiado consentido por Trowa, a tal grado de que su novio no le decía todo como él pensaba

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Como sabía que Duo no iba a salir esa noche de la habitación para cenar, Heero prepara la cena para él solo y sentándose a la mesa comienza a comer sus alimentos. De repente para su sorpresa la puerta de la habitación se abre y por ella sale Duo caminando hacia la mesa con paso decidido, había llorado por varios minutos y aún tenía los ojos irritados pero se mostraba tan decidido que asustaba

- Vaya, no esperaba que... – sin dejarlo terminar, Duo llega hasta la mesa y de un golpe apoya ambas manos sobre ésta mientras mira a Heero fijamente a los ojos

- ¡Mi historia apesta! – expresa colérico y a la vez entusiasmado, Heero solo inclina levemente la cabeza y enarcando una ceja lo mira fijamente... – Voy a reestructurarla – confiesa con determinación

- ¿Qué te hizo tomar esa decisión? – pregunta con un poco de curiosidad porque realmente no le interesaba mucho

- Mi novio es un idiota – sin decir más se sienta en una de las sillas y le arrebata el plato a Heero comenzando a comer como caníbal sin modales

- Ah vaya – dice indiferente aunque por dentro estaba feliz, sus suposiciones eran ciertas, el trenzado era demasiado dependiente de Trowa y su novio era un consentidor

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras Wufei dormía plácidamente en la cama, Quatre se mantenía junto a él aún despierto, el brazo de su novio estaba alrededor de su cintura, así se había quedado dormido mientras lo contemplaba, era la primera vez que expresaba lo que sentía y al creerse correspondido no había podido evitar mirar aquel angelical rostro. Sin embargo para Quatre la situación era completamente distinta, no podía siquiera conciliar el sueño solo de pensar que le había mentido a su novio en algo tan serio como aquello. Después de haber estado mirando el techo por largo tiempo mientras pensaba, Quatre gira su cabeza hacia Wufei y lo observa atentamente, cuidando cada detalle de su rostro, su cabello sedoso caerle sobre nuca y cara, también el moverse de su espalda con cada respiración. Suspira y sonriendo estira su mano hacia su mejilla la cual acaricia

- Perdóname Wufei... no merezco que me ames – acercándose a él le da un beso en la mejilla y después con cuidado para no despertarlo, se quita la mano de Wufei de su cintura y poco a poco se baja de la cama, agarra su ropa interior que estaba en el suelo y se la coloca, sale de la habitación y se dirige a la mini cantina que se encontraba junto a la sala, se sirve una copa de Ron y sale a la terraza mirando las luces de la ciudad que se veían a lo lejos, mientras las observa evoca el pasado

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hace 2 años

Tras haberse reunido por primera vez los cuatro en la fiesta de la casa Peacecraft, habían vuelto a verse un par de veces más, los cuatro como amigos, salían a Bares, al cine, de día de campo, a bailar, se llevaban bastante bien, aún nadie era pareja de nadie aunque era más que obvia la atracción y el interés que Trowa sentía por Duo, Wufei era el cómplice de su primo para ayudarle a que se gustaran mutuamente y Quatre lo ignoraba por completo. Aquella noche Trowa llama a Wufei y a Quatre para pedirles que asistieran a un Restaurante en el cual había reservado para cenar, como era común que se reunieran en ese tipo de lugares asisten sin sospecha alguna. La cena transcurre normalmente, antes del postre, Trowa pide al mesero que le lleve una botella de buena Champagne, ni Wufei ni Quatre sabían de que se trataba, aunque sabiendo que Trowa era muy afín a su carrera seguramente había conseguido un buen contrato y quería festejar. El mesero les lleva la botella encargada y cuatro copas, abre la botella y les sirve; dubitativo Wufei miraba a su primo al igual que Quatre

- ¿Que sucede Trowa? – pregunta intrigado

- Bueno – sin poderlo evitar Trowa gira levemente su cabeza hacia Duo quien estaba sentado a su lado y le sonríe, Duo también le corresponde la sonrisa y se miran a los ojos por largos segundos, enseguida tanto Wufei como Quatre se enteran, Wufei se pone contento al entender el mensaje, en cambio el rubio siente una patada de mula en el estómago y sus ojos se pierden en aquella imagen, Trowa y Duo se sonreían y aún más terrible es cuando ambas manos se toman sobre la mesa, en ese momento siente un pequeño mareo y sus manos comienzan a temblar

- Somos novios – dice Duo contento acercándose a Trowa para darle un beso sobre los labios, nadie nota la inquietud de Quatre

- ¡Enhorabuena! Ya me preguntaba cuanto más durarían haciéndose tontos – dice Wufei con una gran sonrisa levantando su copa

- Ya ves – después de mostrar una sonrisa el trenzado también levanta su copa observando a su amigo Wufei, por momentos Trowa también los miraba hasta que siente que lo observan y voltea hacia Quatre, el rubio lo miraba receloso y su mirada era penetrante, Trowa no soporta esa mirada mucho tiempo e ignorándolo vuelve a mirar a Duo y Wufei que brindaban con sus copas... – Quatre ¿tu que opinas? – pregunta volteando a ver a su amigo, reaccionando casi enseguida el rubio mira a su amigo Duo y sonríe fingidamente

- Lo mismo que Wufei, ya era hora – fingiendo felicidad levanta su copa y mira de reojo a Trowa mostrándole una mirada triste... – Felicidades a la pareja – aún fingiendo Quatre topa su copa con la de Wufei y después con la de Duo, mientras tanto Trowa estaba muy confundido observando al rubio, Quatre actuaba raro y él era el único que parecía notarlo.

Minutos después de haber dado la noticia y de que los cuatro habían brindado, Trowa se disculpa y se levanta al baño, Quatre ve ahí su oportunidad y también se pone de pie pidiendo permiso, Wufei y Duo se quedan platicando tranquilamente. Al entrar al baño éste se encontraba vacío a excepción de él y Trowa que estaba en el urinario, al terminar se gira hacia los lavabos sorprendiéndose por ver ahí al rubio, Quatre estaba recargado en la pared del extremo de la fila de lavabos y lo observaba, Trowa lo mira unos momentos antes de dirigirse por completo para lavarse, su mirada estaba hacia abajo

- Estas actuando raro ¿no crees? – pregunta sin mirarle mientras se frota las manos

- ¿Por qué él? -

- ¿Qué dices? – creyendo que su mente le jugaba bromas, Trowa cierra la llave y gira su cabeza hacia Quatre quien lo observaba duramente - ¿Dijiste porque Él? -

- Sí ¿por qué Duo? Habiendo tantos más ¿por qué él? – cuestiona molesto y su tono no le agrada en absoluto a Trowa quien se acerca a su amigo

- Duo me gusta mucho, me agrada y creo que debemos darnos una oportunidad – explica tranquilamente sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara, molesto Quatre se acerca a Trowa cuando éste guarda su distancia y lo sujeta con fuerza de la tela de su camina con ambas manos

- ¿Por qué él y no yo? – aquella pregunta deja helado a Trowa, no podía creer que estuviera escuchando aquellas palabras, menos de alguien a quien consideraba solo su amigo

- No... no digas estupideces – nervioso y molesto Trowa sujeta ambos brazos de Quatre y lo empuja para que lo suelte, sin embargo el rubio se aferra aún más a su camisa y lo mira a los ojos, estaba a punto de llorar

- Te quiero Trowa... quiero estar contigo – nuevamente Trowa se queda helado por completo, sus ojos estaban abiertos en su totalidad y Quatre aprovecha su flaqueza para sujetarlo de la nuca, poniéndose de puntitas y jalándolo hacia él para colocar sus labios sobre los del novio de su amigo. Inquieto y confundido Trowa coloca sus manos sobre los brazos de Quatre para alejarlo pero éste se aferra completamente a él, por momentos forcejean y entonces Trowa pone más fuerza y logra quitarse a Quatre a quien empuja haciéndolo caer sentado al suelo

- ¡Basta! – completamente rojo y colocándose dos dedos sobre los labios, Trowa miraba a Quatre fijamente, el rubio estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza agachada. Trowa se siente mal por haberlo empujado con tanta fuerza pero aún así estaba molesto... – No le diré nada a Duo, pero guarda tu distancia conmigo ¿oíste? – enseguida de haber hecho aquella sentencia, Trowa sale del baño y Quatre comienza a llorar

- ¿Por qué Trowa? Por qué no te fijaste en mí? – derrotado el rubio llora con amargura, le parecía injusto que Duo se llevara ese triunfo y no él, también sentía mucho coraje, a pesar de que era su amigo, ahora le guardaba rencor

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bebe su último trago y continúa mirando las luces de la ciudad, sonríe amargamente y mira su vaso ahora vacío

- Brindo por el amor – comenta sarcásticamente antes de aventar el vaso hacia abajo por el balcón, estaban a varios pisos hacia arriba y no le importaba si hería a alguien abajo, en esos momentos solo le preocupaban sus propias heridas

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de la cena, Heero se encarga de lavar los trastes y de limpiar la mesa y la cocina mientras que Duo estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala con su portátil sobre las piernas, estaba revisando su novela desde el primer capítulo, a pesar de que los primeros capítulos ya se encontraban editados por Sally. Al terminar con sus quehaceres el intruso se acerca a su esposo colocándose atrás mientras observaba la pantalla, Duo gira un poco su cabeza hacia atrás cuando ve a Heero acercarse y enseguida vuelve a mirar la pantalla

- ¿Qué opinas de esto? – Duo señala uno de los párrafos y enseguida Heero lo lee... – Se podría decir que éste párrafo es el que claramente determina el rumbo que puede tomar la historia ¿no crees? Si lo modifico podré darle otro camino... ¿cómo ves? – pregunta con duda esperando que no estuviera errado, Heero se queda mudo unos momentos observando aún la pantalla

- Sí, por una parte pero mira – el intruso señala a Duo otro de los párrafos de la hoja, había aprovechado para leer todo lo que se veía en pantalla. El trenzado lee el párrafo señalado más de una vez y después sonríe

- No lo había notado... pensé que era un párrafo inútil que me servía de relleno, pero realmente compromete – ríe tontamente un poco y entusiasmado comienza a hacerle cambios a su historia, sus manos ágiles comienzan a teclear y las ideas le llegaban rápidamente mientras que Heero lo mira atentamente

- De nada – para cobrarse por el favor, el intruso se acerca y le da a Duo un beso en la mejilla, él que hasta entonces había estado sumergido en su novela, reacciona enseguida y tallándose la mejilla con una mano voltea hacia su esposo

- ¿Qué te sucede? – cuestiona molesto y sonrojado

- Sigue trabajando cariño... y no te desveles mucho – guiñándole un ojo y mostrándose serio como siempre, se da media vuelta y se dirige a la habitación, a Duo se le salta una vena en la cabeza y aprieta con fuerza las manos

- ¡Esa es mi habitación! – grita molesto pero Heero lo ignora - ¿Para que me molesto? – piensa mientras suspira, sabía que reclamar era inútil porque su esposo siempre hacía lo que le placía, mejor debía continuar con su historia, al día siguiente llamaría a Sally para decirle de los cambios que estaba realizando a su escrito

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aún era de noche pero Wufei se despierta cuando al moverse no siente la presencia de Quatre, entonces abre sus ojos con esfuerzo y mira el otro lado de la cama, solo para ver que efectivamente su novio no estaba, suspira cansado y se sienta sobre la cama pasándose pesadamente una mano por el cabello

- ¿Otra vez? – con fastidio logra sacar los pies de la cama y después de hacerse el ánimo se pone de pie, enseguida se acerca a sus pantalones y se los coloca sin ponerse ropa interior, sale de la habitación y al ver las luces encendidas de la terraza sonríe, Quatre estaba sentado en una de las sillas que había acercado al balcón y gracias a que Wufei estaba descalzo no lo escucha llegar, mientras estaba sumergido aún en sus pensamientos siente unos brazos rodearle el cuello por atrás, voltea ligeramente sintiendo el rostro de su novio cerca del suyo, Wufei le besa la mejilla y lo abraza con más fuerza... - ¿Qué haces aquí solito? – pregunta con voz dulce

- Tenía calor – responde sin ganas y para no mostrarse tan frío, coloca sus manos sobre los brazos de Wufei... – Regresa a la cama amor – sugiere de forma indiferente pero Wufei no hace caso a sus palabras y aflojando un poco sus brazos oculta el rostro entre el hombro y cuello del rubio

- Siento que algo me ocultas... por favor cuéntame todo, tenme más confianza – la voz de Wufei sonaba realmente dolida y Quatre se siente mal por ello, su novio se daba cuenta que su relación no era tan sólida como él se la intentaba hacer ver

- No es nada, créeme – responde tranquilo

- Te creeré de momento... te adoro – volviéndose a separar le besa el cuello y después tomando a Quatre de la barbilla lo gira hacia él para besarlo, pero evitándolo el rubio mira a los ojos a su novio

- ¿Por qué? -

- ¿Por qué Que? -

- No entiendo porque me quieres tanto – confiesa confundido

- Que preguntas... eres bueno, amable, lindo, inteligente, tierno, sensual, para mí lo tienes todo... por eso me encantas, te amo – entusiasmado al halagarlo le comienza a besar las mejillas, la barbilla y termina en los labios, Quatre mantenía en todo momento sus ojos abiertos y estaba extrañado, después se siente incómodo y aparta sus labios, Wufei abre los ojos y lo mira fijamente... - ¿Qué pasa? -

- Yo no soy nada de eso... menos bueno – dice con tristeza bajando la mirada, Wufei sonríe conmovido y vuelve a besarle, ahora en la nariz

- Lo eres para mí, por eso... -

- Wufei... – interrumpe fastidiado, su novio siempre había sido tierno con él pero jamás se había comportado tan amoroso expresando todo lo que sentía, por lo general Wufei era reservado y su actitud reciente lo incomodaba... - ¿Está bien si me voy? – la pregunta del rubio confunde a Wufei ya que nunca antes su novio se había marchado una noche, cuando terminaban en el departamento solía dormir ahí

- Pero... -

- Por favor – vuelve a interrumpir – No me preguntes por favor, es solo que... ésta noche quiero estar solo ¿está bien? – expone seriamente, Wufei lentamente se aleja de su novio, se mostraba molesto pero más aún, muy confundido

- Esta bien – contesta sin ánimos dándole después la espalda para caminar hacia el barandal, Quatre lo mira unos momentos y después entra al departamento por sus cosas. Minutos después vuelve a salir a la terraza donde se encontraba Wufei con los brazos sobre el barandal mirando la ciudad, Quatre se acerca a su novio y se coloca a su lado

- Nos vemos – dice con timidez ya que el semblante de Wufei no le decía para nada que se encontraba feliz

- Sí, cuídate – contesta fríamente dando a entender que efectivamente estaba molesto, no tanto por el hecho de que Quatre no se quedara a dormir si no porque ahora estaba seguro de que su novio le escondía algo

- Sí – dudándolo un poco se acerca más y le da un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse pero Wufei no reacciona, continúa mirando la ciudad, entonces Quatre se marcha. Al saberlo lejos Wufei golpea la baranda

- Maldición ¿qué me ocultas? – ya no solo estaba molesto, ahora se sentía desesperado, justo cuando pensaba que su relación había dado un gran paso por haberse confesado sus sentimientos, Quatre volvía con sus misterios, como detestaba que eso sucediera

- Lo siento Wufei, no te mereces que te engañe – piensa molesto y a la vez triste mientras maneja, estimaba a su novio mucho más de lo que pensó hacerlo algún día, sin embargo no se sentía enamorado de él

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A la mañana siguiente Trowa llega desanimado a la empresa, se había pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto y por más que lo pensaba no llega a una conclusión respecto a la actitud de Duo, eso lo tenía cansado mentalmente. Al llegar a su oficina solo saluda a Hilde moviendo su mano y sin decir nada cierra la puerta dejando a su secretaria muy confundida, llega hasta su escritorio y sentándose desenfadadamente sobre la silla cierra los ojos

- ¿Qué te hice Duo? – piensa preocupado. Enseguida la puerta de la oficina se abre, Hilde entra tímidamente y cierra la puerta

- ¿Se encuentra bien Ingeniero? – pregunta un poco nerviosa, Trowa abre los ojos y la mira fijamente, creyendo ella que su jefe se va a enojar desvía su mirada – Lo siento -

- No te preocupes.. estoy bien – contesta amable, ella lo mira y sonríe

- Es que se ve tan decaído – comenta con preocupación

- Es que... no, olvídalo – responde apenado, ambos se quedan callados unos momentos – Creo que Duo y yo estamos peleados – confiesa confuso, Hilde se acerca con confianza y se sienta frente al escritorio

- ¿Lo cree? Cómo puede no estar seguro? -

- Es que sucedió de forma extraña... me llama por teléfono y me pregunta que me parece la historia que está escribiendo y se enojó porque dije que era buena – explica con detenimiento casi sin tomar aire

- ¿Y lo es? – pregunta con un aire de malicia, Trowa gira los ojos hacia arriba, pasados unos segundos cierra los ojos y suspira, los abre y mirando a su secretaria a los ojos niega con la cabeza mostrando gesto de resignación

- No es tan tan mala pero ha escrito mejores, yo solo quiero darle ánimos y que se esfuerce, me encanta como sonríe y se emociona cuando le llegan nuevas ideas, me parece encantador, quiero mantener eso ¿entiendes? – la explicación de Trowa conmueve a Hilde y se lleva dos manos al pecho mientras sonríe

- Quien tuviera un novio como usted pero la verdad no peca, no le haría mal a su novio un par de críticas objetivas y constructivas ¿no cree? Le ayudará a mejorar – aconseja con firmeza, al menos en su persona le gustaba que la sinceridad fuera parte de una relación, a Trowa le agrada el consejo y sonríe a la chica

- Tienes razón, le llamaré para pedirle perdón, no quiero que esté molesto conmigo, aunque se ve tierno cuando infla sus cachetes, me habría gustado verlo – con nostalgia Hilde mira fijamente a Trowa antes de ponerse de pie – Gracias – le dice con amabilidad y después se gira sobre la silla para mirar por el ventanal atrás de él por donde se veía claramente la ciudad, Hilde lo mira unos segundos más y sonríe, después sale de la oficina

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Como Heero se había apoderado de la habitación la noche anterior, Duo había dormido en la sala, se había dormido hasta en la madrugada, por eso a pesar de ser casi las 10 de la mañana aún estaba dormido. Aún con sueño despierta y poco a poco abre los ojos, enseguida el olor proveniente de la cocina lo termina de despertar y emocionado se levanta rápidamente dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras se rascaba la cabeza

- Buenos días – saluda antes de que un bostezo se atraviese, Heero voltea hacia él y lo mira fijamente, el trenzado se da cuenta y se incomoda - ¿Qué me ves? – pregunta molesto

- Me doy cuenta que te has acostumbrado a mi presencia – dice secamente pero esas palabras ponen a Duo nervioso

- ¡No te hagas ilusiones!... además cocinas, eres como mi cocinero – comenta desdeñosamente sonriendo con arrogancia y cruzándose de brazos mientras sonríe... – Pronto encontraré una solución para echarte de mi casa sin que te atrevas a aventarme a un Juicio que sabes obviamente perderé – expresa serio y mirando a su esposo de forma dura

- Nh – expresa a secas como si las palabras de Duo lo tuvieran sin cuidado, eso pone muy molesto al chico escandaloso

- No te la crees ¿verdad? -

- No, en menos de lo que esperas estarás enamorado de mí, dejarás a tu novio y seremos inmensamente felices, como en las novelas – dice con sarcasmo, Duo se pone morado solo de pensar que pudiera enamorarse de alguien tan arrogante como Heero

- ¡Olvídalo!... yo amo a Trowa – dice firmemente

- ¿El idiota? – pregunta con mala intención y eso hace enojar aún más a Duo

- ¡Oyeee no le digas así! – reclama muy molesto

- Tu comenzaste a llamarlo así y como me parece que es el apodo perfecto pues... – lo dice con total ironía en su tono de voz pero de forma seria como solo él podía decirlo. Duo no puede más y explota

- ¡¡Yo no te permito hablar así de MI Trowa!! – dice muy molesto mirando a Heero como si quisiera calcinarlo, el intruso se da cuenta que de verdad está molesto y lo mira fríamente posando sus ojos duramente sobre él

- No estas en condición de decirme que me permites y que no... amorcito – una corriente de aire helado se siente entre ambos mientras en silencio sus ojos se retan fuertemente, sintiéndose incapaz de retarlo con palabras, Duo solo se limita a apretar con fuerza sus manos. Entre la tensión creada en medio de ambos, el silencio desafiante y el aura negra de los dos, el timbre de la casa suena y Duo da un pequeño sobresalto quitando su mirada de la mirada de Heero, en silencio se acerca para abrir

- Hola – saluda amablemente Quatre mostrando una gran sonrisa, Duo lo mira y suspira cansado, se hace a un lado y lo deja pasar, después cierra la puerta

- No me tienes muy contento ¿sabes? – dice con pesar, el rubio lo mira curiosamente

- Lo siento – pide apenado, después se da cuenta que Heero está ahí y le sonríe – Hola Heero – saluda también amable

- Hola – dice secamente y después se dirige otra vez a la cocina

- ¿Qué buenas nuevas me traes? – pregunta Duo muy interesado pero al ver la expresión de su amigo se desanima

- Lo siento, aún no sé como anular el matrimonio, perdón – Duo suspira resignado

- Malditos matrimonios gays legalizados – dice el trenzado un poco molesto, Quatre lo mira e inclina la cabeza un poco

- Pero si cuando se legalizó diste saltos de loco y estabas muy emocionado – una gota cae sobre la cabeza de Duo y riendo tontamente se rasca la nuca

- ¿Ah sí? Que cosas -

- Tonto – dice Heero desde la cocina, Duo lo oye y voltea hacia él

- ¡Tu cállate entrometido!... de alguna forma te echaré de aquí, lo juro – sonríe satisfecho de su convicción

- Tonto – vuelve a decir con la misma intención de hacer sulfurar a su esposo

- ¡No me digas así! – dispuesto a comenzar una discusión, Duo se acerca a donde está Heero y comienza a gritarle, su esposo solo lo miraba fríamente y cuando hacía alguna pausa lo insultaba con una palabra haciéndolo enojar aún más. Quatre los mira atento y sorprendido, no se creía lo que veía

- No puedo creerlo... a Duo de verdad le gusta Heero – hasta el momento se había sentido culpable de la travesura que le había hecho a su amigo para alejarlo de Trowa, pero ahora que lo veía discutir así con su esposo la esperanza había vuelto, eso lo hace sonreír

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras en la mansión Peacecraft, Dorothy y Relena se preparaban para hacerle una visita a Duo, antes no habían podido ir porque aún estaba prohibido el servicio de auto para Relena, pero siendo condescendiente, Milliardo levanta el castigo a su hermana y le devuelve el servicio con la condición de que no vaya a molestar a Duo o a Quatre, la chica con tal de hacer travesuras acepta la condición sin ningún propósito de cumplirla. Las primas salen de sus habitaciones y se dirigen al vestíbulo antes de salir de la casa, ahí se encontraban la cuñada de Relena y su amiga Sally quien era también la editora de las historias de Duo, las dos mujeres voltean a ver a las primas cuando pasan por ahí y ellas de forma altanera les pasan de largo ignorándolas

- Relena – llama Noin a la chica antes de que terminen de marcharse, las primas se detienen pero no voltean

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta molesta

- No lleguen tarde, hoy habrá una cena especial – informa serenamente

- No me importan tus cenitas tontas – contesta de mala gana, Noin estaba acostumbrada a los desplantes de su cuñada por lo que le resulta indiferente su rechazo

- Lo digo porque sé bien a donde vas, por favor invita a Duo, y si no quieres que hable con Milliardo será mejor que llegues temprano ¿oíste? – sentencia firmemente, Relena estaba sorprendida y a la vez muy enojada, con fuerza empuña sus manos pero Dorothy le coloca una mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizarla

- Esta bien, cuñadita – responde sarcásticamente, Noin sonríe complacida y las primas se marchan por fin, algo confundida Sally mira a su amiga

- ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunta preocupada

- Cuando me casé con Milliardo creí que la mandaríamos lejos, no sabes como la detesto, es una altanera y grosera – responde mostrándose tranquila aunque realmente se moría de ganas por gritarle a Relena en la cara lo que acababa de decirle a su amiga

- Eso lo sé pero actuaste raro -

- ¿Raro? En qué sentido? – pregunta intrigada, Sally sonríe de forma pícara y niega moviendo la cabeza

- No me hagas caso, mejor invítame un té – dice con tranquilidad, Noin se queda con una gran duda pero aún así no dice nada más al respecto

- Claro, vamos -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de haber discutido por tonterías, Duo manda a Heero al mini súper como si de su criado se tratara para que trajera cosas para la comida, así él aprovecharía para platicar con Quatre a quien había invitado a su habitación, Duo estaba cerca de la ventana y su amigo sentado en la cama observándole

- Y entonces se pelearon – comenta indiferente

- No sé si fue pelea pero sentí muy feo, te lo juro – responde melancólicamente, Quatre lo mira fijo durante un tiempo y después desvía la mirada

- Lo quieres mucho ¿verdad? – pregunta con tristeza, Duo se sorprende un poco por el tono de su amigo y lo mira atentamente antes de responderle

- Sabes que sí, lo amo – la respuesta no hace muy feliz a Quatre pero frente a su amigo trata de disimular volteando a verlo y sonriéndole

- Sí, eso lo sé... ¿y Heero? – cuestiona con mala intención mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, el trenzado se sonroja y se queda callado unos momentos, con disimulo se rasca un poco la cabeza y evita la mirada inquisidora de su amigo – Duo ¿te gusta Heero? –

- Pues es que... es guapo – responde tímidamente bajando la mirada al suelo – Es un arrogante y un estúpido pero tiene lo suyo, lo admito – contesta apenado

- Ya veo – expresa resignado – Solo eso – comenta entre dientes

- ¿Eh? Dijiste algo? -

- No nada... ¿y cuando regresa Trowa?

- Pues la última vez que le hablé antes de pelearnos dijo que estaba esperando que le aprobaran un contrato y no sé que tonterías de esas, ya ves – contesta sonriendo, realmente se moría de ganas por ver a su novio

- Ah vaya, que bien por ti – sonríe fingidamente

- ¿Y tú? Cómo vas con Wufei? – pregunta pícaramente

- Como siempre, todo igual – Duo nota en la expresión de su amigo que realmente no era feliz al lado de su novio, nunca había creído que eran una pareja muy unida pero tampoco creía que las cosas pudieran estar mal

- Ánimo amigo, Wufei te adora – anima contento a su amigo regalándole una gran sonrisa, el rubio solamente le sonríe mientras cierra los ojos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Como siempre, Heero prepara la comida cuando regresa del mini súper mientras que Duo y Quatre platicaban en la sala, solo conversaban tonterías pero el intruso estaba muy atento a la conversación, mientras preparaba la cena los mira de cuando en cuando, poniendo total atención en Quatre

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

"El día de la fiesta, 12 a.m." (Perspectiva de Heero)

La madrugada era fría pero él se encontraba sentado en el jardín trasero de la mansión, mantenía sus piernas encogidas y los brazos sobre las rodillas mientras miraba el cielo estrellado, dentro de la mansión había música en vivo y un buen ambiente pero él no estaba interesado en esas cosas, estaba en esa fiesta porque era un invitado muy especial, aunque en sí nadie lo supiera. Estando tranquilo sin que nadie lo molestara siente que no está solo pues alguien lo observaba, sin mucho interés voltea a su lado derecho viendo a la persona que lo observaba, un chico rubio de aspecto amable y delicado, lo miraba fijamente mientras sonreía

- ¿Qué me miras? – pregunta con fastidio pero el chico se acerca más

- Que guapo eres – dice sinceramente mirándolo a los ojos, a Heero le da desconfianza ese chico y le voltea la cara para ignorarlo... - ¿Sabes? Hoy mi amigo está solo – comenta con malicia, Heero lo mira de reojo y después voltea la cara para mirarlo directamente

- ¿Y a mí qué? – cuestiona fríamente

- Pues te veo muy solo ¿no quieres compañía? -

- No -

- Tengo una foto, mira – de la bolsa de su pantalón saca su cartera y de ahí saca una foto la cual extiende hacia Heero, él mira al chico a los ojos por largos segundos mientras le extendía la foto y después la agarra sin mucho interés, al verla se queda impresionado, no estaba interesado en flirtear en esa tonta fiesta pero queda encantado con el hombre ahí retratado, sobre todo en sus ojos, algo había en ellos que lo habían hechizado

- Nada mal – dice secamente

- Tiene novio pero hoy no está aquí, no lo dice pero sé que se siente solo, tal vez tu podrías... -

- ¿Con qué propósito? – pregunta desconfiado

- ¿Eh? -

- ¿Qué tramas? Ni siquiera te conozco – el chico borra la sonrisa que hasta ese momento había mostrado y se pone serio

- Quiero a su novio para mí – confiesa desvergonzadamente, a Heero le sorprende su cinismo y mira nuevamente la foto, se pone de pie y guarda el objeto en la bolsa de su pantalón, y le da la espalda al chico

- Lo pensaré – ignorándolo y dispuesto a quedarse al menos con la foto, se aleja del chico

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡Te estoy hablando! – la voz escandalosa de su esposo saca a Heero de su trance

- ¿Qué? – pregunta molesto mirando al trenzado, tanto él como Quatre lo miraban

- Se te está quemando lo que sea que tienes en la cazuela – regaña con molestia señalando la citada cazuela, enseguida Heero voltea y cierra la llave de gas... – Eres un inepto, ni modo – sonriendo con burla se levanta del sillón y se retira al baño, cuando la puerta de éste se cierra, Quatre se levanta también y se acerca a la cocina donde está Heero

- Veo que se llevan bien – comenta con malicia

- Lo recuerdo – enseguida el rubio abre ampliamente los ojos y asegurándose de que no esté Duo cerca se aproxima un poco más al intruso

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que recuerdas? – interroga nervioso

- Lo quieres para ti... a Trowa – sorprendido y apenado Quatre da un paso atrás

- No le digas nada a Duo – pide con súplica mostrando preocupación en su semblante

- ¿Por qué? Debe saber que su amigo no es precisamente su amigo – con toque de ironía en sus palabras mira duramente al rubio

- Claro que lo soy, yo quiero mucho a Duo -

- No parece -

- Jamás lo entenderás... por favor, no se lo digas, yo sé que él se puede enamorar de ti, entonces... -

- No me interesan las alianzas, no me importa si te quedas con Trowa o si pierdes la amistad de Duo, yo me lo ganaré y cuando lo encuentre conveniente le diré que lo traicionaste – dice seriamente y con mucha convicción, Quatre se pone casi morado, creía que podía poner a Heero de su lado – Veo solo por mí mismo, eso métetelo en la cabeza – no podía creer que el intruso se estuviera comportando así, se le veía tan serio y callado que le parecía extraña su actitud. Nervioso Quatre se queda callado y da a Heero la espalda, después se va de la casa sin siquiera despedirse de Duo, el cual sale minutos después del baño y al no ver a su amigo se desconcierta

- ¿Y Quatre? – pregunta a su esposo quien estaba preparando nuevamente la comida porque la otra se había quemado

- Simplemente se fue – responde sin interés, a Duo le salen signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza, estaba confundido

- Que raro -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Una hora después de que Quatre se marchara de la casa, Duo se encontraba absorto en su novela mientras que Heero se entretenía leyendo un libro de los que el trenzado tenía en su biblioteca personal, una novela gótica contemporánea que si bien no era muy buena al menos cumplía su cometido de entretener. Como se trataba de una colonia muy tranquila el menor ruido proveniente de afuera lograba llamar la atención, el motor apagarse de un automóvil saca a Duo de su ensimismamiento, Heero también se da cuenta y mira a su esposo que se veía como confundido

- ¿Es aquí? – pregunta casi para sí mismo

- Eso parece – responde Heero aunque la pregunta no era para él, Duo para quitarse de dudas se levanta de la silla del comedor donde se encontraba sentado, se acerca a la ventana y moviendo un poco la cortina mira hacia fuera, enseguida suelta la cortina y se da media vuelta en dirección a su esposo que lo miraba extrañado, parecía que hubiese visto al diablo

- Ay no – se queja resignado, Heero frunce el ceño y se acerca a donde está Duo, mueve la cortina un poco y al mirar afuera observa como dos chicas bajaban de una limosina ridículamente pintada de color rosa, ambas se acercaban después hacia la puerta

- ¿Y esas? – pregunta mirando de reojo a su esposo

- Primas de Trowa e hijas del diablo – contesta con una sombra en los ojos, a Heero le cae una gota por la cabeza pero no hace comentario alguno, segundos después el timbre de la casa suena

- ¿Abrirás? -

- No sé ¿qué les digo de ti? – pregunta susurrando

- La verdad amorcito, diles la verdad – responde sarcásticamente mirando fijo a Duo a los ojos, él solo suspira

- Mejor me aviento a un pozo – comenta burlándose de sí mismo, al cabo de otros segundos el timbre vuelve a sonar y Duo agarra todo el aire posible y se resigna a abrir... – Aquí voy, tú dices que somos viejos conocidos, también eres escritor ¿si? – sin esperar respuesta y asumiendo que Heero está de acuerdo, Duo se gira en su eje y estira la mano hacia el picaporte, con pesar y agarrando un segundo aire, logra abrir la puerta, hipócritamente ambas mujeres sonreían felices

- Duo cariño, que alegría verte – saluda Relena con falsedad, se acerca al chico y deposita un beso por mejilla, Duo solo sonríe resignado

- Ay, te ves fatal – comenta Dorothy con arrogancia... – Pero hola – concluye con malicia

- ¿A qué debo el honor? – pregunta sarcásticamente, el comentario de la rubia le tenía sin cuidado así como la hipocresía de Relena, sin responder ambas entran al departamento como si hubieran sido invitadas a hacerlo, llegan directo a la sala sin percatarse de la presencia de Heero hasta que voltean en dirección a la puerta la cual Duo se encontraba cerrando, ambas se sorprenden de ver a ese joven apuesto ahí

- Vaya, que ejemplar – comenta Dorothy sonriéndole a Heero, y él como siempre, las miraba indiferente

- ¿No lo he visto antes? – pregunta Relena mirando a Heero y como si se dirigiera a él pero la pregunta estaba formulada para ella misma – Duo ¿quién es...?... ¡en la fiesta, claro! – se responde mostrándose entusiasmada... – Quien te viera Duo, poniéndole el cuerno a mi Trowa, debería darte vergüenza – comenta lascivamente mirando al trenzado con el afán de hacerlo sentir miserable, el trenzado se queda mudo completamente, Dorothy casi echa a reír de lo divertida que le resultaba la situación. Heero que antes no había estado dispuesto a colaborar en eso de decir que eran viejos conocidos, cambia de idea al darse cuenta de las malvadas intenciones de aquella mujer castaña, no quería que Duo quedara como un tonto e hiciera el ridículo por lo que da un par de pasos hacia las chicas

- Permítanme presentarme, soy Heero Yuy, escritor y amigo de Duo – dice seriamente pero de forma cortés, a ambas se les borra la sonrisa de la cara

- Que raro – comenta Relena mirando a Heero de pies a cabeza como no creyendo que se tratara de la verdad - ¿Por qué no sabíamos de ti? -

- Vivo en otro país, hace años que no veo a Duo – responde sereno siguiendo la farsa, Duo se sonroja y sonríe, no esperaba colaboración de Heero y estaba conmovido

- Ah vaya – dice de forma seca cruzándose de brazos, ignora a Heero y voltea hacia Duo... – Duito, venimos a ver como estabas y a platicar, ofrécenos algo ¿no? – nuevamente sonríe con hipocresía, el trenzado solo afirma moviendo la cabeza y se retira a la cocina

- Oye, ésta casa huele a perro ¿tardaremos mucho? – pregunta Dorothy con sarcasmo, lo había dicho en voz alta para que Duo oyera pero tratando de que pareciera que no quería que la escuchara, el trenzado aprieta los labios y se guarda su enojo, Heero mira a las chicas unos momentos, se mostraba normal pero estaba enojado

- Solo un ratito, aguanta la respiración y cierra los ojos... – contesta Relena con la misma intención que su prima... - ¿Ya viste que mal gusto? – ambas comienzan a reír mirando desdeñosamente algunos muebles de la modesta casa, Duo las oía pero trataba de que no le afectaran sus comentarios. Momentos después regresa el trenzado con tazas llenas de agua, sobres de té, café y azúcar, ambas se deciden por té mientras que Heero y Duo por café

- ¿Y las presentaciones? – cuestiona Dorothy mirando de reojo a Heero, los cuatro estaban sentados en los muebles de la sala

- Cierto, Heero, ella es Dorothy Catalonia Peacecraft – comienza Duo señalando a la rubia quien sonríe altanera como siempre, Heero la observa y mueve la cabeza en forma de afirmación sin decir palabra alguna... – Y ella Relena Peacecraft – concluye Duo señalando a la otra chica, a diferencia que con Dorothy, el intruso la mira fijamente unos momentos

- Relena – musita entre dientes, Duo y las chicas se desconciertan un poco con la mirada de Heero, momentos después estira su mano hacia ella... – Mucho gusto – dice Heero, completamente sonrojada la chica también estira su mano y la estrechan, Duo y Dorothy miran sorprendidos porque igual que Relena, no sabían nada

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Debido a su trabajo, Trowa no había tenido tiempo de llamar a Duo pero en cuanto saliera de la oficina tenía pensado hacerlo. En su oficina se encontraba solo, revisando unos papeles y firmando otros, un sonido proveniente del teléfono le anuncia que Hilde lo llama desde su escritorio, Trowa aprieta el botón para que entre la llamada de su secretaria

- Te dije que no me pases llamadas – recuerda a la chica de forma amable pero entretenido en uno de los expedientes

- Es su primo Wufei ¿le digo que llame más tarde – enseguida Trowa deja sobre el escritorio el expediente

- No, pásamelo por favor Hilde -

- Enseguida – otro foco se prende en el teléfono y Trowa lo aprieta para contestar

- Wufei man llamándome en horas de trabajo ¿quién se murió? – pregunta en broma con un tono sarcástico y a la vez serio, del otro lado Wufei echa una pequeña risa, su primo no era muy gracioso pero sus comentarios fuera de foco le agradaban

- Por desgracia nadie – contesta divertido, Trowa sonríe y mueve la cabeza en negación

- ¿En que te ayudo Wu? -

- Tanto así como ayudarme pues no... estoy feliz y quería que lo supieras – responde mostrando en su voz que efectivamente estaba feliz, Trowa duda en que sentido puede estar su primo feliz aunque algo podía imaginar, seguro se trataba de Quatre

- ¿Perdiste tu virginidad? -

- ¿Qué? Esa se perdió antes de que recordara que la tuve – sus comentarios tontos los hacen reír un poco, segundos después guardan la compostura

- Hablando en serio, cuéntame – dice Trowa

- Se lo dije – confiesa emocionado

- ¿Qué cosa? -

- Le dije a Quatre que lo amo, por fin pude -

- ¿En serio? Vaya, te tardaste año y medio, felicidades – dice contento, era la primera vez que escuchaba que su primo se abría a alguien con quien saliera

- ¿Y sabes que es mejor? Él también me ama, dijo que me ama – la sonrisa hasta ese momento en labios de Trowa se borra por completo y se queda callado, Wufei estaba entusiasmado pero nota el cambio

- ¿Qué sucede? -

- ¿Eh?... nada... yo, felicidades, de verdad – expresa confundido pero eso no lo nota Wufei quien vuelve a emocionarse

- ¿Sabes? A veces siento que me oculta algo pero creo que le propondré matrimonio – sin esperarse la última noticia a Trowa casi se le saltan los ojos, no esperaba que Wufei, su primo Wufei pensara en sentar cabeza de algún modo. Se queda sin habla unos momentos

- Vaya, eso es repentino pero me alegro por ti, si te acepta serán felices – confundido pero mostrándose convencido

- Gracias... bueno, solo quería que lo supieras, no me pude aguantar, te dejo trabajar -

- Sí, llámame cuando quieras, no te preocupes -

- Adiós – dice animado Wufei

- Hasta luego – tras despedirse, Trowa cuelga el teléfono y se queda pensativo.. – Es extraño – después de pensarlo detenidamente unos momentos, Trowa descuelga el teléfono y marca un número que saca de su agenda...

- ¿Diga? – se escucha una voz amable del otro lado

- Soy Trowa – dice seriamente

- ¡Trowa! – dice Quatre con notoria felicidad, se encontraba en el Registro Civil pero ese teléfono era su celular... – Que sorpresa que... -

- ¿Qué pretendes con tus mentiras? – interrumpe molesto aunque estaba calmado, a Quatre se le borra la sonrisa y se preocupa

- ¿De qué hablas? -

- Le dijiste a Wufei que lo amas – comenta sereno, Quatre se enoja y aprieta con su mano el celular

- Es cierto, amo a Wufei – se defiende indignado

- Mentiroso, amas a alguien más -

- ¿A quién? A ti? No seas arrogante – dice también enojado

- Idiota, me encantaría que de verdad amaras a Wufei, pero sé que no es así, por eso te advierto que si lo dañas, te arrepentirás, Wufei es muy importante para mí ¿entendiste? – sentencia firmemente, a Quatre le tiemblan las piernas y aprieta los labios antes de responderle a Trowa

- Eres un estúpido, las cosas no debían ser así – dice con tristeza

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunta con fastidio

- ¡Debías enamorarte de mí! – desesperado se lleva una mano al pecho y aprieta la tela de su camisa, Trowa suspira cansado y recargando el codo en su escritorio, apoya la frente sobre su mano mientras cierra los ojos

- Basta Quatre... entiéndelo, solo te apreciaré como amigo, nunca como algo más -

- ¿Por qué? Quiéreme por favor... debes de quererme Trowa ¡quiéreme como te quiero yo! – angustiado Quatre se pone a sollozar al teléfono, en cambio con fastidio y sin decir nada más, Trowa cuelga el teléfono, le preocupaba la situación, hace tiempo que Quatre no le había vuelto a decir esas cosas obsesivas

- Demonios – golpeando el escritorio con su puño, estaba muy molesto, pero no solo con el rubio, sino con él mismo, habían sucedido algunas cosas que jamás se iba a perdonar

Continuará...

Ay, creí que ya no tendría muchas ideas para éste fic, pero que bueno que soy ociosa porque si no, nunca habría un final para éste historia, aún hay cosas que quiero poner y de repente se me vienen a la mente otras, quien sabe como irá a acabar éste fic, pero espero que bien jeje. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, espero que Quatre al final de la historia no se vuelva un completo maniático jijiji, lo siento pero es que siempre he creído que él tiene esa naturaleza oscura, como el demonio oculto en la cara de un ángel, tal vez es solo mi imaginación, o no sé... pero bueno, espero sus opiniones, hasta la próxima y cuídense


	10. X

**¿Felizmente Casados?**

_por Noriko Ukai_

Serie: Gundam Wing

Género: Shonen ai

Disclaimer. Lo de siempre, ya saben que GW desgraciadamente no me pertenece jeje

* * *

En todo momento Dorothy y Relena no dejaban de hablar, parloteando sobre sus asombrosos viajes por Europa, América y el Caribe, ambas habían estado tentadas a visitar algunas zonas de África, pero después de hablarlo durante días habían acordado que no sería del todo una experiencia bonita, los países de África eran pobres y no había gente linda, o al menos es lo que ellas habían tomado como conclusión. Para sus adentros Heero se burlaba de su ignorancia, África es el continente de las grandes riquezas naturales de la que carecían otros países, además que varios de ellos son bastante ricos en diamantes y otras piedras preciosas. Pero simplemente guardaba silencio, desde que las chicas se habían presentado no había dicho palabra alguna; con Duo pasaba casi igual porque aquellas chicas no dejaban de hablar y hablar como pericos, comenzaba a sentir que los párpados se le cansaban

- Así que deberías hacerlo – dice Relena dirigiéndose a Duo, pero como él estaba por dormirse no había oído, así que con asombro abre ampliamente sus ojos

- Sí, cierto, cierto – ambas chicas se ríen mientras que Heero solo suspira fastidiado y se cruza de brazos

- No sabes ni que te dije ¿cierto? – Dorothy no dejaba de reír, Duo se sonroja completamente, no sabía si se tenía que avergonzar de algo, simplemente la risa de la rubia lo había hecho sentir apenado

- En fin, nos tenemos que ir – al mismo tiempo ambas chicas se levantan del sofá, Heero y Duo agradecen en sus mentes que por fin vayan a hacerlo – Duo querido, fue un placer verte – hipócrita como siempre, se acerca a él y besa sus mejillas

- No, el gusto es mío – contesta también con hipocresía

- Lo sé – ríe tontamente y voltea con Dorothy quien le sonríe por su mal chiste

- Bueno bueno, no lo confundas, ya ves que dicen que a veces las neuronas se atarean – contesta Dorothy con saña, Heero frunce el ceño molesto, esas mujeres eran detestables, estaba decepcionado de Relena

- Sí, me pasa seguido – sonríe Duo y las chicas dejan de sonreír, su objetivo era hacer sentir mal al trenzado y cuando lo veían como si nada sentían que su esfuerzo era en vano

- Ay bueno, entonces nos vamos – Relena da rápidamente la espalda estrellando su cabello con la cara del trenzado, él se queda callado

- Adiós Duo lindo, si quieres clases de moda contáctame, ya sabes que me gusta hacerle favores a la gente, con confianza ¿eh? – el trenzado no dejaba de sonreír pero por dentro se sentía arder, si no fueran mujeres les habría asestado un golpe. La rubia platinada también da al trenzado un beso en cada mejilla

- Gracias... las acompaño – camina tras las chicas siendo seguido por Heero, llegan afuera y mientras Dorothy se dirige a la limosina, Relena da nuevamente la cara a Duo

- Se me olvidaba, mi querida cuñada organizó una ridícula cena, estás invitado – dice sin ganas, después voltea hacia Heero – Y tráelo a él – le lanza una mirada coqueta, el intruso no hace mucho caso... – A las 9, no faltes – se da nuevamente la media vuelta y se marcha por fin

- ¡Aaaarrrgggg, me sacan canas verdes! – expresa molesto mientras avienta con fuerza la puerta de entrada, Heero se acerca y le coloca una mano sobre el hombro, Duo da un sobresalto y mira al intruso - ¿Qué quieres? - pregunta molesto mientras se sacude la tela de camisa que cubría el hombro que él había tocado

- Vamos a la cena -

- ¿Estas loco o qué? -

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Tu crees que no conozco a esa gente? – pregunta molesto y ofendido

- ¿No solo ellas? – Duo emite una sonrisa sarcástica

- No, en primera está Milliardo Peacecraft, lindo, educado, todo lo que quieras, pero en el fondo es un racista discriminador, odia a los homosexuales, pero en su idea de "la familia feliz" – finge la voz con burla – dice apoyar mi relación con Trowa y la de Quatre con Wufei, pero no le caemos bien, para mí que es un gay reprimido – Heero sonríe un poco ante el comentario... – Luego está Lucrecia Noin, es la esposa de Milliardo, a simple vista es toooda una dama, pero según las malas lenguas, ella era... era "bailarina exótica" – para que no sonara tan mal la expresión la había adornado – Se casó con él por el dinero y sus famosas cenas no son más que para demostrar que ella es una graaan dama de sociedad ¿entiendes? -

- Eso creo – responde sin afán

- Luego le viene la señora Darlian, segunda esposa del papá de Relena – era alcohólica, según me contó Trowa, golpeaba a Relena de niña pero nadie se daba cuenta, tenía al papá como embrujado; hasta que Mili se dio cuenta y cuando murió el señor, la internó en una clínica, hace poco salió y busca congraciarse con Relena, pero la odia, nunca la quiso, también fue solo por dinero -

- ¿Esa señora aún vive con ellos? – pregunta interesado y si Duo no se equivocaba, parecía que Heero estaba enojado

- Sí ¿por qué? -

- Por nada, continúa -

- Bueno... – dice sin convencimiento – Lady Une Peacecraft, otra loca, es prima de ellos. Si Milliardo es racista ella lo es más, prácticamente hace como que no existimos, al menos no hace comentarios hirientes como las locas que acaban de irse – dice con una sonrisa – pero es tan perfeccionista como Noin que hace cualquier cosa por ella quedar como reina y ama del universo, además parece como si tuviera conflictos de identidad – pone gesto de burla y Heero solo enarca una ceja

- ¿Y que me dices de tu noviecito? – pregunta malicioso

- Él es bueno, no como esa bola de estúpidos... aunque bueno, ni Wufei ni Catherine entran ahí.. aunque... – duda unos momentos – la verdad es que Catherine está de tu lado mientras seas importante para Trowa, es como si no te apreciara por ti, por lo que eres, si no porque eres importante para su hermano, es rara -

- Nh – expresa sin interés

- ¿Quién más? Pues estarían los padres de ellos pero no sé mucho al respecto -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Verás, según me contó Trowa, cuando el abuelo murió hubo un quiebre en la familia, la madre de Relena, Laila Peacecraft se enfermó, dicen que de tristeza porque a diferencia de George Peacecraft, mi querido suegro, pues ella quería mucho al abuelo; entonces murió, el señor Darlian se volvió a casar, mi suegro impugnó el testamento porque su parte era mucho más pequeña que la de su hermana, cuya herencia pasó a manos del señor Darlian y sus hijos. Perdió el juicio y se suicidó, Trowa casi no habla de ello, su madre viaja por todo el mundo, parece que para ella fue un alivio que el señor se muriera – Heero pone cara de asombro, si que era una familia rara – No mucho después los padres de Dorothy "la abandonaron" – hace hincapié – Según para que fuera educada por Milliardo, porque él es algo así como cabeza de familia, igual que Lady

- Ya veo -

- ¿Qué más? Pues los padres de Wufei siempre han vivido lejos, Xian Chang y Keyla Peacecraft, personas extravagantes si me preguntas... Y bueno, él dejó la casa de los Peacecraft cuando estaba a principios de su carrera y pues él, él es stripper – el intruso se sorprende por la ligereza de Duo al hablar – Por eso Milliardo está resentido con él, se siente el responsable de todos en la familia -

- Complejo de jefe -

- Así es – responde sonriendo – De hecho quiso que Trowa y Wufei se casaran, les arregló matrimonio con dos chicas de buenas familias -

- ¿Y que pasó? – pregunta burlón, no imaginaba que esas cosas siguieran haciéndose por esas épocas, en cambio Duo se pone serio

- Aceptaron si ambos lo hacían, Trowa y Wufei siempre han sido muy unidos – hace una pequeña muestra de desagrado, a veces se sentía celoso del chino – Pero sucedió un accidente terrible y Meilan, la prometida de Wufei murió -

- Que mal -

- Pues sí, a diferencia de Trowa, Wufei si quería mucho a su prometida, eran viejos amigos – explica serenamente – Aunque creo que él a quien quería era a Relena, pero la verdad no sé mucho de eso -

- ¿Y que pasó con la otra chica? -

- Supongo que hablas de Middie, pues Trowa deshizo el acuerdo porque Wufei no quiso que le consiguieran otra prometida -

- Vaya, que enredo – comenta sin mostrar mucho interés

- Sí, todos ellos son un enredo -

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? -

- Nunca hablo de mi familia, y no me preguntes – un poco molesto se retira a su habitación dejando pensativo a Heero

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En casa de los Peacecraft, Noin se encontraba coordinando a todos los empleados de la mansión para la cena, tenía importantes invitados, seguro que las cosas se ponían muy interesantes y eso la hacía feliz, antes de conocer a Milliardo su vida era muy aburrida, pero ahora siempre había algo de que hablar. Noin se dirige al comedor para asegurarse de que su mantel favorito estuviera colocado en la mesa, al ver que estaba puesto se siente satisfecha y sale de la cocina para subir a su recámara y arreglarse, pero al pasar por el recibidor el timbre suena, enseguida una de las ama de llaves se acerca para abrir y ella se queda de pie

- Buenas noches – se escucha una voz de hombre, Noin la reconoce enseguida y sonríe, se acerca después a la puerta

- Sea bienvenido – dice la ama de llaves y se marcha después de recoger el saco del invitado para guardarlo en el clóset cerca de la puerta

- Que puntual – dice Noin mientras se acerca a él

- ¿Alguna vez no lo he sido querida Lucrecia? – contesta Treize también sonriendo, toma la mano de la mujer y la besa

- Es verdad... Milliardo baja en unos momentos, estas en tu casa, voy a arreglarme -

- Sí, gracias – Noin se retira y Treize se queda en el recibidor unos momentos, después se va a la sala para esperar a su amigo. Momentos después la puerta se abre, Dorothy y Relena acababan de llegar, aún faltaba una hora para las 9

- Voy a bañarme, siento que huelo a perro – comenta Dorothy

- No seas exagerada, no es olor a perro, solo es perfume barato – responde Relena y ambas se comienzan a reír

- Es verdad ¿cómo puede Trowa acercarse a Duo si huele tan feo? – vuelven a reír divertidas y mientras avanzan hacia las escaleras, pero antes de llegar a ellas ven que Treize está sentado en la sala, él las veía, Dorothy se sonroja completamente.. – Joven Treize -

- Señoritas – con su amabilidad de siempre se pone de pie y se acerca - ¿Qué las hace reír tan hermosamente? -

- Ay joven Treize – dice apenada Relena mientras se toca una mejilla, él toma primero la mano de Dorothy y la besa haciéndola sentir en las nubes, después saluda igual a Relena

- No es broma chicas, su risa me hizo recordar a los ángeles – como si aquellas palabras fueran sinceras, ambas chicas se sentían muy halagadas, pero él solo estaba siendo amable en demasía

- Nos encantaría conversar más, pero venimos de un chiquero y vamos a tomar un baño para bajar limpias a cenar – explica Relena, él no les entiende bien pero no comenta nada

- Entonces las espero en unos momentos -

- Sí, usted siéntase en su casa – comenta Dorothy antes de que ambas se marchen, Treize no deja de sonreír hasta que desaparecen

- Que bobas – piensa divertido... No muchos minutos después, cuando Treize estaba nuevamente sentado en la sala, desde su asiento ve que Milliardo bajaba las escaleras, enseguida se pone de pie sin quitarle la vista de encima. Y antes que Milliardo termine de bajar las escaleras, él se acerca quedándose en el final de ellas

- Hola – saluda tranquilamente, pero en sus mejillas se notaba un ligero sonrojo

- Hola – responde con una amplia sonrisa, mirando los ojos celestes, sin prestar atención en la elegante ropa que vestía, un traje color verde seco con altas botas negras, gabardina gris que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y guantes blancos. A tan solo dos peldaños de llegar al final, Treize estira su mano y sujeta la de su amigo casi de la punta de sus dedos, Milliardo deja de avanzar y aún más sonrojado lo mira fijamente

- Treize – su amigo no responde, solo lo jala suavemente y Milliardo termina de bajar las escaleras, quedando a menos de medio metro de su amigo

- Te ves exquisito – apenado y frunciendo el ceño, Milliardo arrebata la mano a su amigo, mirándolo fijamente

- No digas esas cosas – enojado intenta sacarle la vuelta a su amigo pero él nuevamente le sujeta la mano... - ¿Qué quieres? -

- Saludarte como es debido – con su otra mano sujeta la tela del guante en la muñeca y la comienza a deslizar suavemente por su mano hasta quitarlo, después se inclina ligeramente hacia el frente y besa la mano de su amigo, dejando sus labios por unos momentos sobre ella, Milliardo siente un agradable cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, pero al reaccionar arrebata otra vez la mano

- Compórtate – regaña apenado, Treize ríe elegante y devuelve el guante a su amigo, Milliardo se lo pone enseguida y se marcha al jardín, Treize regresa a la sala, cuando se le pasara el bochorno a su amigo, seguro que regresaba

- Ay Milliardo, me estas costando mucho trabajo – sonríe desvergonzadamente

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Duo, ya son 8 y media – dice Heero desde el sillón de la sala donde veía televisión

- ¡No vamos a ir! – responde desde la habitación cuya puerta se encontraba cerrada

- Piensa, es buena oportunidad para presentar en sociedad nuestro matrimonio – comenta con malicia, mostrando su voz tan tranquila como siempre, pero Duo se lo toma tan en serio que sale enseguida de la habitación y se acerca al sillón donde estaba Heero, con las manos sobre la cintura

- ¿Crees que soy un estúpido o qué? No voy a hacer semejante estupidez, y menos con un matrimonio tan falso como éste ¿y sabes qué? Mucho menos porque eres tú, maldito ególatra – Heero lo mira sin decir absolutamente nada, Duo se enoja y levanta una ceja - ¿No dices nada? -

- ¿Para qué? -

- Pues... no sé, defiéndete -

- No, que aburrido – contesta tajante – Y quítate de ahí, no me dejas ver – hace una seña con su mano para que se haga a un lado

- Esta es mi casa y se hace lo que yo diga – estaba molesto, Heero estaba de sobra ahí

- ¿Por qué no quieres ir a la cena? – el cambio de tema le molesta a Duo

- ¿Tu no entendiste? No me gusta esa gente -

- Al rato no te quejes – como si nada se pone de pie y como Duo no se quitaba, apaga la televisión acercándose a ella sin usar el control remoto

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta inquieto y voltea a verlo

- Ellas me vieron aquí, si no vas a la cena les das el gusto de hablar pestes a tus espaldas, y, ellas inventarán que tenemos amoríos, si eso llega a oídos de tu amorcito dudo que te agrade ¿o si? – su respuesta deja pensativo a Duo, su esposo podía ser un idiota, ególatra y obstinado, pero cuando se trataba de ver las cosas desde un punto de vista más profundo, terminaba teniendo razón

- Sorprendente, estoy de acuerdo contigo – comenta atónito, no podía creer que estaba de acuerdo con Heero.. – Voy a bañarme – sonriendo feliz se dirige a su cuarto

- ¿Nos bañamos juntos? -

- ¡¡N O!! – responde sonrojado y azota la puerta

- Poco a poco – al igual que Treize con Milliardo, Heero estaba confiado en que era cuestión de tiempo para que Duo cayera en sus brazos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se encontraba encerrado en su habitación desde que había colgado la llamada con Trowa, se sentía mal por ser tratado así por él, antes tenían una relación de amigos que consideraba bonita, pero ahora parecía que era su enemigo, Trowa lo miraba la mayor parte del tiempo de forma fría, Wufei y Duo habían notado el cambio de ambos en la forma de tratarse, pero el rubio se había sacado de la manga una versión falsa, diciéndole a su novio y a su amigo que ellos habían tenido una discusión por asuntos legales, porque Trowa le había pedido un favor con respecto a un contrato que Quatre había rechazado; y como ni Wufei ni Duo tenían conocimientos de esas cosas no habían querido saber más, además no iban a meterse en ello, pero ninguno imaginaba que la verdadera razón era completamente distinta

- ¿Por qué todo me sale mal? – desde la noche anterior Wufei no le había llamado y sin saber porque se sentía triste, cuando tenían alguna pelea, por simple que fuera, Wufei siempre lo llamaba por teléfono, pero ahora casi pasaban 24 horas y él no se comunicaba – A pesar de todo no quiero perder su amistad – escondiendo su cara entre la almohada comienza a llorar despacio, poco después alguien toca a la puerta de su habitación, el rubio levanta su cabeza y voltea - ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta a una de sus hermanas porque seguramente se trataba de alguna de ellas, su padre por lo general no estaba en casa

- Puedo entrar? – para su sorpresa no era nadie de su familia, sino Wufei, eso lo pone contento y se levanta de la cama

- Sí – se acomoda sus ropas y seca sus lágrimas, cuando Wufei entra y lo ve, se da cuenta que había llorado

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunta preocupado

- Sí, es que me estaba quedando dormido – sonríe, después se acerca y lo abraza

- Quatre – era raro que se comportara así y eso lo asombra

- No me habías llamado, tonto – Wufei sonríe y se sonroja, no pensaba que su novio lo había extrañado tanto, pero lo que no sabía es que la anterior llamada con Trowa lo había dejado sensible, aunque también se había sentido mal de que su novio no lo llamara

- Perdóname, pero anoche me dejaste desconcertado, no me animaba a llamarte – Quatre se separa un poco de su novio y lo mira

- Lo siento – agacha la mirada, Wufei le coloca una mano en la barbilla y le levanta ligeramente el rostro, le sonríe amable

- Saber que me amas me hace muy feliz, no te disculpes – como su hubiera comido algo que le había caído mal, Quatre siente que se le revuelve el estómago, ahora era que comprendía del error que había cometido al mentirle. Se queda completamente callado.. – Bueno, vístete, vamos a cenar a la mansión Peacecraft – nuevamente al rubio se le revuelve el estómago, ésta vez sintiendo que quiere vomitar, Wufei nota la expresión de disgusto - ¿No quieres? -

- Detesto a tus primitas – responde, a Wufei no le agrada el comentario, él siempre se había llevado bien con todas sus primas, incluyendo a Relena y Dorothy

- No seas tan duro – baja su mano

- ¿No te das cuenta de cómo me tratan? – pregunta ofendido

- No te lo tomes en serio, ellas son amables también – defiende firmemente, Quatre sonríe de forma burlona

- Ellas solo son amables consigo mismas, con el dinero y con "El joven Treize" – para lo último Quatre finge voz de mujer chillona, Wufei sonríe por la pantomima, pero no le agradaba que insultaran a sus primas

- Anda vamos, me dijo Noin que Duo estaba invitado – eso último agrada a Quatre, cuando Duo asistía se sentía menos mal

- ¿Y va a ir? Acuérdate que Heero le hace mosca -

- Yo creo que si va – contesta seguro

- Esta bien, vamos – Wufei sonríe contento y Quatre suspira resignado, nunca le había gustado ir a la Mansión de los Peacecraft

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Duo sale de la habitación completamente listo, vestía unos pantalones casuales color negro, no muy pegados al cuerpo, y una camisa roja de botones y zapatos negros, con el cabello amarrado en su trenza aunque aún estaba mojado, no había querido vestir muy elegante, no le gustaba mostrar lo que no era, aunque fuera criticado por esos aristócratas ridículos. Faltaban solo quince minutos para las 9 y sale apurado de la recámara para que su esposo se bañara, sabía que llegarían tarde de todos modos, pero mientras menos minutos fueran mejor. Cuando sale, Heero se encontraba sentado otra vez en el sillón viendo televisión, y cuando ve salir al trenzado lo mira fijamente, Duo lo nota

- ¿Qué sucede? -

- Te ves muy bien – un sonrojo profundo se apodera de su rostro

- Gracias – responde indiferente. Heero apaga la televisión y se acerca a él, Duo se queda paralizado al tenerlo muy cerca, pero el intruso solo aspira ligeramente

- Y hules rico – le susurra al oído haciéndolo estremecer, y luego, como si nada, se aleja, Duo siente que le tiemblan las piernas

- ¿Cómo se atreve? – se sentía indignado, aunque aún sentía su rostro arder, seguro que Heero era alguien muy sensual. Su pensamiento lo hace sobresaltar ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? – Duo ¿qué tienes en la cabezota? – se regaña. Después dirige su mirada a la fotografía que tenía de Trowa en la sala – Ay mi amor, tú sabes que la carne es débil ¿verdad? Pero es solo de pensamiento, jamás te engañaría – preocupado se muerde el labio inferior y casi enseguida el teléfono suena haciéndolo asustar – Trowa – se acerca al teléfono y lo descuelga - ¿Diga? -

- ¿Se encuentra el hombre más hermoso del mundo? – efectivamente se trataba de Trowa, Duo sonríe ampliamente

- Con él habla – responde divertido

- ¿Cómo estas? – se sentía apenado

- Un poquito triste – responde con voz de niño

- ¿Qué tienes? -

- Es que el tonto de mi novio me hizo enojar – la pedrada le duele a Trowa

- Pues te traigo un mensaje del tonto de tu novio – Duo sonríe – Quiere que sepas que nunca quiso mentirte, que si dijo esas cosas fue porque te ama y le encanta verte sonreír, además que él es el admirador número uno de tus novelas – no lo puede evitar y ríe un poco, Trowa entiende con esa risa de que ha sido perdonado

- Dile que está perdonado... y que yo soy el admirador número uno de sus besos – Trowa sonríe, Duo tenía una gran capacidad para hacerlo sentir bien

- De verdad lo siento Duo, la última novela que publicaste tuvo más ventas de las que se esperaban, ésta tal vez no supera la anterior, pero tu siempre le echas muchas ganas, y me gusta verte entusiasmado, por eso no quise decirte que no es buena – explica claramente, a Duo no le agradaba que su novela no fuera buena, pero agradece la sinceridad que en ésta ocasión su novio le muestra

- Gracias por ser sincero -

- De nada... te amo -

- Yo también te amo, mucho – como música para sus oídos Trowa sonríe, Duo también estaba contento por reconciliarse con Trowa, sobre todo porque en ésta ocasión, a diferencia de muchas otras, su novio no le había mandado flores, chocolates o costosas joyas, sino que le había hablado para decirle algo al respecto, aclarando todo directamente

- Oye Duo ¿ya no tienes más Shampoo? – pregunta Heero desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación, Duo le daba la espalda y no se veía que estuviera al teléfono. Enseguida el trenzado voltea, con los ojos abiertos ampliamente

- ¿Quién está contigo Duo? – inquiere molesto Trowa y el trenzado se queda sin habla, sentía una enorme burbuja en la garganta, también Heero estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba algo así, porque la cara de Duo decía claramente que había metido la pata – Duo, te estoy hablando – molesto pero sin alterarse - Duo -

- Ah... Este... es, un amigo – responde nervioso

- ¿Un amigo? En tu casa? A ésta hora? – escéptico y aún molesto, no le creía - ¿Qué está pasando Duo? -

- Es que... -

- Contéstame ¿por qué a ésta hora está un amigo en tu casa y pidiéndote shampoo? – cada vez más nervioso vuelve a perder el habla y sus manos tiemblan, Heero se da cuenta con su reacción, que Duo estaba siendo interrogado, entonces se acerca y sin más le arrebata el teléfono

- Soy Heero Yuy, un amigo – los ojos se Trowa se abren más ampliamente, reconocía esa voz, antes ya la había oído y también en casa de Duo, pero su novio le había dicho que era el mismo pero con gripa

- ¿Qué hace ahí? – aún más molesto, aquella voz sonaba muy varonil y estaba muy celoso, tal vez se trataba de un hombre muy apuesto

- Vengo de fuera a pasar unos días y él me dio hospitalidad ¿algún problema? -

- Si, yo soy su novio y no te quiero ahí – contesta descortés

- ¿Su novio o su dueño? O que ¿no confías en él? – aquello cala a Trowa, claro que confiaba en Duo, pero no podía evitar sentirse celoso. Se queda callado unos momentos

- Confío en él -

- Entonces hazte saber que él siempre habla de ti – para sorpresa de Duo, Heero le devuelve el teléfono, el trenzado estaba sin habla, por momentos creía que el intruso iba a decirle que eran esposos, ya se estaba preparando para lo peor

- ¿Trowa? – estaba nervioso

- Cuéntame que sucede – las palabras de Heero lo habían calmado

- Él también es escritor... – Duo le cuenta a su novio lo mismo que le contó a las primas, y agrega que hace días no le había dicho que no era él con gripa, porque no quería que pensara mal de él. A Trowa le tranquiliza saber la verdad, por momentos había creído que Duo tenía un amante y ahora se sentía tonto por pensarlo

- Te creo – sonriendo aliviado, Duo voltea hacia Heero y también le sonríe a él

- ¿Y el shampoo? -

- Ah si, busca en la alacena – el intruso va por el producto y vuelve a la ducha... - ¿Cuándo vuelves? Te extraño mucho – con voz dulce

- En dos o tres semanas – contesta sin ánimo

- ¿Tanto? -

- Sí, es que la firma del contrato se atrasó – explica fastidiado, creía que se tardaría menos

- Pues ya que... – dice molesto, ya quería ver a Trowa - Oye ¿qué crees? -

- ¿Qué? -

- Voy para la mansión Peacecraft – Trowa se sorprende, sabía que su novio odiaba ir

- ¿Qué pasó? –

- Noin organizó una cena, ya la conoces -

- ¿Y eso qué? -

- Pues que tus queridas Dorothy y Relena vinieron hoy en tarde, y pues vieron a Heero, seguro que se les ocurre decir que Heero y yo tenemos un amorío, por eso lo llevo conmigo – eso tranquiliza a Trowa aún más, si fueran amantes Duo lo habría tenido oculto

- Te cuidas mucho, no dejes que esas víboras te hagan algo -

- No te preocupes, no les doy el gusto de verme mal, también puedo ser hipócrita – aunque su novio no lo veía, Duo guiñe el ojo

- Bien, te cuidas mucho ¿si? -

- Si -

- Que tengas suerte -

- Tu también, ah, por cierto – Duo manda a su novio un beso y el sonríe – Adiós -

- Adiós – contesta y cuelga, el trenzado suspira hondo y deja el teléfono – Estuvo cerca ¿por qué Heero me ayudó? - musita

- No te hagas ilusiones – al haberlo oído, Heero le responde, enseguida Duo voltea, su esposo ya estaba vestido, al igual que él de forma casual, con pantalones azul marino y una playera blanca con las mangas del mismo color del pantalón, zapatos negros y como siempre, parecía que no estaba peinado

- ¿Qué dices? – estaba confundido, Heero sonríe burlonamente y camina hacia él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y poniéndolo nervioso. Se detiene a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo

- Cuando regrese le diré toda la verdad, solo lo hice porque creo que no merece saberlo por teléfono, además, quiero verle la cara cuando le diga que eres mío – nunca antes Duo lo había visto actuar de esa forma, a pesar de que era un igualado, ésta vez le hacía sentir un escalofrío en la espalda. Heero emite media sonrisa cargada de malicia y se acerca más a su rostro, Duo se queda paralizado, parecía que su esposo iba a besarlo, pero en lugar de eso, se acerca a su oreja y con sus labios, sujeta suavemente el lóbulo

- Heero – coloca sus manos en su pecho para alejarlo, pero el intruso levanta su mano y lentamente la mete por debajo de la camisa, logrando acariciarle el estómago, nuevamente Duo siente ese cosquilleo de antes y cierra levemente sus ojos... no tarda mucho en darse cuenta que se está dejando llevar - ¡Abusivo! – empuja con fuerza alejándolo de él, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y enseguida se talla la oreja con la mano, Heero lo miraba fijamente y serio, la sonrisa maliciosa de momentos atrás había desaparecido

- Se nos hace tarde – dice como si nada y se aleja hacia la entrada, eso molesta mucho más al trenzado, estaba avergonzado. Toma sus llaves y apaga las luces antes de salir. Durante el camino a la mansión Peacecraft ninguno habló nada más

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Faltaban solo cinco minutos a las nueve y la mayoría de los invitados había llegado, todos estaban en la sala esperando por ser llamados, el primero había sido Treize; no mucho después que Dorothy y Relena llegaran, hacía acto de presencia Catherine, seguida de Lady Une. Aún faltaban Wufei, Quatre, Duo y el amigo del escritor

- Cuanta impuntualidad – comenta Relena de forma lastimosa – No sé para que invitamos gentuza – termina y después ríe

- Cállate Relena – regaña Milliardo pero ella lo ignora, Noin sonríe

- Pobre de Wufei, por culpa de su novio queda mal -

- Que te calles – vuelve a decir Milliardo, ella gruñe molesta y le voltea la cara

- Y también nos falta una invitada – comenta Noin sonriendo divertida, enseguida voltea Relena sintiéndose indignada

- No me digas que invitaste a la vulgar de Sally -

- Pues si la invité pero no podía. Hablo de otra persona – contesta sonriendo con hipocresía

- ¿Quién? – pregunta Dorothy con cara de asco. Noin no responde pues el timbre se interpone, eso la hace sonreír, Relena gira su cabeza hacia la entrada de la sala para ver de quien se trataba, y cuando la invitada llega, la chica se levanta molesta del sillón

- ¿Cómo te atreves a invitar a ésta? – molesta recorre con la mirada de pies a cabeza a la chica que sonreía ampliamente, Dorothy también la mira mal

- Hola querida – dice la invitada, sonriendo ampliamente. Una jovencita muy linda, de cabello rubio opaco a media espalda, vestía un lindo vestido color azul cielo que le llegaba a la rodilla y con gran escote

- Sal de mi casa rata – expresa molesta Relena y la chica se muestra indignada

- ¡Relena cállate! – grita Milliardo – No seas grosera con Silvia – Relena muestra unos ojos furiosos y después mira a Noin

- Eres una desgraciada -

- Relena compórtate ¿quieres? -

- No, no quiero – rebelde a su hermano como siempre, intenta marcharse pero Milliardo enseguida va por ella jalándola del brazo

- Te quedas a cenar y punto, no lo diré dos veces – como en pocas ocasiones, Milliardo lanza a su hermana una mirada dura y la jala nuevamente del brazo – Esperaremos veinte minutos más, si no llegan los que faltan nos retiramos a la mesa ¿están de acuerdo? – todos estaban incómodos por la escena anterior y no contestan - ¿Están de acuerdo? – vuelve a preguntar, lanzando una mirada esférica a todos

- De acuerdo – responde Treize. Milliardo suspira y el cabello sobre el hombro se lo hace hacia atrás. Relena se siente ofendida, pero sin decir nada se sienta nuevamente, Dorothy también se sienta y le coloca una mano sobre el hombro

Silvia Noventa era la hija del Marqués Noventa, cuya familia era amiga de la familia Peacecraft desde hace varios años. Silvia había sido novia de Trowa durante el ultimo año en la Preparatoria, se había convertido en su primer amor, pero al igual que Relena, Silvia era una chica caprichosa que siempre había obtenido lo que quería, entre esos caprichos había estado Trowa, a quien solo había usado para divertirse, a diferencia de la chica, que ella si lo amaba. Entonces Silvia había dejado a Trowa simplemente sin decir nada, yéndose al extranjero y dejando recado con su mayordomo, de que ellos ya no eran novios, no era desconocido para los presentes que Trowa había sufrido por ello y que después de ese altercado, él no había vuelto a tener otra relación amorosa hasta que había conocido a Duo. Pero el odio de Relena no solo era ese, sino que a la muerte de Meilan, Silvia había pedido a su papá que ella fuera el reemplazo para ser la prometida de Wufei, situación que se debía solo al interés financiero, afortunadamente Wufei no había aceptado. Noin estaba muy enterada de todo, pero uno de sus pasatiempos era jugar con los hilos, como si aquellos cercanos a ella fueran simples títeres, eso la divertía sobremanera, Milliardo la quería mucho y no se daba cuenta nunca que ella lo hacía todo por diversión, por eso Relena y Dorothy la odiaban

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El auto de Wufei estaba en el taller mecánico, así que habían partido en el de Quatre, ya iban tarde, si no fuera porque Wufei se había metido a la ducha con su novio habrían llegado a tiempo, pero eso pasaba cada vez que tenían una discusión, después de las disculpas o de hablar el problema, tenían una merecida reconciliación. Ahora el rubio se sentía un poco más tranquilo, la soledad no era algo con lo que pudiera vivir, por eso a pesar de que no amaba a Wufei, debía reconocer que cumplía bien su objetivo de llenar el vacío que el rechazo de Trowa dejaba

- Deja de hacer eso – dice Quatre sonriendo, Wufei tenía la mano sobre su pierna y lo acariciaba

- No – contesta descaradamente y sube ligeramente su mano, acariciándole el muslo

- Vamos a chocar -

- No importa – responde como si nada y vuelve a mover su mano, casi a punto de tocar su entrepierna cuando su teléfono celular suena, entonces la quita – No te escapas – Quatre vuelve a sonreír y mueve su cabeza a los lados, entonces Wufei contesta – Si ¿quién es? – pregunta como si no supiera, pero antes de contestar había visto en pantalla que se trataba de su primo

- Soy Trowa – responde serio

- Si, ya sabía ¿todo bien? – su primo sonaba raro, hace tiempo que no lo escuchaba así - ¿Trowa? – canturrea y Quatre mira de reojo a su novio, le preocupaba cada vez que ellos dos hablaban, se imaginaba que Trowa le contaba todo

- Me dijo Duo que iba a cenar a la mansión -

- Sí, eso me dijeron -

- No desconfío de él, pero me enteré que un amigo está con el por el momento hospedado en su casa – Wufei se sorprende, seguro era Heero – Si vas también a la mansión ¿te lo encargo? -

- ¿A Duo? – pregunta confuso

- No, a ese amigo suyo, me dio desconfianza -

- Sí, no te preocupes – Trowa suspira aliviado

- Gracias, hasta luego – contesta seco

- Sí, cuídate – enseguida cuelga y Wufei se queda callado unos momentos

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- Parece que Trowa sabe que Heero está en casa de Duo, y tal parece que Duo le dijo que eran amigos – Quatre se pone serio

- Ah – expresa sin ganas y continúa concentrado en manejar, Wufei ya no lo vuelve a tocar

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Ya pasaron los veinte minutos? – pregunta Dorothy con disgusto

- Faltan siete – responde Noin después de ver su reloj. Todos se veían inquietos. No mucho después el timbre suena y todos se muestran menos aburridos. Segundos después entran a la sala Wufei y Quatre, los dos tampoco habían ido muy pomposos, Wufei vestía un pantalón de mezclilla sencillo y una playera negra ceñida al cuerpo, con tenis negros y el cabello suelto que le llegaba a los hombros, Quatre con un pantalón café oscuro, una camisa azul claro fajada y zapatos negros, se veía muy flaco con esa ropa

- ¿Tanto hacernos esperar para que se presenten con esos trapitos? – pregunta Dorothy en burla. Como nunca, Relena estaba callada

- Lo siento prima – responde Wufei de forma amable. Después levanta su mano y saluda a todos en general – Sentimos llegar tarde – al igual que Quatre, hecha un vistazo a la sala y se dan cuenta que Duo y Heero no habían llegado. Después Wufei se da cuenta que Silvia Noventa está ahí y frunce el ceño, ella le cierra un ojo, Quatre también sabía lo que la chica le había hecho a Trowa y la mira con fastidio

- Pasemos – dice Noin

- Aún faltan algunos minutos para los veinte ¿no Milliardo? – la esposa de Milliardo voltea hacia Dorothy y sonríe fingidamente

- Sí, pero yo dije que podemos pasar, es suficiente querida – la rubia infla los cachetes con disgusto, la esposa de su primo le caía muy mal. Milliardo se acerca a Noin y ofrece su brazo, ambos se dirigen juntos a la cocina y los invitados atrás de ellos. Wufei y Quatre estaban tomados de la mano y Silvia se acerca al chino

- Hola Wufei – saluda coquetamente, aún quería casarse con un Peacecraft, pero él la ignora y continúa caminando – Salúdame Wufei – insiste con voz triste, Quatre la había estado oyendo y se enoja, aprieta con fuerza la mano de Wufei y alza la suya al frente para que la chica vea que están tomados de la mano, ella suelta una risita divertida – Ay que tiernos – apresura el paso para estar justamente después de Noin y Milliardo

- Tranquilo – susurra Wufei al oído de su novio – Ignórala como yo – Quatre asiente con la cabeza y se tranquiliza, no amaba a su novio, pero no le gustaba que le coquetearan, menos cuando sabían que eran novios, cuidaba bien lo suyo

Llegan a la amplia mesa del comedor para 14 lugares, eran 13 los que asistirían, todos toman su asiento, la mayoría no se agradaban entre sí pero tenían que aguantarse, por fortuna Silvia estaba sentada entre Lady y la señora Darlian, pues si hubiera estado cerca de Relena, seguramente ésta la sacaba arrastrándola, y nadie quería un escándalo, pues suficiente habían tenido con la escenita anterior. Noin agarra la campana frente a ella y la suena para que la servidumbre comience a servir. Enseguida salen las chicas de servicio y comienzan a servir la crema de elote con champiñones, el platillo de entrada que Noin había escogido, las chicas terminan de servir y se retiran. Noin da las gracias en nombre de todos por la comida y comienzan, todos en silencio, como si fuera funeral. Y antes de que todos terminen el timbre suena, Quatre sonríe, seguro era Duo, al menos se iba a sentir menos incómodo con su amigo ahí, aunque ahora la presencia de Heero no era precisamente un ejemplo de comodidad

- Buenas noches – saluda alegre Duo cuando entran al comedor, los del lado de enfrente voltean al igual que los del extremo mientras que los que daban la espalda continúan así

- Hola – saluda feliz Noin, la noche no sería tan divertida sin Duo ahí. Además la presencia de Heero intrigaba, Milliardo era uno de los que habían volteado, veía a Heero fijamente, como tratando de recordarlo, el intruso se da cuenta que Milliardo lo mira y le dirige una mirada penetrante, el rubio se sonroja y baja la mirada. Otra de las que había volteado era Catherine, y no le hacía gracia alguna ver a su cuñado acompañado de otro hombre. Heero miraba atento a cada uno de los que podía ver su rostro, se veía a simple vista que todos ellos tenían muchas historias que contar y que aquella era una familia llena de intrigas, eso no le sorprende en absoluto, sabía más de lo que Duo le había contado

- Por favor siéntense – dice Milliardo volviendo a levantar la mirada – Ya nos presentaremos después de la cena – Heero y Duo acatan y toman asiento, uno al lado del otro, frente a Relena y Dorothy que daban la espalda a la entrada; y en medio de Treize y Quatre, el rubio quedaba a un lado de Duo y se inclina levemente

- Que impuntual – dice con burla, Duo sonríe

- Me debes una explicación – recordando su misteriosa desaparición, pero su amigo se hace de oídos sordos. Noin llama otra vez a las chicas y pide que sirvan la crema a Heero y Duo, mientras los demás esperarían a que terminaran para que sirvieran el plato fuerte a todos por igual

El resto de la cena transcurre en total calma, Noin había escogido muy bien los alimentos para la cena, así como los finos vinos de mesa para acompañar, debían admitir que a pesar de su pasado en los suburbios, sabía muy bien comportarse en sociedad. Entonces el momento de la cena llega, pastel de tres leches envinado, a Duo le brillan los ojos al ver su bien proporcionada rebanada, amaba los pasteles

- Todo estuvo excelente – comenta Treize a Noin, ella sonríe agradecida y asiente con un movimiento de cabeza

- Delicioso – musita Heero mientras observa a Duo degustar suavemente de su postre, incluso en una acción tan simple como esa el trenzado relucía, no lo puede evitar y de forma lenta desliza su mano por debajo de la mesa y la coloca sobre su pierna, Duo estaba a punto de dar otra probada cuando siente la mano, abre sus ojos ampliamente y la mano con la que sujetaba el tenedor le comienza a temblar, Quatre nota la expresión de sorpresa en su amigo pero no tenía ni idea de que le pasaba, mientras Heero continuaba con su mano izquierda sobre la pierna y con la derecha sostenía el tenedor, comiendo como si nada

- ¿Qué haces? – susurra Duo muy molesto, Heero no le responde nada, por el contrario, la desliza otra vez hacia la rodilla, apretándola – Ugh – por reflejo Duo salta levemente en su asiento y deja caer el tenedor en el plato haciendo ruido, los presentes voltean desconcertados, Duo se sonroja – Es que, sentí un escalofrío – sonríe apenado y discretamente baja su mano para quitar la de Heero, pero él lo hace primero, Duo gruñe un poco y continúa con su pastel

- Al terminar pasemos a la sala – dice Noin amablemente

- Sí, nos morimos por saber quien es el acompañante de Duo ¿cierto? – comenta Catherine no muy contenta, todos se sorprenden de su comentario ya que no solía hablar mucho, pero a la vez comprendían porque lo había hecho, ya que era bien sabido que Trowa y Duo eran pareja

- Sí, jejeje – Duo ríe nervioso y vuelve a su postre, comiéndolo lentamente, sabía que no se pondrían de pie hasta que todos terminaran, y él no quería pasar a la sala, sabía que ahí le esperaba una lluvia de preguntas y comentarios venenosos. La mayoría ya había terminado, discretamente Heero baja ambas manos ahora que ya no comía postre y las apoya en sus piernas, espera unos momentos y entonces decide nuevamente jugarle a Duo una broma. De nuevo mueve lentamente su mano izquierda y con sus dedos acaricia lentamente, Duo siente como si le caminara una araña y se ruboriza, agacha ligeramente la cabeza y gruñe entre dientes... – Ya basta – dice enojado, Heero se mantiene firme y serio, como si no estuviera haciendo nada, y en lugar de ser solo sus dedos, Heero deja la mano completa sobre la pierna y momentos después comienza a acariciarla de manera sencilla, Duo estaba muy molesto pero no podía parecer obvio. Pero entonces el intruso no solo le acaricia la pierna, sino que comienza a sujetar la carne de forma suave, Duo se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior y mira a sus alrededores para ver si alguien lo observa pero nadie lo hacía. Deja de quejarse y eso complace a Heero, que de poder hacerlo sonreiría, pero tampoco quería parecer obvio

- Le gusta – piensa lascivamente, Duo podría amar a Trowa, pero también era un ser humano y le gustaba lo que él hacía. Entonces lo decide y sería más atrevido, levanta su mano unos momentos, y después, directamente la coloca en su muslo y la recorre para ponerla sobre su entrepierna, Duo abre los ojos ampliamente y se ruboriza por completo, mira a Heero de reojo y pasa saliva duramente

- Sinvergüenza – piensa disgustado, deja el cubierto después de comer rápido lo que le quedaba y también baja su mano para quitar la de Heero, pero él ve las intenciones del trenzado y entonces lo sujeta suavemente pero con firmeza... - ¡Aaay! – salta sobre su silla y se pone de pie rápidamente, todos lo miran sorprendidos y él se pone tan rojo que parecía adquirir un color aún más oscuro. Estaban las miradas atentas sobre él

- ¿Qué tienes? – pregunta Relena, sonriendo burlonamente - ¿Acaso Heero te está haciendo cosquillas? – a pesar de que la chica lo había dicho con la mala intención de ponerlo mal, pues no se encontraba fuera de la realidad, Duo tose

- No, es que... ¿aquí se murió alguien? Es que siempre he tenido como una clase de sexto sentido y a veces siento un aire frío, y pues por lo general es porque ahí se murió alguien – la explicación del trenzado no convence a nadie, todos aún le miraban extrañados... – Bueno yo... ¿me permiten? – como alma que lleva el diablo, Duo sale del comedor para ir al baño y echarse agua en la cara, dejando a todos confundidos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En el tiempo que Duo había estado en el baño, todos habían terminado con el postre y después de unos cuantos comentarios para alabar la cena, comienzan a ponerse de pie y caminar fuera de la cocina rumbo a la sala. El trenzado sale del baño y cuando quiere regresar a la cocina, ve que todos se dirigían a otra parte, entonces los sigue, los últimos eran Quatre y los otros dos

- Ya vine – comenta sonriendo e inclinándose hacia su amigo

- Actuaste raro – contesta Quatre

- Luego te cuento – con voz seria y lanzando a Heero una mirada de muerte, él levanta su mano izquierda para mostrársela a Duo, quien se vuelve a sonrojar. De forma ordena todos llegan hasta la amplia sala, la cual tenía distintos muebles bien distribuidos por todo el espacio, había varias esculturas y cuadros grandes en las paredes, afortunadamente el espacio era tan amplio que no tenían que estar tan cerca unos de otros, claramente comienzan a verse formados los grupos, al lado izquierdo Dorothy y Relena se separan de los demás permaneciendo de pie, mirando con enojo a Silvia, que estaba junto con Noin y Lady Une, las tres conversaban sentadas en un amplio sillón casi en medio de la sala; del lado opuesto al de Relena y Dorothy, estaban Treize, Catherine y Milliardo, la chica sentada en una silla y frente a ella ambos de pie; la señora Darlian sentada en el sillón adjunto, mirando a Noin y las demás pero sin participar en su conversación; y por último cerca de la entrada y junto a la chimenea, Wufei, Quatre, Heero y Duo. Cada quien en su conversación hasta que Catherine no aguanta más y se pone de pie, Treize y Milliardo se hacen a un lado al ver que quiere dar un par de pasos al frente

- ¿Ya nos presentarás Duo? – el trenzado voltea hacia ella cuando escucha la pregunta y sonríe nervioso

- Si ¿verdad? Él es Heero Yuy, un amigo de la Universidad de Letras, vino de viaje a la ciudad y le ofrecí asilo – responde mostrándose seguro, todos guardan silencio unos momentos, analizando al chico

- Heero Yuy... no recuerdo haber visto su nombre en alguna portada – comenta Treize sonriendo levemente

- Nunca he publicado – contesta enseguida, lanzándole su característica mirada fría

- Que lástima que su trabajo no sea lo suficientemente bueno – se escucha la voz chillona de Silvia, dispuesta a echar veneno por kilos

- En realidad, a los que no somos hijitos de papá nos cuesta más trabajo conseguir una editorial que publique nuestro trabajo, aunque sea bueno – contesta con firmeza callándole la boca a la chica, cuyo comentario no le había hecho gracia, Relena sonríe ampliamente desde su lugar, Heero era un chico muy interesante, al mismo tiempo le dedica una mirada

- ¿Y de qué vive? – pregunta Milliardo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, no sabía de donde podía ser, pero le parecía haberlo visto antes

- Vendo enciclopedias – los presentes ríen ante el chiste de Heero, pues aunque él se mostraba tan serio como siempre, habían notado que aquella respuesta era una indirecta para decirle a Milliardo que no se metiera en lo que no le importaba. El rubio no tiene más remedio que callarse. Duo intentaba no reír, ya se esperaba que los Peacecraft comenzaran con su lluvia de veneno, pero no tenía idea de que Heero se defendiera tan bien

- ¿Y también es usted homosexual? – infame como siempre, Lady lanza una mirada de repugnancia a Heero, él la mira fijamente y emite media sonrisa

- No soy una persona de limitaciones – la respuesta del intruso hace sonrojar a más de un presente, nadie esperaba aquella respuesta, Lady hace gesto de horror, por su parte Milliardo siente una mirada furtiva por parte de su amigo y gira levemente su cabeza para evitarla. Los más divertidos con la charla eran Duo, Wufei y Quatre, el esposo de su amigo se las estaba ingeniando bien para no dejarse pisotear, ni el rubio ni el trenzado lograban hacerlo tan bien. Incluso Dorothy y Relena estaban contentas de sus respuestas, ella también eran víboras, pero mientras Noin y compañía fueran ridiculizadas, todo estaba bien

- ¿Y en el tiempo que lleva con Duo no ha habido tensión?... ya sabe, sexual – Heero hace un intento se sonrisa y la mira intensamente

- No más de la que hay aquí en estos momentos – contesta con burla, Noin guarda silencio por completo, Heero echa una mirada a todos en la sala, con poco tiempo conviviendo con esas personas se daba cuenta de muchas cosas. Noin aclara su garganta y enseguida hace sonar la campanilla que se encontraba en la mesa de centro, momentos después llega una de las amas de llave

- Tráenos bocadillos y bebidas por favor – ordena tranquilamente pero nada amable

- Enseguida señora – contesta inclinándose ligeramente al frente y enseguida se marcha

- Estuviste genial – dice Duo a Heero en voz baja

- Lo sé, me di cuenta – contesta lascivamente levantando su mano izquierda, el trenzado se da cuenta de que habla y se sonroja completamente

- No idiota, con las respuestas – refuta molesto, había olvidado por momentos lo penoso de la cena, enojado se cruza de brazos

- Más o menos me di cuenta quien es quien – comenta cambiando de tema, Duo separa los brazos e inclinándose un poco comienza a decirle a Heero quien es quien, intentando no parecer muy obvio. A su lado Quatre y Wufei conversaban

- Las cosas se pusieron tensas – dice Wufei

- Sí, quiero un trago – contesta, su novio sonríe y para disgusto de muchos, le da un beso en los labios al rubio. Desde su lugar, Milliardo y Treize habían observado, el castaño sonreía encantado pero el rubio estaba molesto

- Descarados – comenta con enojo, Treize lo mira de soslayo

- Celoso – aquella palabra hace sentir ofendido a Milliardo

- Claro que no – se defiende

- Yo podría besarte – ofendido como antes por el saludo en la escalera, Milliardo se sonroja completamente y gira un poco su cabeza hacia donde se encontraban su hermana y Dorothy, ambas chicas observan hacia Duo y compañía

- Es muy apuesto ¿verdad? – pregunta Dorothy, su prima sonríe

- Bastante, y además es interesante -

- ¿Trowa ya no te gusta? – también ofendida, Relena mira a su prima

- Adoro a Trowa, solo digo que Heero no está mal – contesta, Dorothy está de acuerdo con ella y nuevamente Relena mira a Heero, él se da cuenta de la mirada y también voltea, dedicándole una sonrisa que la hace sonrojar

- ¿Te sonrió? -

- Eso parece. Aunque creo que le gusta Duo – sin dejar de mirarlo

- Sí... oye Relena ¿por qué no lo convences de que te ayude a separar a la parejita? – la idea de su prima agrada a Relena que enseguida sonríe contenta

- No suena mal – por lo bajo, ambas ríen divertidas.

Apenado por la propuesta anterior, Milliardo se aleja de Treize un poco y se dirige a donde están su esposa y las demás, a excepción de la señora Darlian, que se había retirado al jardín para tomar aire fresco, aunque nadie se daba cuenta que en su bolsa cargaba con una pequeña botella de Whisky. Por su parte para no sentirse solo, ya que Catherine estaba demasiado ocupada vigilando las acciones de Duo, el joven Treize decide saludar formalmente a los invitados especiales, así que se acerca a ellos

- Ahí viene – comenta resignado Wufei a Quatre, cuando ve que se acerca el amigo de su primo

- Que grato tenerlos frente a mí, no cabe en mi felicidad tanto honor – comienza refiriéndose a los cuatro, quienes tenían cara de "¿A éste que le sucede? – el primero de la fila hacia su derecha era Wufei, a quien mira a los ojos – Wufei Chang, la última vez te fuiste sin despedirte de mí ¿hice algo yo para merecer tu cruel ingratitud? – pregunta pomposamente, tomando la mano del chico y besándola, él sonríe

- Fue por causas de fuerza mayor – contesta guiñándole un ojo, Treize sonríe satisfecho y suelta su mano, avanza un paso hacia su derecha, sonríe tiernamente al mirar a Quatre

- El sol de cada mañana no ilumina tanto como tu hermosa presencia – sujeta la mano de Quatre y antes de besarla lo ve directamente a los ojos, el rubio sonríe divertido, Treize era un romántico sin remedio y eso lo halagaba

- Gracias – contesta sencillamente y Treize deja su mano, avanzando ahora hacia Duo, a él le agarra la mano con mayor delicadeza y se agacha levemente dedicándole una mirada seductora, coloca sus entreabiertos labios sobre la tersa piel y los cierra ligeramente dándole después el beso, Duo se sonroja

- Me quedo sin palabras ¿existirán algunas para describir el maravilloso momento en que mis ojos se atraviesan con tu magnífica presencia? – el trenzado sonríe divertido, pero Heero lo mira duramente, sin dejar de pensar que es un estúpido payaso

- Joven Treize, el que se queda sin palabras soy yo – contesta Duo. Treize sonríe y avanza hacia Heero, quien lo mira con firmeza

- Quedé impresionado, usted realmente es... – agarra la mano de Heero sin tanta suavidad como con Quatre y Duo... – Encantador – la eleva lentamente para besarla, pero Heero se la arrebata para sorpresa de los tres antecesores, Treize sonríe

- Resérveselo – expresa sin emoción, mostrándole la misma mirada. Treize borra un poco su sonrisa y voltea hacia atrás topándose con los ojos inquisidores de Milliardo, su amigo tenía una pequeña sombra tapándole la mirada, y sin hacer o decir algo, sale de la pieza, él sonríe y voltea otra vez hacia los cuatro

- Si me permiten – sonríe amable y se gira sobre sus talones, se acerca a la mesa de centro donde el ama de llaves había puesto los bocadillos, después de tomar uno y comerlo, se va de la sala, nadie excepto Heero, se dan cuenta que uno va tras el otro, entonces el intruso sonríe levemente al recordar las palabras del trenzado "Para mí que es un gay reprimido"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No sabía porque, pero se sentía muy molesto, jamás en su vida había experimentado algo así, ni siquiera cuando su padre, después de tan solo 2 meses de la muerte de su madre, le había dado la noticia de que iba a casarse por segunda vez, y aunque no lo había dicho, él sabía que era su amante "la afortunada", esa vez había experimentado un enojo tan grande que no podía describirlo, igual había pasado con aquel día en que había descubierto a su madrastra, propinándole severo golpe a su hermana de 9 años, esa vez había sentido deseos de quitarle la vida a alguien, que obviamente era la señora Darlian. Y aunque la ocasión en que Wufei se había presentado ante él diciéndole que dejaba sus estudios de Abogado, para dedicarse al negocio del "entretenimiento banal" también ameritaba su enojo, no tenía comparación alguna con la gama de sensaciones que en ese momento le embargaban. Conocía a Treize perfectamente, sabía que era una parte importante de su personalidad el ser demasiado espléndido en sus palabras, pero aunque aquella era una realidad irremediable le molestaba, le causaba un enojo tal, que no tenía otra cosa en su cabeza que aquella escena

- ¡Maldición! – se recrimina en sus pensamientos, sintiéndose estúpido por actuar de esa forma ¿de cuando a esas fechas le parecía tan desagradable ver a su amigo en una situación así? No podía saberlo, y por más que lo repasa en su mente no llegaba a ninguna conclusión... ¿o si la hallaba? Acaso el enojo que experimentaba no era otra cosa que CELOS?... tonterías, amaba a Noin, desde que la había visto por primera vez en un reconocido lugar de "baile exótico", jamás olvidaría la impresión que tuvo al tenerla enfrente, danzando con elegancia y sensualidad, la había visto a los ojos y desde ese mismo instante había sabido que era la mujer de su vida, por la que había esperado siempre; de eso estaba seguro, por eso era imposible que sintiera celos de su amigo. Lo quería, aquello era indiscutible, porque desde niños habían compartido una y mil aventuras, de adolescentes habían sido cómplices y confidentes; y ahora de adultos ¿qué eran? La verdad es que su amistad había cambiado, no era igual, incluso saber en que momento se había desviado el sentido de la misma, era difícil de saber, lo único que tenía claro, es que ya no sabía quien era Treize, sentía como si no lo conociera, como si jamás hubiera estado ahí, porque sus miradas ya no eran las de niños traviesos que habían tocado un timbre y desaparecido cuando el incauto había abierto la puerta; tampoco eran las cómplices cuando uno hablaba de sus romances triviales con alguna chica, o las de los revoltosos que habían hecho trampa en el examen; ya no había nada de eso, había desaparecido¿entonces que miradas se dedicaban en esos tiempos? Treize había cambiado, su mirada era lasciva, expresaba algo que él temía ver, le incitaba a algo que le asustaba hacer. No había sido educado para ello, él era responsable de muchos en la familia, y aquel no era un ejemplo que pudiera dar, además era loco, insano, atrevido, estaba mal, simplemente estaba mal

- Debo volver – con la cabeza un poco más fría, se da media vuelta sobre sus talones para regresar a la sala antes de llegar al recibidor, sin embargo no contaba con que Treize estaría ahí, con los brazos cruzados y dedicándole una mirada serena, no molesto, tampoco feliz, simplemente le miraba. En cambio él si se sentía molesto, por eso frunce el ceño y tratando de ignorarlo continúa su camino, pero Treize no era conocido por su falta de perspicacia, por eso sin pensarlo lo sujeta firmemente del brazo derecho – Suéltame – pide tranquilamente, pero su petición no obtiene la respuesta esperada, porque sin nada de sutileza, Treize lo aprieta con fuerza y lo jala hacia él, para llevárselo. No muy lejos de ahí, porque se encontraban en el pasillo cerca del recibidor y ahí podían verlos - ¿Qué quieres? -

- ¿Te enojaste? – pregunta confundido, Milliardo sonríe sarcásticamente y elevando el rostro lo mira con arrogancia

- ¿Por tus raras tendencias? Simplemente me dio asco – aquel comentario no agrada a Treize, y apretando sus dientes, le dedica una mirada penetrante, misma que pone a Milliardo de nervios, pero no quería demostrarlo - ¿O no es verdad que ahora te atraen los hombres? – ahora estaba molesto, su amigo jamás había mostrado esas preferencias, no hasta que había conocido a Duo y Quatre, tratándolos como a delicadas damas. Treize se molesta por sus hirientes comentarios

- Realmente eres idiota ¿verdad? – comenta con tristeza

- No entiendo – volteando hacia su derecha, Treize se percata de que no hay nadie cerca, por lo que aprovecha para colocar una mano sobre el pecho de su amigo y empujarlo a la pared más cercana, donde lo atrapa colocando su otra mano sobre la pared – Treize – expresa sorprendido, Treize actuaba muy extraño

- Fingí estar interesado, y aunque las llevaba a la cama, yo solo pensaba en ti, todas ellas fueron mis juguetes, los que usé para calmar mi frustración – Milliardo se pone de mil colores antes de que todo su rostro adquiera un color rojizo, las palabras de su amigo, dichas con tristeza y a la vez descaro, le hacen sentir tan tremendo escalofrío, que todo su cuerpo se congela, no podía asimilar aquella declaración, debía tratarse de una broma – Realmente te quiero – declara por fin. Por instinto Milliardo gira levemente su cabeza, desviando a la vez su mirada - ¿No dices nada? – pregunta inquieto

- Fuera de mi vista... me das asco – no podía creer la forma tan ridícula e infantil de actuar de su amigo, y sin embargo lo entendía, conocía mejor que nadie a Milliardo, su pasado, sus dramas, sus tristezas, sus alegrías, sus ilusiones, sus desengaños, amores y desamores, no había algo en él que no conociera, por eso sabía que había sido educado para pensar de esa forma, para hacer siempre lo correcto, para dejar de lado sus sentimientos por adoptar principios en los cuales realmente no creía. Por eso no podía juzgarlo, pero a la vez no lo dejaría hacer de lado sus sentimientos, debía darse cuenta ahora que no era tarde

- También lo sientes ¿verdad? Me quieres, mucho más de lo que se quiere a un amigo – como si hubiera escuchado lo más increíble del mundo, Milliardo vuelve su mirada a Treize, con los ojos tan grandes como podía abrirlos, y con la boca casi entreabierta, dentro de él, algo gritaba aquello, diciéndole fuertemente que quería a su amigo, no como siempre había pensado, sino como algo más, siempre había callado a esa molestosa vocecita, pero ahora la escuchaba tan nítidamente, que era imposible no entender lo que decía

- No, yo no... – antes de dejarlo terminar, Treize quita la mano de su pecho y la sube a su mejilla, acariciándola con ternura

- ¿Entonces porque tu respiración se ha alterado? Y por qué te has sonrojado? Por qué Milliardo? Por qué me rechazas? – expresa con tristeza, y era raro verlo así, porque era siempre tan cínico y patán que aquella imagen frente a él le resultaba inverosímil

- Porque no es correcto – contesta suavemente, intentando no verlo a los ojos

- ¿No es correcto? O simplemente tienes miedo? –

- Yo no tengo miedo – dice firmemente, Treize sonríe, acercándose lentamente hacia él y robándole el primer beso prohibido, sin dejar de mirar aquel hermoso rostro, teñido en las mejillas de color rojo, y con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, como perdido en un abismo de confusión. Ninguno cierra los ojos un solo instante, y tan simple como llegó aquel beso, así mismo se fue, porque prácticamente había sido un toque de sus labios, sin presión ni condiciones, casi un beso inocente. Al separarse, los ojos del mayor de los Peacecraft estaban tan desorbitados que causaban una tierna impresión, Treize sonríe satisfecho, esperando una reacción de su amigo, solo para encontrarse con una dura bofetada que lo deja sorprendido, inquieto y afligido. Como quien no quiere enfrentar una horrible realidad, vuelve a mirarle a los ojos, lentamente, encontrándose con una mirada severa, estaba casi seguro de que ahí y en ese momento, Milliardo comenzaría a odiarle

- Yo... -

- Vete de mi casa – ordena molesto, pero tratando de mostrarse tranquilo, cuando verdaderamente se sentía inquieto, no sabía si aquel beso le había gustado o simplemente se había quedado con ganas de algo más. Lo único cierto era que su mente estaba tan llena de confusión que lo mejor era no verlo más

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando Milliardo vuelve a la sala después de unos minutos de breve evaluación de la situación, los invitados y asistentes a la cena no se encontraban igual que cuando se había marchado, ahora Dorothy y Relena conversaban con una animada Catherine, pues después de un tiempo de vigilar a Duo, se había convencido de que el chico le era fiel a su hermano, las chicas estaban sentadas en un sillón no muy lejos de la chimenea; Noin, Lady y Silvia ahora estaban junto al fuego de la chimenea, platicando sobre trivialidades que probablemente solo les interesaban a ellas; mientras que Duo y compañía ahora estaban cerca de la ventana, Duo y Quatre platicaban sobre cosas que recordaban, en tanto Heero y Wufei permanecían en silencio, el chino atento a la conversación, y Heero sin concentrarse en algo, solo miraba de aquí para allá, sin mostrar interés en nada particular. De pronto algo llama su atención, Relena se levantaba del sillón y al caminar parecía que se dirigía a donde estaba él, la chica se pone frente a Heero y sonriendo lo mira a los ojos

- ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunta contenta – Solos – recalca echando una mirada a los otros 3

- Sí – responde a secas

- Sígueme – triunfante muestra una sonrisa a Duo y toma a Heero del brazo, llevándoselo lejos de la sala

- ¿Y a ésta que le sucede? – pregunta confundido Quatre

- No tengo idea – responde el trenzado de forma indiferente, mirando a los dos que se alejan y encogiéndose de hombros vuelve a voltear para ver a sus amigos

- Voy a la cocina por un dulce ¿quieren algo? – pregunta amable Wufei

- Algo de chocolate – casi saliéndole estrellas de los ojos, el chino le sonríe

- ¿Y tu amor? -

- Nada, con tu presencia me basta, así que no tardes – contesta en burla, Wufei sonríe divertido y se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla

- Mentiroso – el rubio ríe discretamente y le cierra un ojo, después su novio se marcha. Quatre mira a Duo y éste le sonreía ampliamente

- Se nota que se reconciliaron – comenta indiscreto, Quatre se sonroja

- Sí, ya ves – dice indiferente - ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo, cuéntame que pasó entre tú y Heero que te tenía tan enojado – vuelve a él un pequeño brillo, le gustaban los chismes. En cambio Duo se muestra ceñudo y se cruza de brazos mientras un rubor se apodera de sus mejillas

- Es un sinvergüenza – dice enojado

- ¿Por qué? Te hizo algo? – su amigo tenía un carácter explosivo, pero aquella mirada realmente le decía lo indignado que estaba

- El muy sinvergüenza me estaba manoseando – confiesa casi susurrando, no quería que nadie se enterara de aquello, Quatre primero se sorprende y después ríe discretamente, pero a la vez muy divertido, eso enoja más a Duo

- ¿De qué te ríes? -

- Perdón, pero es que camino aquí, Wufei también me manoseaba – contesta divertido, pero Duo se pone aún más sonrojado, además eso no le parecía divertido

- ¿Y eso te da risa? Heero es un pervertido, y Wufei no se queda atrás – expresa molesto, pero al rubio eso le causa más risa, llamando la atención de unos cuantos, apenado los mira y reduce el volumen de su risa

- Lo siento, no debí reírme, pero es que me pareció curioso – secándose unas pequeñas lágrimas que no alcanzaban a correr por sus mejillas

- Que curioso ni que ocho cuartos, pero me las va a pagar ¿qué se cree el muy libertino? -

- ¿Y cómo estuvo? – pregunta burlonamente, Duo se encrespa por la pregunta

- ¿Tu que crees? Fatal, asqueroso, indignante... -

- Placentero – completa Quatre cortándole las palabras, el trenzado se sonroja a más no poder, parecería que se estaba quemando, él no iba a decir eso, aunque realmente no estaba distante a la verdad, su cuerpo no era precisamente un pedazo de madera o metal, y debía admitir que el movimiento de su mano no había sido del todo desagradable

- No digas boberías -

- ¿Entonces no te gusto? -

- ¿Si en éste momento te manoseara crees que te guste? – pregunta retórico

- Lo más seguro es que sí – responde sinceramente

- ¿Lo ves? Y no significa nada ¿verdad? Sería solo un manoseo – explica elocuente, en cambio Quatre sonríe con burla

- Nunca dije que sentiste mariposas o que estas enamorado de Heero, solo pregunte si te gustó cuando te manoseó, o sea, físicamente, es todo – Duo se queda pensando unos momentos, y como no queriendo admitirlo, aprieta con fuerza sus labios antes de responder

- Esta bien, si, me gusto ¿contento? – apenado y enojado se cruza de brazos y le voltea la cara a su amigo, el rubio ríe divertido y se acerca al oído del trenzado

- ¿Te acostarías con Heero? – abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, voltea enseguida hacia su amigo pero antes de cualquier reclamación o respuesta, llega Wufei, colocándose a un lado de su novio a quien le da un beso en la mejilla

- ¿Me perdí de algo? No te ves bien Duo – Wufei miraba fijamente a su amigo, el trenzado tarda unos momentos pero reacciona

- Este... sí, es que Quatre me hizo una pregunta difícil – el rubio sonríe malicioso y mira a su amigo detenidamente

- ¿Cuál? -

- Solo quiere saber si soy capaz de tirar a la basura las cosas que me son importantes, solo por darme un gusto trivial y pasajero ¿verdad Quatre? – su amigo sonríe más amplio mientras afirma con la cabeza, ambos se miraban como si estuvieran retándose, Wufei los observa confundido

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Relena lleva a Heero hasta el jardín, donde permanecen bajo un árbol de Sakuras, la chica miraba las estrellas mientras él se mantenía indiferente, cruzándose de brazos como si no le importara lo que la chica tenía que decirle. Tenían varios minutos ahí, en silencio, el intruso estaba fastidiado, pero no quería mostrarse grosero, por lo que espera paciente

- Linda noche ¿verdad? – rompiendo por fin el silencio, la chica dirige una mirada a Heero, pero él miraba hacia un pequeño arbusto a unos cuantos metros, recordando algunas cosas un poco ilegibles

"_Hola, soy Maxwell, o puedes decirme Maxi-chan... cuando estemos en confianza, entonces me llamas Cariño"_

- ¿Heero? – repite la chica

- ¿Eh?... perdón – dice sin emoción, dirigiendo ahora su mirada hacia la chica - ¿Me trajiste a ver las estrellas? – pregunta molesto, recordando que llevaban ahí bastante tiempo como para que la chica no haya comenzado a hablar del tema en cuestión, ella sonríe nerviosa

- No, quiero tratar otro asunto contigo -

- Te oigo -

- Te gusta Duito ¿verdad? – la pregunta confunde a Heero, no tenía idea de que se notara tanto, después de todo la chica no era tan tonta como pensaba

- ¿Y que con eso? – indiferente, pero admitiendo que era cierto

- Pues que yo estoy enamorada de Trowa, y siempre he querido separarlos – confiesa sin pena, Heero emite una media sonrisa burlona, recordando a Quatre, cuyo sentimiento e intención era la misma, pero sería igual con ella que con él, no le interesaban las alianzas

- No me interesa, estoy seguro que sin ayuda de nadie más, tarde o temprano, tendré a Duo enamorado de mí – responde confiado, Relena sonríe con perversidad y se acerca un poco, sujetándole sutilmente de la camisa para acercarlo a ella

- Estuve pensando, que tal vez... – acercándose más, entrecerrando sus ojos, continúa hablando cerca de sus labios... – Si nos hacemos amantes, ellos comenzaran a valorarnos – casi a punto de besarlo, el sujeta los hombros de la chica y la separa de él, Relena lo mira confundida, y también humillada. Le suelta a su vez la camisa

- Si haces eso te arrepentirás – la chica se queda confundida por aquellas palabras, Heero la miraba con firmeza, pero no se mostraba molesto

- ¿Por qué no te quieres unir a mí? Si no quieres que seamos amantes, por lo menos ideemos un plan para separarlos – expresa exasperada, era la primera vez que veía una gran oportunidad para que Trowa fuera suyo, y esa se llamaba Heero Yuy

- Porque no quiero que Duo salga lastimado – la chica se sorprende por la respuesta – Mi intención no es obligarlo, ni forzar las cosas, me ganaré su corazón, poco a poco, porque sé que puedo hacerlo – la explicación de Heero deja sorprendida a Relena, no había imaginado que Heero quería actuar de esa forma, ella pensaba que la única forma de ganarse el corazón de alguien era peleando suciamente

- Esas solo son tonterías, si quieres que alguien te ame debes poseerlo, marcándolo como tuyo, y hacer a un lado a todos, logrando hasta el último de tus objetivos – ahora quien estaba sorprendido era Heero, nunca había oído a alguien hablar así del amor, incluso para él, siendo alguien frío, resultaba incomprensible pensar que las personas eran solo objetos. La mirada de la chica era dura y decisiva

- Siento pena por ti – contesta sinceramente, ella se sorprende por el atrevimiento y se gira enfurecida, marchándose nuevamente a la sala, mientras Heero se queda ahí, bajo el frondoso árbol, pensando en que triste debía ser la vida para alguien como Relena, pensando solo en el costo de las personas

No queriendo pensar más en lo sucedido minutos atrás, se sienta bajo aquel frondoso árbol, sentía flojera volver a la sala, nuevamente estaba en su posición de chico frío, indiferente, pero mirando con nostalgia el mismo arbusto de antes

"_Tal vez suena loco, pero no lo diré dos veces... Cásate conmigo"_

Las pisadas de alguien acercándose lo sacan de sus evocaciones, tal vez no eran la gran cosa, pero era de lo poco que lograba recordar. Curioso voltea hacia donde provienen las pisadas y ve con sorpresa que la señora Darlian se acercaba a él, se tambaleaba un poco y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Heero se levanta del pasto y se acerca a ella cuando parece que va a caerse

- Ay, pero que apuesto eres – comenta feliz, el intruso se muestra tranquilo, incluso cuando ella levanta su mano y la coloca en su mejilla izquierda, acariciándolo – Yo lo sé -

- ¿Qué dice? – casi no se le entendía porque arrastraba un poco las palabras. Ella sonríe más ampliamente y le da tres palmaditas en la mejilla

- Yo sé quien eres – aquellas palabras de borracha hacen que Heero como en mucho tiempo no pasaba, se pusiera nervioso, mira sorprendido a la mujer que no dejaba de sonreír... – Sí, eres muy apuesto – ríe como tonta, Heero se queda callado, pensando que si esa mujer soltaba la lengua, todo se venía abajo, por el momento no le convenía que supieran quien era, o todos sus esfuerzos se verían hechos polvo. Dejando de reír, la mujer avienta a Heero y se voltea hacia el lado contrario, comenzando a vomitar, él se marcha del jardín, dejándola a su suerte, y entra a la casa, al entrar se topa con alguien de la servidumbre

- La señora está afuera vomitando – informa enseguida, ella sale apurada. Heero continúa caminando y cuando pasa por el pasillo que da a la sala, se topa con Duo que se dirigía al baño. El trenzado se sorprende al tenerlo frente a frente, después se sonroja al recordar la pregunta de su amigo

- Hola – saluda como si nada, sonriendo ampliamente, Heero no responde nada, solo lo mira fijamente, como estudiándolo, el trenzado se pone nervioso y agacha la cabeza ligeramente, cuando intenta levantarla se topa con la mirada de Heero, que se había acercado a él, su esposo le sujeta suavemente la barbilla y sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos

- Me gustas – inclinándose hacia él, cierra los ojos e intenta tomar sus labios, sin importar que ahí podían verlos, pero Duo entiende la intención y gira levemente su cabeza, los labios de Heero chocan contra su mejilla, el intruso abre sus ojos y se separa un poco

- Ni lo sueñes – empujándolo levemente, se aleja de él, pasándole fríamente por un lado, Heero voltea atrás, mirándolo mientras se aleja, con su típica mirada fría, pero apretaba con fuerza los puños, nunca antes había sentido que lo deseara tanto, Duo le comenzaba a gustar en serio, y tal vez ya era momento de hacer algo al respecto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Continuará...

Ay, vaya que me costó trabajo escribir éste capítulo, la verdad es que estoy feliz porque muchas ideas ya las pude concretar y plasmar en el capítulo, solo espero que con el tiempo no se vuelva algo confuso, porque voy a tratar de meter cantidad tal de personajes que solo quizás en El retorno de los Gundam estoy logrando, por lo general me centro en pocos personajes, pero en éste fic quise que fuera distinto, así que usaré personajes no solo del anime sino también de las novelas, nunca lo he hecho, así que a ver que sale, en cuanto a otros personajes pues si profundizaré un poco en ellos, como lo hice en éste capítulo con Milliardo y Treize, eso sí, no me pidan que les diga ahora quien quedará con quien, porque por ejemplo, en el caso de Trowa, si llegara a poner como definitiva la pareja de Heero y Duo, pues no lo voy a dejar solo, pero tampoco garantizo que lo deje con Quatre, o por ejemplo, si hago que al final Duo se quede con Trowa, pues a Heero tampoco lo voy a dejar solo, pero no es garantía de que se queda con Relena o alguien así jejeje, la verdad es que me gusta complicarme la vida ¿no se nota verdad? En fin, gracias por leer, espero que lo sigan haciendo, también agradezco sus reviews, los cuales siempre les contesto (es la única ventaja de recibir pocos, así los contesto) Hasta luego!


End file.
